Text me Better
by Write Till I Bleed
Summary: A phone mishap, an illiterate clown, a genius stuck in the hospital. Nothing bad can happen with these two constantly texting, right?
1. Blond Stranger, you Annoy me

I haven't given up on any of my other stories. I just, failed to get any inspiration for them currently. I have chapters in the works for each story on here, just haven't finished them, they're almost there I just need to sit down and actually mess with them. While I was procrastinating though this little gem came out. A portion of it is already done giving me time to post weekly and still be able to work on this and all my other stories with hopefully not a lot off gaps inbetween updates. So yeah, enjoy? P.s. the writing style on this is way different than what I normally do. For one, it's all dialogue in texts between, you guessed it, Kendall and Logan. A lot of fluff. Like, more than any other story I have on here.

* * *

_Logan _Kendall

(Fri. 6:05 p.m.)

Hey, wen u come over brng yr helmet. We dn't hav any clean dishes. U'll hav 2 uze that 4 yr cereal bowl.

(Fri. 6:07 p.m.)

_First off, gross. I would never use a helmet for cereal. Second, I don't even have a helmet. Third, that's not funny. You know I can't leave the hospital. Lastly, don't helmets have holes in them? Wouldn't the milk just pore out from it?_

(Fri. 6:08 p.m.)

Woah, yr n d hsptl? Ddu break yr leg agn?

(Fri. 6:11 p.m.)

_What? No. You know why I'm here. I thought you were going back with my parents to get me some more books. Really, you need to stop using all those products in your hair. They're finally seeping into your brain and making you stupid. I mean, come on, you never texted like an idiot before. At least you attempted the English language. This looks like gibberish._

(Fri. 6:12 p.m.)

Slow down, I'm lost rn. Who is this?

(Fri. 6:12 p.m.)

And I can write whatever damn way I please!

(Fri. 6:13 p.m.)

_At least you're trying a bit now._

(Fri. 6:15 p.m.)

_Logan. Wait. Who's this? Did you steal James' phone? I swear to god; I don't care that I'm stuck here for another month. I will wheel myself out of here and beat you with a crutch._

(Fri. 6:16 p.m.)

Easy there dude. Did not steal your friend's phone. I think I just texted the wrong number. Did just get a new phone over here.

(Fri. 6:17 p.m.)

No need to wheel yrself out of a hospital n beat me. Even though, I am a bit of a masochist. Might like it. ;)

(Fri. 6:19 p.m.)

_Sorry. I guess. Haven't been able to sleep much._

(Fri. 6:20 p.m.)

_And really? Masochist?_

(Fri. 6:22 p.m.)

What can I say? I love it when people take control. ;)

(Fri. 6:23 p.m.)

_Stop with the winky face. It's hardly appropriate in a conversation with a stranger._

(Fri. 6:23 p.m.)

Never! ;)

(Fri. 6:24 p.m.)

;)

(Fri. 6:24 p.m.)

;)

(Fri. 6:26 p.m.)

_You're disgusting._

(Fri. 6:28 p.m.)

U find it funny. Yr probably laughing right now.

(Fri. 6:29 p.m.)

…_no._

(Fri. 6:30 p.m.)

Yup.

(Fri. 6:30 p.m.)

Totally are.

(Fri. 6:30 p.m.)

;)

(Fri. 6:31 p.m.)

_Who is this anyway?_

(Fri. 6:32 p.m.)

Names Kendall. So tell me Logan, y r u in da hospital?

(Fri. 6:33 p.m.)

_None of your business, Kendall._

(Fri. 6:34 p.m.)

_I have to go. James just got back._

(Fri. 6:35 p.m.)

See ya later Logie ;)

(Fri. 6:37 p.m.)

_Stop with the winky._

(Fri. 6:37 p.m.)

_It's Logan. Not Logie._

(Fri. 6:40 p.m.)

;)

* * *

(Fri. 10:30 p.m.)

U were rght. The milk flowed out of d bowl. It went evERYWHERE.

(Fri. 10:33 p.m.)

_Kendall?_

(Fri. 10:34 p.m.)

Yes sir.

(Fri. 10:35 p.m.)

_Why are you texting me at ten-thirty at night?_

(Fri. 10:37 p.m.)

Carlos just went home wit milk soaked pants.

(Fri. 10:38 p.m.)

_Good for Carlos. Let me sleep._

(Fri. 10:38 p.m.)

No. I bord.

(Fri. 10:40 p.m.)

_I thought we discussed the use of gibberish in your texts._

(Fri. 10:42 p.m.)

No. U called my writing stupid and I humored u. 4 all u know I can be some famous author!

(Fri. 10:43 p.m.)

_No author in their right mind would text like they were an idiot. It's beneath them._

(Fri. 10:45 p.m.)

R u calling me gum on some1's shoe? I'm not gum on some1's shoe! I'm more like a leaf n their face. Side blind them and make them walk in2 a tree. :P

(Fri. 10:46 p.m.)

_At least attempt English. I'm half asleep over here and am writing far better than you._

(Fri. 10:47 p.m.)

Fine. Buzz kill.

(Fri. 10:47 p.m.)

Entertain me. I'M BORED.

(Fri. 10:49 p.m.)

_I gathered as much._

(Fri. 10:50 p.m.)

_Just go to sleep. Like I was, before I was rudely interrupted by your texts._

(Fri. 10:55 p.m.)

Who's James?

(Fri. 10:56 p.m.)

_What? Why?_

(Fri. 10:57 p.m.)

Humor me.

(Fri. 11:00 p.m.)

_My best friend._

(Fri. 11:02p.m.)

I'm tired now.

(Fri. 11:03 p.m.)

_Than go to sleep. Like normal people do._

(Fri. 11:05 p.m.)

Fine.

(Fri. 11:05 p.m.)

Night Logie.

(Fri. 11:06 p.m.)

_Goodnight, Kendall._

(Fri. 11:06 p.m.)

_And it's Logan!_

(Fri. 11:07 p.m.)

Sure it is ;)

* * *

(Mon. 4:50 p.m.)

LoGAINE! I'M BORED.

(Mon. 4:53 p.m.)

_Kendall?_

(Mon. 4:54 p.m.)

Yesum.

(Mon. 4:55 p.m.)

_Stop texting me. It's Logan. Not a hair care product to grow back hair for adult men._

(Mon. 4:55 p.m.)

Why? :O

(Mon. 4:57 p.m.)

_Be_c_ause we don't know each other. Talk to Carlos or something to stave your boredom._

(Mon. 4:57 p.m.)

He's asleep.

(Mon. 4:58 p.m.)

_It's the middle of the day. Why is Carlos asleep?_

(Mon. 4:59 p.m.)

Cause we're in detention and it's boRING!

(Mon. 4:59 p.m.)

_Can't help you there. Text someone else. Someone that you know._

(Mon. 5:00 p.m.)

No.

(Mon. 5:00 p.m.)

They're all boring.

(Mon. 5:00 p.m.)

And from what I can tell yr stuck in a hospital. U need some1 2 talk 2.

(Mon. 5:02 p.m.)

_Help you with your boredom and whatnot?_

(Mon. 5:03p.m.)

_I have books to stop me from being bored._

(Mon. 5:05 p.m.)

U READ 4 FUN?

(Mon. 5:05 p.m.)

I'M FRIENDS WITH A NERD!

(Mon. 5:06 p.m.)

AWESOME :D

(Mon. 5:08 p.m.)

_We're not friends, Kendall. We don't even know each other._

(Mon. 5:09 p.m.)

But we know each other's names and best friends.

(Mon. 5:11 p.m.)

_So Carlos is your best friend?_

(Mon. 5:12 p.m.)

Yes sir.

(Mon. 5:12 p.m.)

HELP. I'M STILL BORED.

(Mon. 5:13 p.m.)

CARLOS IS DROOLING ON THE DESK. D:

(Mon. 5:13 p.m.)

IT'S EVERYWHERE

(Mon. 5:15 p.m.)

_Wake him up than._

(Mon. 5:16 p.m.)

No.

(Mon. 5:18 p.m.)

Last time I did he threw his alarm clock at me. I have the scar to prove it.

(Mon. 5:19 p.m.)

It's on ma wrist.

(Mon. 5:19 p.m.)

Get's all da ladies!

(Mon. 5:20 p.m.)

_I highly doubt anyone would want to be your 'ladie' just because you have a scar on your wrist. Caused by an alarm clock no less._

(Mon. 5:20 p.m.)

I can get all da ladies!

(Mon. 5:23 p.m.)

_Get all the ladies to run away from you, screaming._

(Mon. 5:24 p.m.)

HEY

(Mon. 5:24 p.m.)

Chicks love da scar!

(Mon. 5:27 p.m.)

_Do they still love it once you tell them how you got it?_

(Mon. 5:29 p.m.)

…

(Mon. 5:29 p.m.)

Yr a meanie.

(Mon. 5:31 p.m.)

_That could be because I've been stuck in a hospital for the past month._

(Mon. 5:32 p.m.)

Why ya n d hospital?

(Mon. 5:35 p.m.)

_I'm not going to tell you, Kendall._

(Mon. 5:36 p.m.)

Like I said.

(Mon. 5:36 p.m.)

Meanie.

* * *

(Wed. 12:04 p.m.)

I got a sandwich. Made me think of you. :)

(Wed. 12:07 p.m.)

_Why on earth would a sandwich make you think of me, pray tell._

(Wed. 12:09 p.m.)

It's dry n hard.

(Wed. 12:09 p.m.)

Just like yr soul.

(Wed. 12:10 p.m.)

_You've had two conversations via text with me. How is that enough information for you to find out that my soul is dry an hard?_

(Wed. 12:10 p.m.)

Cause yr a meanie.

(Wed. 12:11 p.m.)

_That hurts. It hurts right in my soul._

(Wed. 12:12 p.m.)

:P

(Wed. 12:12 p.m.)

Wut r u doin?

(Wed. 12:14 p.m.)

_Eating a very stale and tasteless lunch they brought me from the hospital cafeteria._

(Wed. 12:16 p.m.)

Same here.

(Wed. 12:16 p.m.)

Xcept 4 da hospital part.

(Wed. 12:17 p.m.)

I'm eating lunch.

(Wed. 12:17 p.m.)

At school.

(Wed. 12:19 p.m.)

_I couldn't tell._

(Wed. 12:20 p.m.)

Don't b a meanie.

(Wed. 12:23 p.m.)

_Why are you still texting me, Kendall?_

(Wed. 12:24 p.m.)

We talked bout dis already.

(Wed. 12:26 p.m.)

_Not really. You change the subject every time I bring it up._

(Wed. 12:29 p.m.)

Yr not boring.

(Wed. 12:32 p.m.)

_Oh._

(Wed. 12:33 p.m.)

Oh?

(Wed. 12:34 p.m.)

_Yes._

(Wed. 12:36 p.m.)

U not uzed 2 people giving u compliments r u?

(Wed. 12:38 p.m.)

_How can you tell?_

(Wed. 12:39 p.m.)

U didn't say thank you.

(Wed. 12:40 p.m.)

Nrml people say thank u after a compliment.

(Wed. 12:40 p.m.)

U said, "oh."

(Wed. 12:44 p.m.)

_No one really gives me compliments or say that I'm not boring._

(Wed. 12:45 p.m.)

*Gasp* Not = James?

(Wed. 12:46 p.m.)

_He tells me I'm boring more than anyone else. I'm used to it._

(Wed. 12:47 p.m.)

:O U shouldn't be.

(Wed. 12:49 p.m.)

_He's my oldest friend. He's my only friend. I know that he doesn't mean it. He's just teasing._

(Wed. 12:50 p.m.)

Dat sad.

(Wed. 12:50 p.m.)

He's yr only friend?

(Wed. 12:54 p.m.)

_Pretty much._

(Wed. 12:55p.m.)

Well…

(Wed. 12:56 p.m.)

_Well?_

(Wed. 12:57 p.m.)

Now u hav 2

(Wed. 12:59 p.m.)

_I do?_

(Wed. 1:01 p.m.)

Yup.

(Wed. 1:01 p.m.)

James and me.

(Wed. 1:01 p.m.)

We're yr friends.

(Wed. 1:03 p.m.)

_No need to pity me Kendall. I'm perfectly indifferent about only having one friend._

(Wed. 1:04 p.m.)

But r u happy?

(Wed. 1:07 p.m.)

_... not really._

(Wed. 1:10 p.m.)

_I have to go. I'm having x-rays done. It was... nice texting you Kendall._

(Wed. 1:11 p.m.)

No prob Logie.

(Wed. 1:12 p.m.)

_It's..._

(Wed. 1:13 p.m.)

It wut?

(Wed. 1:13 p.m.)

_Never mind._

(Wed. 1:14 p.m.)

;)

* * *

So... did y'all like it? Tell me and shit.


	2. Carlos spills everything EVERYWHERE

Kendall _Logan_**  
**

(Thurs. 9:04 p.m.)

Logie!

(Thurs. 9:06 p.m.)

_Yes, Kendall?_

(Thurs. 9:07 p.m.)

Carlos is stupid.

(Thurs. 9:10 p.m.)

_From what you've told me he does have his moments._

(Thurs. 9:11 p.m.)

It's everYWHERE.

(Thurs. 9:12 p.m.)

_What is?_

(Thurs. 9:13 p.m.)

GATORADE!

(Thurs. 9:15 p.m.)

_Why is Gatorade everywhere?_

(Thurs. 9:16 p.m.)

We just got done wit a hockey game

(Thurs. 9:17 p.m.)

We won.

(9:17 p.m.)

Wooh!

(Thurs. 9:18 p.m.)

But yeah.

(Thurs. 9:20 p.m.)

We won da game n Carlos came bak 2 my house with me n my mom n little sister with a tub of Gatorade.

(Thurs. 9:22 p.m.)

_Why does he have a tub of Gatorade?_

(Thurs. 9:23 p.m.)

Sshh.

(Thurs. 9:23 p.m.)

I'm gettin there.

(Thurs. 9:25 p.m.)

He has a tub of Gatorade b/c he's also da team manager and helps wit all da equipment.

(Thurs. 9:26 p.m.)

He brings the tub of Gatorade 4 us 2 uze during da game.

(Thurs. 9:27 p.m.)

We didn't finish it all.

(Thurs. 9:27 p.m.)

And he SPILLED IT.

(Thurs. 9:28 p.m.)

IN MY KITCHEN.

(Thurs. 9:28 p.m.)

IT'S UNDER MY FRIDGE.

(Thurs. 9:29 p.m.)

HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CLEAN UNDER THE FRIDGE?

(Thurs. 9:31 p.m.)

_Move it?_

(Thurs. 9:33 p.m.)

Don't be a smartass. Mom said I can't move da fridge.

(Thurs. 9:35 p.m.)

_But my ass is so smart._

(Thurs. 9:36 p.m.)

Stop it.

(Thurs. 9:36 p.m.)

I need help!

(Thurs. 9:37 p.m.)

From yr brain!

(Thurs. 9:39 p.m.)

_Why my brain?_

(Thurs. 9:40 p.m.)

Cuz u read books.

(Thurs. 9:40 p.m.)

You're like superman smart.

(Thurs. 9:43 p.m.)

_Intelligence isn't rated by the amount you read._

(Thurs. 9:44 p.m.)

So yr not smart?

(Thurs. 9:46 p.m.)

_Oh, no, I'm very intelligent._

(Thurs. 9:47 p.m.)

THEN I NEED YR HELP.

(Thurs. 9:48 p.m.)

HOW DO I CLEAN UP DA GATORADE?

(Thurs. 9:50 p.m.)

_Blow dryer._

(Thurs. 9:51 p.m.)

Wut?

(Thurs. 9:54 p.m.)

_Use a blow dryer on high and evaporate it. It'll be a little sticky under there and take a while, but you don't have to move the fridge._

(Thurs. 9:55 p.m.)

THANK U.

(Thurs. 9:55 p.m.)

I'LL MAKE CARLOS DO DAT NOW.

(Thurs. 9:57 p.m.)

_Such fun for Carlos._

(Thurs. 10:00 p.m.)

I'm drinking da rest od Gatorade he didn't spill.

(Thurs. 10:00 p.m.)

With a corndog.

(Thurs. 10:02 p.m.)

_Yay?_

(Thurs. 10:04 p.m.)

Oh it is. Carlos iz like addicted 2 corndogs.

(Thurs. 10:04 p.m.)

He's giving me da stink eye.

(Thurs. 10:05 p.m.)

I'm scared.

(Thurs. 10:05 p.m.)

D:

(Thurs. 10:07 p.m.)

_Of Carlos and his stink eye._

(Thurs. 10:09 p.m.)

_He does have a machine that blows scolding hot air in his hand. And you have a corndog. If he attacks you with the blow dryer distract him with the corndog._

(Thurs. 10:12 p.m.)

Yr such a good friend.

(Thurs. 10:14 p.m.)

_I do my best._

* * *

(Sat. 12:07 p.m.)

U know something I jus relizd?

(Sat. 12:11 p.m.)

_That the way you text should be illegal._

(Sat. 12:12 p.m.)

Haha!

(Sat. 12:12 p.m.)

Funny!

(Sat. 12:13 p.m.)

No.

(Sat. 12:14 p.m.)

I don't know where you live.

(Sat. 12:15 p.m.)

Or which hospital yr staying at.

(Sat. 12:17 p.m.)

_Don't tell me you're secretly a stalker-slash-psychopath? I don't think I can handle that with being in the hospital right now._

(Sat. 12:18 p.m.)

No! And if I was they'd never find yr body.

(Sat. 12:18 p.m.)

I'm that good ;)

(Sat. 12:21 p.m.)

_I'm in the hospital. Surrounded by people nearly twenty-four seven. It would be rather difficult for you to get to my room, kill me, and take my body out of the hospital, unnoticed._

(Sat. 12:22 p.m.)

U don't know me!

(Sat. 12:23 p.m.)

U don't know what I want!

(Sat. 12:24 p.m.)

U don't know how much milk I want in my cereal!

(Sat. 12:27 p.m.)

_You're right. I don't know. I feel like that would be a weird thing to know about someone. I don't eat cereal. James brings me pancakes for breakfast every day._

(Sat. 12:28 p.m.)

I want pancakes!

(Sat. 12:29 p.m.)

Wait!

(Sat. 12:30 p.m.)

Stop distracting me.

(Thurs. 9:31 p.m.)

Tell me where u r!

(Sat. 12:32p.m.)

I wanna know.

(Sat. 12:34p.m.)

_If I tell you the state would that be enough for now?_

(Sat. 12:35 p.m.)

Never.

(Sat. 12:38 p.m.)

_*sigh* Minnesota._

(Sat. 12:39 p.m.)

GASP.

(Sat. 12:39 p.m.)

SHUT UP U CRAZY BITCH!

(Sat. 12:41 p.m.)

_Why are you texting like a snobby, rich, white girl all of a sudden? _

(Sat. 12:42 p.m.)

CUZ!

(Sat. 12:42 p.m.)

I liv in Minnesota 2!

(Sat. 12:44 p.m.)

_Good for you._

(Sat. 12:46 p.m.)

Stop being a smart ass!

(Sat. 12:48 p.m.)

_Never ;)_

(Sat. 12:50 p.m.)

Yr weird.

(Sat. 12:50 p.m.)

I like it.

(Sat. 12:52 p.m.)

_Not many people do._

(Sat. 12:53 p.m.)

Sshh.

(Sat. 12:54 p.m.)

Stop distracting me with yr depressing life.

(Sat. 12:56 p.m.)

_It is a depressing life._

(Sat. 12:58 p.m.)

SSHH.

(Sat. 12:58 p.m.)

WHAT TOWN?

(Sat. 1:00 p.m.)

_Why do you want to know Kendall?_

(Sat. 1:02 p.m.)

CUZ.

(Sat. 1:02 p.m.)

REASONS.

(Sat. 1:04 p.m.)

_And what reasons are those?_

(Sat. 1:05 p.m.)

REASONS!

(Sat. 1:07 p.m.)

_That is very vague._

(Sat. 1:09 p.m.)

Come on Logie! I just wanna know. Maybe so I can visit ya in da hospitalad stuff. U can get dat crutch n hit me with it ;)

(Sat. 1:11 p.m.)

_Stop being so crude, Kendall._

(Sat. 1:12 p.m.)

Never!

(Sat. 1:14 p.m.)

_If I tell you what town, will you stop being such a sexual vagrant?_

(Sat. 1:15 p.m.)

Prude.

(Sat. 1:15 p.m.)

And yes.

(Sat. 1:17 p.m.)

_Sherwood._

(Sat. 1:18 p.m.)

:D

(Sat. 1:20 p.m.)

_I'm guessing that information pleases you._

(Sat. 1:22 p.m.)

I live in Sherwood!

(Sat. 1:24 p.m.)

_Good for you._

(Sat. 1:25 p.m.)

Stop that.

(Sat. 1:25 p.m.)

Enjoy this joy!

(Sat. 1:27 p.m.)

_What joy?_

(Sat. 1:29 p.m.)

I can come visit u Logie!

(Sat. 1:30 p.m.)

_No._

(Sat. 1:31 p.m.)

No?

(Sat. 1:31 p.m.)

_Yes, Kendall, no._

(Sat. 1:32 p.m.)

Why?

(Sat. 1:32 p.m.)

_Because._

(Sat. 1:33 p.m.)

Because what?

(Sat. 1:35 p.m.)

I_ have my reasons. Just please, don't come visit._

(Sat. 1:37 p.m.)

:( poo

(Sat. 1:37 p.m.)

Ok.

(Sat. 1:38 p.m.)

I'll send flowers 2 a Mr. Logie.

(Sat. 1:39 p.m.)

They're gonna be posies.

(Sat. 1:40 p.m.)

_I loathe posies._

(Sat. 1:41 p.m.)

Loathe?

(Sat. 1:41 p.m.)

Who loathes?

(Sat. 1:44 p.m.)

_I do._

(Sat. 1:46 p.m.)

Wait.

(Sat. 1:50 p.m.)

Carlos is here.

(Sat. 1:52 p.m.)

_At your house I'm guessing._

(Sat. 1:53 p.m.)

Yes.

(Sat. 1:54 p.m.)

_He haz da new Halo game!_

(Sat. 1:55 p.m.)

We're gonna play it!

(Sat. 1:57 p.m.)

_I guess I'll leave you to it._

(Sat. 1:59 p.m.)

Aw.

(Sat. 2:01 p.m.)

But we're having a nice conversation.

(Sat. 2:03 p.m.)

_Do you want to continue this conversation or play Halo?_

(Sat. 2:04 p.m.)

...Halo.

(Sat. 2:07 p.m.)

_Go ahead then. I don't mind. James is coming to visit so it's not like I won't be bored. I'll be having another conversation with someone just as pitifully stupid as you are._

(Sat. 2:09 p.m.)

I'm not stupid!

(Sat. 2:10 p.m.)

My brain iz average!

(Sat. 2:12 p.m.)

_Good for you._

(Sat. 2:14 p.m.)

Meanie. :(

(Sat. 2:14 p.m.)

Bye Logie.

(Sat. 2:17 p.m.)

_Goodbye, Kendall._

* * *

(Mon. 1:34 p.m.)

It takes 3 whales to hav sex!

(Mon. 1:34 p.m.)

Wut

(Mon. 1:35 p.m.)

My brain can't handle dat!

(Mon. 1:39 p.m.)

_I take it you're in class._

(Mon. 1:41 p.m.)

YES.

(Mon. 1:42 p.m.)

I got bored n started texting you.

(Mon. 1:43 p.m.)

Then my teacher started talking bout whale mating patterns.

(Mon. 1:46 p.m.)

_And they told you about how two whales will mate but a third needs to be there to keep them in their positions so they don't float away._

(Mon. 1:47 p.m.)

Yes!

(Mon. 1:54 p.m.)

_It's like, "Oh, no worries. You two can go on having sex. I'll just be here minding my own business. And can you not be so loud this time? Last time y'all attracted a shark. That was not fun."_

(Mon. 1:58 p.m.)

U will not believe da noise dat came out of my mouth.

(Mon. 1:59 p.m.)

And dude!

(Mon. 1:59 p.m.)

I'm in class!

(Mon. 2:00 p.m.)

I just got detention cuz of you!

(Mon. 2:01 p.m.)

And y'all?

(Mon. 2:02 p.m.)

Country people say y'all.

(Mon. 2:03 p.m.)

Are you a closeted country person Logie?

(Mon. 2:05 p.m.)

_I grew up in Texas until I was five. So, yeah._

(Mon. 2:07 p.m.)

I'M FRIENDS WITH A TEXAN GENUIS!

(Mon. 2:10 p.m.)

_You seem very proud about that._

(Mon. 2:12 p.m.)

I am.

(Mon. 2:12 p.m.)

Wait.

(Mon. 2:13 p.m.)

I wanna ask you somethin.

(Mon. 2:16 p.m.)

_I'm not getting any younger here, ask away._

(Mon. 2:17 p.m.)

Rude.

(Mon. 2:18 p.m.)

You're a teenager right?

(Mon. 2:20 p.m.)

Yr not like some 20 somethin yr old, right?

(Mon. 2:21 p.m.)

Cause either way iz be fine with that.

(Mon. 2:22 p.m.)

U could get me beer n stuff.

(Mon. 2:23 p.m.)

Like marshmallow vodka.

(Mon. 2:25 p.m.)

_That sounds disgusting._

(Mon. 2:27 p.m.)

But I want it.

(Mon. 2:29 p.m.)

_Yes, Kendall. I'm of under age. 16. _

(Mon. 2:31 p.m.)

NO.

(Mon. 2:32 p.m.)

BUT I WANT MARSHMALLOW VODKA.

(Mon. 2:35 p.m.)

_That sounds disgusting. Vodka in itself is already has a rueful taste with its strong bitterness. Adding marshmallows to that will make it most likely unpleasant to drink._

(Mon. 2:36 p.m.)

U KNOW WHAT VODKA TASTE LIKE?

(Mon. 2:36 p.m.)

SUCH A REBEL.

(Mon. 2:39 p.m.)

_My brother used to sneak me a drink._

(Mon. 2:41 p.m.)

Yr brother sounds cool.

(Mon. 2:444 p.m.)

_Yeah..._

(Mon. 2:46 p.m.)

I just realized somethin else.

(Mon. 2:48 p.m.)

_You seem to realize things a lot. You know that?_

(Mon. 2:49 p.m.)

Sshh.

(Mon. 2:50 p.m.)

Askin nother question over here.

(Mon. 2:52 p.m.)

If we're the same age and liv in the same town.

(Mon. 2:54 p.m.)

Y don't we know each other?

(Mon. 2:56 p.m.)

Wouldn't we be going to the same school?

(Mon. 2:58 p.m.)

_We would._

(Mon. 2:59 p.m.)

_If I went to public school._

(Mon. 3:00 p.m.)

GASP

(Mon. 3:01 p.m.)

DON'T TELL ME.

(Mon. 3:02 p.m.)

You go 2 dat rich kid private school?

(Mon. 3:03 p.m.)

NO D:

(Mon. 3:05 p.m.)

_It's catholic school, Kendall. Not some rich, snobby, private school._

(Mon. 3:06 p.m.)

Same difference.

(Mon. 3:07 p.m.)

GASP

(Mon. 3:09 p.m.)

_You gasp a lot._

(Mon. 3:11 p.m.)

Shut it meanie.

(Mon. 3:12 p.m.)

Do u know Jett?

(Mon. 3:15 p.m.)

_Oh god. Sadly, I do._

(Mon. 3:16 p.m.)

Sadly?

(Mon. 3:18 p.m.)

_He's a jerk, douche, delinquent need I go on?_

(Mon. 3:20 p.m.)

Nope.

(Mon. 3:22 p.m.)

I don't like him either.

(Mon. 3:23 p.m.)

We met once.

(Mon. 3:25 p.m.)

_When?_

(Mon. 3:27 p.m.)

When our schools played against each other n hockey last year.

(Mon. 3:28 p.m.)

I was on da team.

(Mon. 3:30 p.m.)

_And Jett was too._

(Mon. 3:31 p.m.)

Yup.

(Mon. 3:32 p.m.)

He's a huge mega meanie.

(Mon. 3:33 p.m.)

More than u.

(Mon. 3:35 p.m.)

_I can't tell if that was an insult or compliment._

(Mon. 3:37 p.m.)

Whichever dat doesn't give me da stink i.

(Mon. 3:40 p.m.)

_Compliment it is._

(Mon. 3:42 p.m.)

_So if you know Jett, do you know his girlfriend? She goes to the only high school in Sherwood, which I'm guessing you go to._

(Mon. 3:43 p.m.)

Girlfriend?

(Mon. 3:44 p.m.)

Who is she?

(Mon. 3:46 p.m.)

_Jo Taylor. I think. That's what he said._

(Mon. 3:47 p.m.)

HA. DATS A FUNNY JOKE.

(Mon. 3:50 p.m.)

_?_

(Mon. 3:51 p.m.)

_It's not a joke._

(Mon. 3:53 p.m.)

Wut.

(Mon. 3:55 p.m.)

_By your reaction I'm guessing you know Jo Taylor?_

(Mon. 3:57 p.m.)

Yes.

(Mon. 3:58 p.m.)

She's my friend.

(Mon. 3:59 p.m.)

Ex actually.

(Mon. 4:00 p.m.)

But we aight.

(Mon. 4:01 p.m.)

And she is NOT dating Jett.

(Mon. 4:04 p.m.)

_She isn't? Jett talks about her all the time at lunch._

(Mon. 4:06 p.m.)

U sit with him at lunch?

(Mon. 4:09 p.m.)

_No. I sit near his table with James. He talks really loud. It's kind of hard not to ease drop._

(Mon. 4:11 p.m.)

Yeah, no. Jo is FRIENDS with him. She's told me personally dat she doesn't like him like dat.

(Mon. 4:13 p.m.)

She's only friends with him cuz he's her neighbor.

(Mon. 4:14 p.m.)

And he buys her stuff.

(Mon. 4:15 p.m.)

And she gives it to me!

(Mon. 4:16 p.m.)

That's how I got me an XBOX!

(Mon. 4:19 p.m.)

_Jett bought Jo an Xbox?_

(Mon. 4:21 p.m.)

Yup.

(Mon. 4:22 p.m.)

Is mine now bitch.

(Mon. 4:28 p.m.)

I have to go D:

(Mon. 4:30 p.m.)

Carlos came over n wants a super early dinner

(Mon. 4:34 p.m.)

_Enjoy your "super early dinner," Kendall._

(Mon. 4:36 p.m.)

Enjoy your hospital food Logie.

(Mon. 4:39 p.m.)

_It would be hard to when for lunch I had some moldy pudding._

(Mon. 4:40 p.m.)

D:

(Mon. 4:41 p.m.)

Gross.

(Mon. 4:44 p.m.)

_Surprisingly, tasted good._

(Mon. 4:48 p.m.)

D: Even grosser!

(Mon. 4:52 p.m.)

_:P Good bye, Kendall_

(Mon. 4:54 p.m.)

Later Logie!

* * *

Not as sentimental as the first chapter, but, still going on. Yup, tell me ya like about it and shit. Just noticed that I don't have cofver art for this. Will do. Just give me a few hours. Already found a picture I'm gonna alter the shit out of for this story.


	3. Jett wets the Bed

FINALLY. Carlos and James make an appearance. Both being the protective friends they are. I apologize in advance to the ending of this chapter. It came out of nowhere when I was writing it and is not fluffly or cute at all.

* * *

Kendall _Logan _Carlos_ James  
_

* * *

(Tues. 5:24 p.m.)

Gess wut I lernd 2day!

(Tues. 5:27 p.m.)

_The English language was created for a reason._

(Tues. 5:28 p.m.)

No.

(Tues. 5:29 p.m.)

The English language can go suck it.

(Tues. 5:31 p.m.)

Jett was a bed wetter til he was 8!

(Tues. 5:34 p.m.)

_Why does this boat of new information make me so happy?_

(Tues. 5:35 p.m.)

Cuz he a douche!

(Tues. 5:37 p.m.)

_Very true. Who told you, Jo?_

(Tues. 5:38 p.m.)

Yup.

(Tues. 5:39p.m.)

She told me a lot of embarrassing things bout him.

(Tues. 5:41 p.m.)

_Why would she do that?_

(Tues. 5:42 p.m.)

Cuz he a douche!

(Tues. 5:44 p.m.)

And cuz she said somethin bout Jett never findin out she told me dis cuz we go 2 a different school.

(Tues. 5:46 p.m.)

_I see. Anything else embarrassing?_

(Tues. 5:48 p.m.)

Logie. U just luv you some gossip don't you?

(Tues. 5:50 p.m.)

_When it's about the guy who made me trip and fall down the stairs, yes._

(Tues. 5:51 p.m.)

O:

(Tues. 5:52 p.m.)

Is dat y ya n hospital?

(Tues. 5:54 p.m.)

_No, Kendall. That happened last year. And before you ask, I will not tell you why I am in the hospital._

(Tues. 5:56 p.m.)

Poo.

(Tues. 5:57 p.m.)

Yr a meanie.

(Tues. 5:59 p.m.)

_You've told me this._

(Tues. 6:01 p.m.)

Wit a soul dat's dry and hard.

(Tues. 6:03 p.m.)

_Also that. Any new names you want to call me?_

(Tues. 6:05 p.m.)

Yr face makes me want 2 cry at how uGLY it is.

(Tues. 6:08 p.m.)

_You've never seen my face Kendall. You can't judge me on something you've never seen. Also, I've been told that my face is incredibly ascetically pleasing._

(Tues. 6:09 p.m.)

Really?

(Tues. 6:10 p.m.)

Cuz I think it's fugly!

(Tues. 6:12 p.m.)

_Can't judge something you've never seen, Kendall._

(Tues. 6:13 p.m.)

Yes I can!

(Tues. 6:14 p.m.)

_No, you can't. _

(Tues. 6:15 p.m.)

I hav dimples.

(Tues. 6:16 p.m.)

_Good for you._

(Tues. 6:17 p.m.)

Meanie.

(Tues. 6:19 p.m.)

That's my way of asking if you have them too.

(Tues. 6:21 p.m.)

_I do. Are you psychic or something?_

(Tues. 6:22 p.m.)

Yes.

(Tues. 6:22 p.m.)

I am.

(Tues. 6:23 p.m.)

Psychic psychopath extraordinaire.

(Tues. 6:25 p.m.)

I stalk people by textin them n calling them meanies.

(Tues. 6:27 p.m.)

Then kill then n their sleep n a hospital.

(Tues. 6:29 p.m.)

_So I'm not the only one you're stalking? I'm hurt. I thought I was special._

(Tues. 6:31 p.m.)

U r.

(Tues. 6:33 p.m.)

Yr da only 1 I'm doing it 2 right now.

(Tues. 6:35 p.m.)

I'm trying 2 cut back on my killing.

(Tues. 6:36 p.m.)

Da cops r starting 2 notice.

(Tues. 6:38 p.m.)

_That makes me feel all giddy inside._

(Tues. 6:39 p.m.)

;)

(Tues. 6:40 p.m.)

Yr special Logie.

(Tues. 6:41 p.m.)

Yr the chosen one.

(Tues. 6:43 p.m.)

_Not you're just reaching._

(Tues. 6:44 p.m.)

Yr da 1 who is meant 2 kill he-who-must-not-be-named.

(Tues. 6:46 p.m.)

_Now you're just quoting Harry Potter._

(Tues. 6:48 p.m.)

2 boldly go where no 1 has gone be4.

(Tues. 6:50 p.m.)

Star Trek. Nice. Seen the reboots?

(Tues. 6:51 p.m.)

OMG

(Tues. 6:52 p.m.)

_I take that as a yes._

(Tues. 6:53 p.m.)

YES!

(Tues. 6:54 p.m.)

It's so awesome!

(Tues. 6:55 p.m.)

I wanna live in the Star Trek universe!

(Tues. 6:56 p.m.)

I can be Kirk!

(Tues. 6:57 p.m.)

U can be Spock!

(Tues. 6:59 p.m.)

_I'd rather be Bones._

(Tues. 7:03 p.m.)

_I would like to be able to say, "Dammit, Kendall" a lot. It would be fun._

(Tues. 7:05 p.m.)

No! Be Spock! Yr heartless!

(Tues. 7:06 p.m.)

Just like him.

(Tues. 7:08 p.m.)

_He's not heartless. He just chooses not to feel because he doesn't like it._

(Tues. 7:09 p.m.)

Boo-fucking-hoo.

(Tues. 7:10 p.m.)

Yr Spock.

(Tues. 7:12 p.m.)

_Wow. You're very adamant about this._

(Tues. 7:14 p.m.)

Of course I am. Yr just like Spock!

(Tues. 7:16 p.m.)

_But I wanna be like Bones, he's a doctor. I want to be a doctor._

(Tues. 7:17 p.m.)

Fine.

(Tues. 7:18 p.m.)

U can be Bones.

(Tues. 7:20 p.m.)

_Yay. I feel all giddy inside._

(Tues. 7:22 p.m.)

It's just da moldy pudding u've been eaten Logie.

(Tues. 7:25 p.m.)

_That was one time. After I told them about it they've been getting me fresh pudding. _

(Tues. 7:30 p.m.)

_Sigh, I'll text you back in a bit. My parents are here with a… friend of there's._

(Tues. 7:31 p.m.)

Friend?

(Tues. 7:32 p.m.)

_I'll tell you when they leave._

(Tues. 7:33 p.m.)

Alright.

(Tues. 7:34 p.m.)

(Tues. 7:35 p.m.)

Text u in a bit

* * *

(Tues. 8:47 p.m.)

_I'm back._

(Tues. 8:50 p.m.)

LOGIE.

(Tues. 8:50 p.m.)

Hi!

(Tues. 8:52 p.m.)

_I was only gone for an hour, Kendall. _

(Tues. 8:54 p.m.)

It felt like 4ever.

(Tues. 8:55 p.m.)

Carlos got grounded for breaking his bed so I'm bored.

(Tues. 8:56 p.m.)

Dat y I started texting u.

(Tues. 8:57 p.m.)

Gonna tell me who dis "friend" was?

(Tues. 8:59 p.m.)

_If I do, promise not to make fun of me._

(Tues. 9:00 p.m.)

Logie.

(Tues. 9:01 p.m.)

Never.

(Tues. 9:03 p.m.)

Unless they were suiting you 4 a dress cuz u couldn't fight back.

(Tues. 9:04 p.m.)

Then yeah.

(Tues. 9:05 p.m.)

Gonna make fun of u.

(Tues. 9:07 p.m.)

_Why would they have me fitted for a dress?_

(Tues. 9:09 p.m.)

IDK.

(Tues. 9:10 p.m.)

My imagination iz amazing.

(Tues. 9:11 p.m.)

It's all Carlos' fault.

(Tues. 9:12 p.m.)

His stupidness leaks onto me.

(Tues. 9:14 p.m.)

_I don't think "stupidness" is a word._

(Tues. 9:15 p.m.)

Shh.

(Tues. 9:15 p.m.)

It is now.

(Tues. 9:16 p.m.)

Now tell me.

(Tues. 9:17 p.m.)

Who dis friend?

(Tues. 9:20 p.m.)

_Therapist._

(Tues. 9:21 p.m.)

WUt?

(Tues. 9:22 p.m.)

What happened Logan?

(Tues. 9:25 p.m.)

_I don't want to talk about it._

(Tues. 9:26 p.m.)

Come on.

(Tues. 9:27 p.m.)

We're friends.

(Tues. 9:28 p.m.)

Just tell me.

(Tues. 9:30 p.m.)

…

(Tues. 9:32 p.m.)

_I don't want to talk about it. I'll just talk to you later, Kendall._

(Tues. 9:33 p.m.)

Logan!

(Tues. 9:38 p.m.)

Logan!

(Tues. 9:45 p.m.)

Fine.

(Tues. 9:46 p.m.)

I'll text u later.

* * *

(Wed. 11:17 a.m.)

_Kendall?_

(Wed. 11:22 a.m.)

Yeah, Logan? What is it?

(Wed. 11:24 a.m.)

_I…_

(Wed. 11:26 a.m.)

You…?

(Wed. 11:29 a.m.)

_I'm sorry._

(Wed. 11:30 a.m.)

_About earlier, I mean._

(Wed. 11:32 a.m.)

Will u tell me wut dat was?

(Wed. 11:35 a.m.)

_I'm not ready yet. It's still too soon._

(Wed. 11:39 a.m.)

SIGH.

(Wed. 11:40 a.m.)

Fine.

(Wed. 11:41 a.m.)

Yr a meanie so u owe me a favor.

(Wed. 11:43 a.m.)

_I'm scared to ask what this favor is._

(Wed. 11:48 a.m.)

Wuts yr last name?

(Wed. 11:50 a.m.)

_Why would you want to know that?_

(Wed. 11:53 a.m.)

So I can be a better stalker.

(Wed. 11:55 a.m.)

_Mitchell. Logan Mitchell._

(Wed. 12:01 p.m.)

JUST FOUND U ON FACEBOOK.

(Wed. 12:03 p.m.)

U DO HAV DIMPLES.

(Wed. 12:04 p.m.)

VERY CUTE.

(Wed. 12:05 p.m.)

For a dude I meen.

(Wed. 12:07 p.m.)

_*mean*_

(Wed. 12:09 p.m.)

I thought u got over tryin 2 correct me?

(Wed. 12:12 p.m.)

_When it comes to your future and how everyone will think you're an illiterate idiot, never. And cute? Kendall, I think I'm touched._

(Wed. 12:16 p.m.)

Touched n da pants

(Wed. 12:17 p.m.)

;)

(Wed. 12:19 p.m.)

_Stop being disgusting, even if it does suit you._

(Wed. 12:22 p.m.)

D:

(Wed. 12:23 p.m.)

Sassy.

(Wed. 12:25 p.m.)

_I learned it from you._

(Wed. 12:27 p.m.)

_Sorry, gotta go, James is sneaking out of school to bring me pizza._

(Wed. 12:30 p.m.)

I want PIZZA!

(Wed. 12:32 p.m.)

_Too bad._

(Wed. 12:33 p.m.)

_You get none._

(Wed. 12:34 p.m.)

D:

(Wed. 12:35 p.m.)

Meanie.

* * *

(Thurs. 6:32 p.m.)

OK. Who iz dis and y u did ya get so pissy at Kendall?

(Thurs. 6:35 p.m.)

_I'm guessing this could be one of few people sense it isn't Kendall. His little sister, Carlos, or Jo. I'm not sure which though._

(Thurs. 6:36 p.m.)

Carlos

(Thurs. 6:38 p.m.)

_Ah, makes sense. Hello, Carlos. Glad to finally meet-or uh, text you. Can I ask why you have Kendall's phone?_

(Thurs. 6:40 p.m.)

Cuz he helping Katie out wif some of er homework.

(Thurs. 6:42 p.m.)

_God, you're texting habits are just as bad as Kendall's._

(Thurs. 6:43 p.m.)

HEY!

(Thurs. 6:43 p.m.)

Stop dat! It rude.

(Thurs. 6:45 p.m.)

_So I've been told. You going to tell me why you're texting me or just keep telling me I'm such a rude person?_

(Thurs. 6:46 p.m.)

…ur an ass, u know dat?

(Thurs. 6:48 p.m.)

_An ass? Hardly. Peeved with the literary level of fellow teenagers? Yes._

(Thurs. 6:49 p.m.)

Wut?

(Thurs. 6:51 p.m.)

_Never mind. Will you tell me why you have Kendall's phone?_

(Thurs. 6:52 p.m.)

Y do u text him?

(Thurs. 6:54 p.m.)

_If you read our conversation-which I'm sure you very possibly would have- you would know that he meant to text you but accidentally texted me, because he recently just got a new phone._

(Thurs. 6:56 p.m.)

Yeah, got that much. But y do u keep texting him?

(Thurs. 6:58 p.m.)

_He KEEPS texting me. Also, he's a distraction, a nice one at that._

(Thurs. 6:59 p.m.)

Y don't u tell him y ur in the hospital?

(Thurs. 7:02 p.m.)

_Because the reasons as to why I'm in the hospital are very, very personal to me. _

(Thurs. 7:05 p.m.)

Fnenfkljd;sabnhu!NHJKGnjdksljnfjk

(Thurs. 7:09 p.m.)

_I'm not sure what that text means. I know it's not Spanish because I've studied the language, and it's not any other language. So either you're having a seizure while texting me, or Kendall came back and the two of you are fighting over his phone. I'll just sit here eating some non-moldy pudding and wait until one of you wins._

(Thurs. 7:11 p.m.)

Srry bout dat.

(Thurs. 7:12 p.m.)

Carlos being a stupid best friend.

(Thurs. 7:14 p.m.)

_He wasn't being stupid, just protective. He's bound to have noticed that you text me constantly and giggle like a school girl at your phone._

(Thurs. 7:16 p.m.)

I DON'T GIGGLE LIKE A SCHOOL GIRL.

(Thurs. 7:18 p.m.)

_You didn't say you didn't giggle, just not like a school girl. Kendall, I'm bemused._

(Thurs. 7:20 p.m.)

Bemused my ass.

(Thurs. 7:21 p.m.)

So

(Thurs. 7:22 p.m.)

Personal huh?

(Thurs. 7:24 p.m.)

_You read the conversation Carlos and I had._

(Thurs. 7:25 p.m.)

Yup.

(Thurs. 7:26 p.m.)

U ever gonna tell me.

(Thurs. 7:28 p.m.)

_One day. Some day. Who knows._

(Thurs. 7:30 p.m.)

Very ominous.

(Thurs. 7:32 p.m.)

_A word with three syllables. I'm shocked you know any._

(Thurs. 7:33 p.m.)

HEY.

(Thurs. 7:34 p.m.)

Carlos is the stupid 1.

(Thurs. 7:35 p.m.)

I just make it seem like I am.

(Thurs. 7:38 p.m.)

_Is that why you text like an illiterate hillbilly?_

(Thurs. 7:40 p.m.)

I text like dat cuz it's faster 2 type out messges.

(Thurs. 7:43 p.m.)

_Makes sense. Even if reading your messages makes me dread for our future generations. So Katie is your little sister?_

(Thurs. 7:45 p.m.)

Never told u?

(Thurs. 7:47 p.m.)

_No, you just mentioned that you have a mom and a little sister, no names._

(Thurs. 7:49 p.m.)

OH, yeah, Katie and my mom.

(Thurs. 7:52 p.m.)

_If your mom ever had your phone and felt the sudden urge to text your friend in the hospital, what do I call her?_

(Thurs. 7:54 p.m.)

Mama Knight, or if ya wanna get all formal on my ass, Jennifer.

(Thurs. 7:55 p.m.)

God.

(Thurs. 7:56 p.m.)

It feels weird calling my mom by her name.

(Thurs. 7:58 p.m.)

_She is more than just "mom" to some people._

(Thurs. 7:59 p.m.)

I know.

(Thurs. 8:00 p.m.)

But I never had to call her that.

(Thurs. 8:03 p.m.)

_Kendall Knight. I think I'm going to go and be like you and stalk you on facebook._

(Thurs. 8:04 p.m.)

NO!

(Thurs. 8:05 p.m.)

My profile pic is stupid!

(Thurs. 8:10 p.m.)

_You riding a pony. The difference in size makes it that much funnier. Want to tell me why you're riding a pony?_

(Thurs. 8:11 p.m.)

U already found it!?

(Thurs. 8:13 p.m.)

_My phone is that amazing. It can also let me speak to a person in a different room._

(Thurs. 8:15 p.m.)

Stop being! wuts the word…

(Thurs. 8:17 p.m.)

_Belittling?_

(Thurs. 8:18 p.m.)

YEAH!

(Thurs. 8:19 p.m.)

Stop it.

(Thurs. 8:20 p.m.)

Meanie.

(Thurs. 8:23 p.m.)

_Never ;)_

* * *

(Sat. 9:25 p.m.)

_Who's Kendall?_

(Sat. 9:29 p.m.)

_What? How do you know that name? DID YOU GO THROUGH MY PHONE, JAMES?_

(Sat. 9:33 p.m.)

_I had to know who you keep texting man. I mean, when I was over at your parents while they were paying your phone bill and said your texting habit skyrocketed._

(Sat. 9:35 p.m.)

…_you talk to my parents about my phone bill?_

(Sat. 9:38 p.m.)

_We were worry about you man. After what happened with you and your brother. They're just worried you might do something rash._

(Sat. 9:40 p.m.)

_James, I'm fine. It's been well over a month since the incident._

(Sat. 9:44 p.m.)

_Yeah, and you've barely shown any of the five stages of grief._

(Sat. 9:46 p.m.)

_Stop reading the hospital magazines. You're already sub-par in intelligence. They'll only make you have the same brain activity as a Kardashian._

(Sat. 9:49 p.m.)

_KIM KARDASHIAN IS A GODDESS!_

(Sat. 9:52 p.m.)

_Who's only famous because of her money and a sex tape. You really need to stop forcing me to watch there show. It gives me too much ammunition in why you shouldn't watch it._

(Sat. 9:55 p.m.)

_WE'LL HAVE A CONVERSATION ABOUT HOW SHE IS A GODDES LATER._

(Sat. 9:56p.m.)

_Now we talk about you._

(Sat. 9:59p.m.)

_And my feelings? No thank you. I already have that therapist my parents got to talk about all my feelings._

(Sat. 10:04 p.m.)

_Come on man, we just worry._

(Sat. 10:08 p.m.)

_And I worry about all of you. Y'all aren't going through grief because you're all worried about me. I'm doing fine. The doctors said I'll be out in three weeks. I just have two months of physical therapy after that and I'll be right as rain._

(Sat. 10:13 p.m.)

_We don't have time to worry about ourselves when you were on suicide watch for two weeks!_

(Sat. 10:15 p.m.)

_I was pissed! Not suicidal!_

(Sat. 10:17 p.m.)

_Could have fooled me._

(Sat. 10:19 p.m.)

_Listen, I need to go. I'm tired and it's late._

(Sat. 10:22 p.m.)

_Yeah, sure. Fine Logan. We'll talk about this later!_

(Sat. 10:24 p.m.)

_About you and your obsession over Kim Kardashian, no thanks._

(Sat. 10:27 p.m.)

_SHE IS AN ICON._

* * *

(Sun. 1:39 p.m.)

_I feel like our friends are trying to intervene in our friendship._

(Sun. 1:45 p.m.)

GASP.

(Sun. 1:46 p.m.)

DID U JUST INITIATE A CONVERSATION?

(Sun. 1:48 p.m.)

_Yes, Kendall. Can we skip the pleasantries of me finally becoming comfortable with our friendship and talk about this?_

(Sun. 1:50 p.m.)

Meanie.

(Sun. 1:51 p.m.)

Talk bout wut?

(Sun. 1:54 p.m.)

_Other than the fact your writing is deplorable? The fact that both of our best friends have tried to get me to open up._

(Sun. 1:55 p.m.)

James talked 2 u 2?

(Sun. 1:57 p.m.)

_Yes, last night, before I went to sleep. He felt it important for me to open up with him and talk about my feelings._

(Sun. 1:59 p.m.)

At least he knows wut's going on wth u.

(Sun. 2:03 p.m.)

_Stop being so cynical. I don't know if I ever will tell you what happened with why I am in the hospital. I just needed to talk to someone about how they want me to open up._

(Sun. 2:05 p.m.)

U don't don't u.

(Sun. 2:07 p.m.)

_That was very unclear. I don't what?_

(Sun. 2:09 p.m.)

U don't open up much.

(Sun. 2:13 p.m.)

_Oh, no. Never felt the need to._

(Sun. 2:15 p.m.)

Dat must be sad.

(Sun. 2:17 p.m.)

_You're being very confusing today._

(Sun. 2:19 p.m.)

U don't open up.

(Sun. 2:20 p.m.)

U don't let people see the real you.

(Sun. 2:21 p.m.)

All we see is dis closed off, snarky person in a hospital bed.

(Sun. 2:22 p.m.)

It must get lonely.

(Sun. 2:23 p.m.)

Being closed off from people.

(Sun. 2:24 p.m.)

Never letting them in.

(Sun. 2:28 p.m.)

…_you're being very philosophical. I don't know if I like that._

(Sun. 2:30 p.m.)

Ur rubbing off on me.

(Sun. 2:33 p.m.)

_I don't like it._

(Sun. 2:35 p.m.)

Its cuz u let me in. :)

* * *

(Mon. 2:05 a.m.)

_I used to, you know._

(Mon. 2:07 a.m.)

Logan?

(Mon. 2:08 a.m.)

It's 2 n da mornin.

(Mon. 2:10 a.m.)

_Sorry. I just felt like I needed to tell you this. You're my friend, right? You have a right to know._

(Mon. 2:15 a.m.)

I'm all ears.

(Mon. 2:19 a.m.)

_I may have not talked to people a lot, or had many friends, but I was pretty much an open book to everyone who knew me. This quiet, intelligent, five-nine teenager who loved reading books._

(Mon. 2:24 a.m.)

_Something happened. With my brother, I mean. He's not around anymore. It's what put me in this hospital. There was an accident and it messed me up. Physically and mentally._

(Mon. 2:29 a.m.)

_I was already the shy, weird, geek at my school. James and my brother didn't care. James was my neighbor since I was five. Practically inseparable when he chased me around my front yard with a tub of gel, yelling out that he could fix my hair so I could get all the ladies. We were five. That wasn't pleasant at all._

(Mon. 2:33 a.m.)

_My brother dawdled me so much. He was everything I wanted to be. When James couldn't hang out my brother would drop everything he was doing just to talk with me. I was such a boring child. All I talked about was books and random things about science. He didn't care though. He listened to everything I said. _

(Mon. 2:34 a.m.)

What happened to him?

(Mon. 2:40 a.m.)

_He died._


	4. Of Course I'm Angry with You

Phew, I almost thought I wouldn't be able to upload this today. I'm staying with my parents for the week and there internet is the shittiest thing ever. I was without internet for like five hours. It was torture. Anyways, here, the next update. FYI, theirs actual dialogue going on in this chapter but it doesn't italisice, bold, or underline because people talking usually doesn't get that stuff. Just know that it's James and Kendall talking on the phone.

* * *

Kendall _ Logan  James_

* * *

~~~One week later~~~

(Mon. 7:45 p.m.)

Logan?

(Mon. 7:55 p.m.)

_What Kendall?_

(Mon. 7:57 p.m.)

Sorry bout that.

(Mon. 7:59 p.m.)

_About what? The fact that I told you my brother died and you ignored me for a week. Thanks, but that's not going to cut it._

(Mon. 8:02 p.m.)

I'm sorry!

(Mon. 8:03 p.m.)

I just didn't know wut to say.

(Mon. 8:04 p.m.)

And then my coach when all postal on us n I barely had time after practice 2 even eat n sleep!

(Mon. 8:05 p.m.)

Let alone process dis and text you.

(Mon. 8:08 p.m.)

_Do you know the hardest thing about telling you is?_

(Mon. 8:10 p.m.)

Wut?

(Mon. 8:12 p.m.)

_For some odd reason, beyond my understanding, I'm not mad._

(Mon. 8:13 p.m.)

Yay!

(Mon. 8:14 p.m.)

_I'm disappointed though._

(Mon. 8:15 p.m.)

:(

(Mon. 8:19 p.m.)

_Yeah, you better be sad. I told you this huge thing. Something that __**I**__ still can't fully process myself and you went and ignored me for an entire week._

(Mon. 8:21 p.m.)

I thought you weren't mad?

(Mon. 8:22 p.m.)

U sound mad.

(Mon. 8:25 p.m.)

_I lied. I'm very angry with you. I should get James over to your house and beat you in a way that a masochist would not like._

(Mon. 8:26 p.m.)

U membered.

(Mon. 8:29 p.m.)

_Of course I fucking remembered. When I'm angry it's like I'm a super genius. I remember everything about the person I'm angry at so I can us that as ammunition._

(Mon. 8:31 p.m.)

U sweared.

(Mon. 8:32 p.m.)

Logie never sweared be4

(Mon. 8:36 p.m.)

_Are you even taking this conversation serious? Because I swear I'll do what I said to you the first time we texted._

(Mon. 8:38 p.m.)

Dat you'd wheel yourself out n beat me with a crutch?

(Mon. 8:40 p.m.)

_I'm going to make sure it's a rusty old crutch. Make you get tetanus._

(Mon. 8:42 p.m.)

NO.

(Mon. 8:43 p.m.)

I haven't had my tetanus shot yet!

(Mon. 8:45 p.m.)

_Even better._

(Mon. 8:47 p.m.)

Apology text hug?

(Mon. 8:49 p.m.)

_That's not even a thing._

(Mon. 8:50 p.m.)

_And no. Just let me yell at you some more through texts and I'll get over it._

(Mon. 8:52 p.m.)

Ok

(Mon. 8:53 p.m.)

Yell away

(Mon. 8:55 p.m.)

_Your eyebrows are hideous. I mean, do you intentionally make them look like caterpillars crawling over your face? _

(Mon. 8:59 p.m.)

_I'm sorry for whoever you date. I feel sorry that Jo had to date you. At least, from what I've seen on your Facebook her eyebrows looked managed and trimmed. Yours remind me of a caveman._

(Mon. 9:03 p.m.)

_And really, Kendall. You need to fix your privacy setting on your Facebook account. I can see everything about you on it and we're not even friends on it. _

(Mon. 9:05 p.m.)

U done?

(Mon. 9:06 p.m.)

_No. Give me a minute._

(Mon. 9:10 p.m.)

_And you're an idiot, who stays up all night playing Halo and expects to pass there math test the next day? Only an idiot would pray for that ridiculous outcome. I'm happy Karma is on my side and you failed that test. _

(Mon. 9:11 p.m.)

How bout now?

(Mon. 9:12 p.m.)

_Almost._

(Mon. 9:15 p.m.)

_That pony is the only thing that is aesthetically pleasing in your profile picture. Your eyebrows make you look fugly._

(Mon. 9:16 p.m.)

_Ok. Now I'm done._

(Mon. 9:18 p.m.)

Wow.

(Mon. 9:19 p.m.)

_No one's ever said dat much about my eyebrows._

(Mon. 9:20 p.m.)

I mean they've told me there huge.

(Mon. 9:21 p.m.)

But u

(Mon. 9:22p.m.)

U went into DETAIL about it.

(Mon. 9:23 p.m.)

U made my self-esteem go down.

(Mon. 9:24 p.m.)

:(

(Mon. 9:27 p.m.)

_Good. Feel the pain. Because it isn't as bad as a friend ignoring me for an entire week after I told them my big brother died._

(Mon. 9:30 p.m.)

I feel like no matter how much I say I'm sorry you won't take it.

(Mon. 9:31 p.m.)

_Damn right I won't._

(Mon. 9:32 p.m.)

_Now, how was your week?_

(Mon. 9:34 p.m.)

We just gonna ignore you being angry?

(Mon. 9:36 p.m.)

_Yes. If we don't, I feel like I might actually follow through on my threats and beat you with a crutch._

(Mon. 9:38 p.m.)

Deserve it.

(Mon. 9:39 p.m.)

But aight.

(Mon. 9:42 p.m.)

_Your literary abilities make me weep tears for my generation._

(Mon. 9:44 p.m.)

Yr just gonna burn me any chance u get?

(Mon. 9:46 p.m.)

_Yes._

(Mon. 9:49 p.m.)

_Fuzzy eyebrow man._

* * *

(Incoming Call)

"ello?"

"You're a fucking ass, you know that."

"Who is this?... _Logan_?"

"No, you fucking idiot. I'm his best friend, James."

"Oh, ugh, hi, I guess? Why am I an ass?"

"Because he fucking told you something important about why he's in the hospital and you go and fuck it up!"

"I was in hockey pra-"

"I don't care! Do you know how depressed he was when you 'ignored' him all last week? I thought he was going to try and kill himself again!"

"What!?"

"You heard me, you dumbass. After his brother died we had him on suicide watch."

"I… I didn't know."

"And that's what gets me angrier. You didn't fucking know. You didn't know that Logan and his brother were the closest people I've ever met. Don't get me started on all the stuff that made it seem like they were being all incestual and crap, they weren't, but it really seemed like it."

"…ugh…"

"My point exactly! They were so close that it hurt Logan the most. And what hurt him most was that he was there! He watched his big brother die."

"…what do you want me to say?"

"I DON'T KNOW! All I know is that the two weeks you were texting Logan he seemed back to normal. Like he and his brother weren't in that car that got hit by a drunk driver than watch his brother die. Dammit, he seemed like he was getting better. He only has a like a week left in the hospital until his legs fully heal and then he's out. "

"He really hasn't told me anything about why he was in the hospital. All I know was that his brother died."

"And that's was pisses me off more. Logan has fucking trust issues. Took him forever for him to consider me a friend."

"I was pretty much his friend a few days after we started texting."

"That pisses me off! It took months when we were kids for him to even start calling me a friend, and you, five fucking days! Which is why I'm pissed at you for ignoring him! He never meets someone he considers a friend so fast!"

"I guess I was the exception."

"Which is why you have to find a way to make it up to him."

"And do what? If you've been reading our past conversations you know that we haven't even met."

"I don't care, Kendall, just make him feel better about telling you this. He's still being all pouty even if you two made up."

"I'll think of something."

"Thank god. You better fix it, I mean really fix it between you two, soon. All this stress is really messing up my hair."

"I will."

"You better before I walk over to that crappy public school and beat your ass in front of everyone."

"Yeah… how'd you get my number anyways?"

"Wow, you are an idiot. I got into Logan's phone and got it from there."

"Oh, and I'm not an idiot!"

"Really? Cause from here you're the biggest idiot I know."

(Call ended)

* * *

(Thurs. 1:49 p.m.)

_Kendall…_

(Thurs. 1:56 p.m.)

Yes Logie?

(Thurs. 1:59 p.m.)

_Do you know why I was sent twelve dozen bouquets of flowers to my room? Not just twelve, but twelve dozen. Making that one-hundred and forty-four flowers._

(Thurs. 2:05 p.m.)

:O

(Thurs. 2:06 p.m.)

Dats a lot.

(Thurs. 2:07 p.m.)

And no.

(Thurs. 2:08 p.m.)

I don't know.

(Thurs. 2:10 p.m.)

_Then who is this "psychic psychopath extraordinaire" that signed the card and sent it to me?_

(Thurs. 2:15 p.m.)

Your daily neighborhood Batman?

(Thurs. 2:17 p.m.)

_Batman isn't psychic or a psychopath. He's a detective._

(Thurs. 2:20 p.m.)

Same difference.

(Thurs. 2:24 p.m.)

_No, not really. Did you send me all these flowers that are currently overflowing in my room? The nurses think I have some kind of sugar daddy or cougar or something from all this. I think they're having a bet to see who it is._

(Thurs. 2:26 p.m.)

:D

(Thurs. 2:28 p.m.)

Dat's awesome!

(Thurs. 2:30 p.m.)

So who is it Logie?

(Thurs. 2:34 p.m.)

Do you have a sugar daddy?

(Thurs. 2:35 p.m.)

Or a cougar?

(Thurs. 2:36 p.m.)

;)

(Thurs. 2:39 p.m.)

_Right now I have a headache from all the nurses who are currently trying to cajole the answer out of me._

(Thurs. 2:43 p.m.)

D:

(Thurs. 2:44 p.m.)

Tell them a sugar daddy.

(Thurs. 2:45 p.m.)

Cuz dats wut batman iz

(Thurs. 2:46 p.m.)

A sugar daddy who fights crime.

(Thurs. 2:50 p.m.)

_Batman doesn't really date. The only person that I know who's had any type of romantic relationship with him is catwomen._

(Thurs. 2:53 p.m.)

_I think the nurses want this number of my "sugar daddy" or "cougar" to see if they can get a date with them. It's very uncomfortable for me._

(Thurs. 2:57 p.m.)

They want my number?

(Thurs. 2:58 p.m.)

Give it to the hot nurses!

(Thurs. 3:04 p.m.)

_Dammit, Kendall. Why did you send me all these flowers?_

(Thurs. 3:07 p.m.)

U said dammit.

(Thurs. 3:10 p.m.)

_Of course I did. I'm Bones, remember? You're Kirk. Now tell me why you sent me all these flowers before I wheel myself over to your school and hypo you!_

(Thurs. 3:15 p.m.)

James called me and said I really needed 2 apologize to you.

(Thurs. 3:17 p.m.)

I usually never hav 2 work so hard 4 n apology unless it's 4 a girl I'm datin.

(Thurs. 3:18 p.m.)

Flowers usually work on them.

(Thurs. 3:20 p.m.)

_We are not dating, Kendall._

(Thurs. 3:25 p.m.)

Yet ;)

(Thurs. 3:28 p.m.)

_From what you've told me, you are a very heterosexual person. _

(Thurs. 3:29 p.m.)

_Wait_

(Thurs. 3:30 p.m.)

_JAMES CALLED YOU?_

(Thurs. 3:33 p.m.)

Yup.

(Thurs. 3:35 p.m.)

_I need to go._

(Thurs. 3:38 p.m.)

Logie?

(Thurs. 3:40 p.m.)

_I'll text you in a bit. I have to go and yell at my best friend._

(Thurs. 3:45 p.m.)

Do u accept my apology though?

(Thurs. 3:47 p.m.)

_Yes, Kendall. How did you know that lilies were my favorite?_

(Thurs. 3:51 p.m.)

Cuz I'm BATMAN.

* * *

(Thurs. 4:10 p.m.)

_James, my oldest best friend ever._

(Thurs. 4:15 p.m.)

_I feel like I'm gonna get yelled at. _

(Thurs. 4:17 p.m.)

_Am I gonna get yelled at?_

(Thurs. 4:19 p.m.)

_Yes. _

(Thurs. 4:23 p.m.)

_I knew it._

(Thurs. 4:27 p.m.)

_WHY DID YOU CALL KENDALL? HOW DID YOU EVEN GET HIS NUMBER?_

(Thurs. 4:31 p.m.)

_Well, it's not like your password on your phone is hard Logan._

(Thurs. 4:32 p.m.)

_Logiebear? Really? _

(Thurs. 4:33 p.m.)

_Not a hard thing to figure out._

(Thurs. 4:36 p.m.)

_MY MOM CALLS ME THAT._

(Thurs. 4:38 p.m.)

_THAT'S NOT THE POINT. THE POINT IS THAT YOU CALLED KENDALL WHEN YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO!_

(Thurs. 4:40 p.m.)

_I had every right dude. You're my best friend._

(Thurs. 4:42 p.m.)

_He was making you feel lousy. _

(Thurs. 4:43 p.m.)

_So I called him._

(Thurs. 4:44 p.m.)

_Yelled at him a bit._

(Thurs. 4:45 p.m.)

_And told him to really apologize._

(Thurs. 4:46 p.m.)

_What'd he do?_

(Thurs. 4:48 p.m.)

_HE SENT MY ONE-HUNDRED AND FORTY-FOUR FLOWERS!_

(Thurs. 4:52 p.m.)

_Aw, that's sweet._

(Thurs. 4:54 p.m.)

_I underestimated the guy. Thought he was gonna call you and say sorry._

(Thurs. 4:55 p.m.)

_Do you know how much it costs to get 144 flowers sent?_

(Thurs. 4:56 p.m.)

_Like_

(Thurs. 4:57 p.m.)

_A lot._

(Thurs. 4:58 p.m.)

_Like_

(Thurs. 4:59 p.m.)

_My entire paycheck kind of a lot._

(Thurs. 5:04 p.m.)

_He didn't need to apologize a second time. I understood why he didn't text back. He has a life other than constantly texting me._

(Thurs. 5:09 p.m.)

_That doesn't mean you weren't hurt when he "ignored" you for a week._

(Thurs. 5:10 p.m.)

_I know you Logan._

(Thurs. 5:11 p.m.)

_You hold grudges._

(Thurs. 5:12 p.m.)

_Like_

(Thurs. 5:13 p.m.)

_For a really really long time._

(Thurs. 5:14 p.m.)

_If he didn't apologize a second time your anger would have built up and you would have exploded on him._

(Thurs. 5:15 p.m.)

_I don't want that to happen._

(Thurs. 5:16 p.m.)

_You barely have any friends as it is._

(Thurs. 5:17 p.m.)

_And with what happened with your brother I've been worried._

(Thurs. 5:18 p.m.)

_Kendall makes you worry less._

(Thurs. 5:19 p.m.)

_He distracts you from your shattered bones in your legs._

(Thurs. 5:20 p.m.)

_And helps you with moving on._

(Thurs. 5:25 p.m.)

_You're still a douche for not involving me in this._

(Thurs. 5:29 p.m.)

_A douche who cares about his friend._

* * *

(Thurs. 7:24 p.m.)

_So, tell me exactly how'd you find out what room I'm in and were able to pay for one-hundred and forty-four lilies to my room in such a short time?_

(Thurs. 7:30 p.m.)

My Batman powers.

(Thurs. 7:34 p.m.)

_Batman doesn't have any powers. He knows how to fight extremely well and has billions to back up his high-tech crime fighting equipment._

(Thurs. 7:35 p.m.)

U ruin all my fun.

(Thurs. 7:37 p.m.)

_I ruin what needs to be ruined to find out how exactly you did the impossible._

(Thurs. 7:38 p.m.)

Fine

(Thurs. 7:40 p.m.)

Jo works at a flower shop n got me a discount on da lilies.

(Thurs. 7:42 p.m.)

Finding which room u were n wasn't dat hard. Only 1 Logie Mitchell n da hospital.

(Thurs. 7:43 p.m.)

So

(Thurs. 7:44 p.m.)

Tada

(Thurs. 7:47 p.m.)

_You didn't need to do that Kendall. _

(Thurs. 7:49 p.m.)

I don't care.

(Thurs. 7:50 p.m.)

I wanted 2.

(Thurs. 7:51 p.m.)

I made you feel like crap

(Thurs. 7:52 p.m.)

As yr friend it was my job to fix it

(Thurs. 7:53 p.m.)

Did I fix it?

(Thurs. 7:56 p.m.)

_Yes, Kendall, you fixed._

(Thurs. 7:58 p.m.)

Yay.

(Thurs. 8:02 p.m.)

_You're an idiot._

(Thurs. 8:03 p.m.)

An idiot who's yr friend :D

(Thurs. 8:05 p.m.)

_Which was a huge mistake._

(Thurs. 8:06 p.m.)

GASP

(Thurs. 8:07 p.m.)

Liar.

(Thurs. 8:08 p.m.)

Yr a liar Logie.

(Thurs. 8:09 p.m.)

U love that I'm yr friend.

(Thurs. 8:12 p.m.)

_No._

(Thurs. 8:14 p.m.)

Yes u are.

(Thurs. 8:15 p.m.)

I can tell yr smiling. U liar.

(Thurs. 8:16 p.m.)

_I'm not._

(Thurs. 8:17 p.m.)

Totally r.

(Thurs. 8:18 p.m.)

No…

(Thurs. 8:19 p.m.)

Yup.

(Thurs. 8:20 p.m.)

Yr a smiling liar Logie.

(Thurs. 8:21 p.m.)

_:D_


	5. Turn you on with my Words

Any grammatical errors are intentional. Just, fyi,

* * *

Kendall _Logan_ Carlos

* * *

(Mon 10:03 a.m.)

_Kendall..._

(Mon 10:06 a.m.)

Hi!

(Mon 10:07 a.m.)

Wut can I do 4 y mr. Logie Mitchell?

(Mon 10:10 a.m.)

_Distract me. It's quiet._

(Mon 10:13 a.m.)

Well

(Mon 10:14 a.m.)

U r n da hospital.

(Mon 10:16 a.m.)

_No I'm not._

(Mon 10:19 a.m.)

Wut?

(Mon 10:22 a.m.)

_I just got discharged today. I'm at my house. My mom stayed home from work to take care of me but it's really quiet. Distract me._

(Mon 10:25 a.m.)

Y didn u tell me?

(Mon 10:26 a.m.)

I would hav got u more flowers.

(Mon 10:29 a.m.)

_I'm ok with flowers Kendall. You really didn't have to get me them. Especially since my mom is obsessed with flowers and can make them last almost a month just in the vase._

(Mon 10:32 a.m.)

Aww

(Mon 10:33 a.m.)

U took da flowers home.

(Mon 10:35 a.m.)

_My mom insisted on that. They're all around my room right now. It's slightly distressing._

(Mon 10:37 a.m.)

Awesome!

(Mon 10:38 a.m.)

So

(Mon 10:39 a.m.)

Logie Mitchell

(Mon 10:40 a.m.)

How does it feel to be in da real world?

(Mon 10:43 a.m.)

_Odd. I've been in the hospital for two months recovering and finally being out is relieving yet overwhelming._

(Mon 10:47 a.m.)

U hav been in the hospital 4 2 months.

(Mon 10:49 a.m.)

Must be an adjustment to re-assimilate back into society.

(Mon 10:52 a.m.)

_You're use of advanced vocabulary makes me giddy inside._

(Mon 10:55 a.m.)

Knew dat would help.

(Mon 10:56 a.m.)

I'm that good

(Mon 10:57 a.m.)

;)

(Mon 10:58 a.m.)

Turn people on wif just a few words.

(Mon. 11:01 a.m.)

_There's a difference between butterflies in your stomach and being turned on. One of which I will never be by your voice, actions, or texts._

(Mon. 11:05 a.m.)

...meanie.

(Mon. 11:07 a.m.)

_It's alright, Kendall. I'm sure you get all the ladies._

(Mon. 11:11 a.m.)

BITCH.

(Mon. 11:12 a.m.)

I do.

(Mon. 11:13 a.m.)

Get all da ladies!

(Mon. 11:16 a.m.)

I'm goin on a date n a few days btw.

(Mon. 11:18 a.m.)

_I feel sorry for that poor girl. What's her name, so I can pray for her?_

(Mon. 11:21 a.m.)

Hey!

(Mon. 11:22 a.m.)

Da ladies love me!

(Mon. 11:24 a.m.)

And her name is Lucy.

(Mon. 11:27 a.m.)

_Lucy Stone? Red highlights, Lucy Stone?_

(Mon. 11:30 a.m.)

...yeah

(Mon. 11:34 a.m.)

How do ya know her?

(Mon. 11:35 a.m.)

GASP.

(Mon. 11:36 a.m.)

Did ya date her?

(Mon. 11:39 a.m.)

_Kendall. Honestly. Do you think I would have dated punk-rock Lucy Stone? With my type of personality?_

(Mon. 11:42 a.m.)

Idk.

(Mon. 11:46 a.m.)

Did you?

(Mon. 11:48 a.m.)

_No, I did not date Lucy Stone._

(Mon. 11:50 a.m.)

Then how do ya know her?

(Mon. 11:51 a.m.)

Huh Logan huh?

(Mon. 11:55 a.m.)

How

(Mon. 11:56 a.m.)

Do

(Mon. 11:58 a.m.)

Ya

(Mon. 11:59 a.m.)

Know

(Mon. 12:00 p.m.)

Her?

(Mon. 12:02 p.m.)

_Well if you stopped texting word by word I can tell you._

(Mon. 12:05 p.m.)

Fine.

(Mon. 12:06 p.m.)

Go.

(Mon. 12:08 p.m.)

_Our moms are in the same book club._

(Mon. 12:10 p.m.)

Oh.

(Mon. 12:11 p.m.)

So

(Mon. 12:12 p.m.)

Ya haven't dated her?

(Mon. 12:15 p.m.)

_No, Kendall, I haven't. You don't have to feel threatened by the two of us knowing each other. We only talked when her mom forced her to go to book club at my place when we were younger._

(Mon. 12:17 p.m.)

_She comes by with her mom sometimes, but as you know, I've been in the hospital for two months._

(Mon. 12:19 p.m.)

Yeah.

(Mon. 12:20 p.m.)

How does it feel 2 be out in da real world?

(Mon. 12:22 p.m.)

_Seeing as I've been in my room all day, anticlimactic._

(Mon. 12:26 p.m.)

Ya not going to school yet?

(Mon. 12:29 p.m.)

_Not for at least another month. I could go by wheel chair or crutch but rather not._

(Mon. 12:33 p.m.)

Y?

(Mon. 12:36 p.m.)

_People, Kendall. If I went with a wheelchair or crutches I'd be the center of attention. I'd rather not be._

(Mon. 12:39 p.m.)

How r u not behind in school work?

(Mon. 12:43 p.m.)

_I thought I told you this already? James brings me my school work when he comes and visits and gives it to my teachers the next day._

(Mon. 12:46 p.m.)

So yr not behind?

(Mon. 12:49 p.m.)

_Nope. Still have mid-nineties in all my classes._

(Mon. 12:51 p.m.)

O:

(Mon. 12:52 p.m.)

90s!?

(Mon. 12:54 p.m.)

_Yes._

(Mon. 12:56 p.m.)

I forget yr a genius.

(Mon. 12:58 p.m.)

_Well, that is because you're the stupid one in the conversation._

(Mon. 1:02 p.m.)

O:

(Mon. 1:03 p.m.)

My feelings!

(Mon. 1:04 p.m.)

U hurt them!

(Mon. 1:06 p.m.)

_I'm so so sorry. Here let me send a hug through text for you._

(Mon. 1:10 p.m.)

U said those aren't a thing!

(Mon. 1:13 p.m.)

_Now they are._

(Mon. 1:15 p.m.)

…Logie you are so weird.

(Mon. 1:17 p.m.)

_Are you just realizing that right now?_

(Mon. 1:19 p.m.)

No.

(Mon. 1:20 p.m.)

Just felt like I needed 2 tell ya.

(Mon. 1:22 p.m.)

_Thank you, Kendall. I know that I am weird. Having only two friends tends to do that to you._

(Mon. 1:25 p.m.)

GASP

(Mon. 1:26 p.m.)

I JUST GOT DA PERFECT IDEA

(Mon. 1:28 p.m.)

_I'm scared to know what it is._

(Mon. 1:30 p.m.)

I'LL MAKE CARLOS TEXT YOU.

(Mon. 1:31 p.m.)

I'M A GENUIS.

(Mon. 1:33 p.m.)

_Why are you texting in all caps?_

(Mon. 1:36 p.m.)

CUZ

(Mon. 1:37 p.m.)

I'M A GENIUS.

(Mon. 1:39 p.m.)

_You have told me repeatedly that I am the genius and yet I am not texting in caps. Says a lot._

(Mon. 1:43 p.m.)

No it doesn't!

(Mon. 1:46 p.m.)

I'll text Carlos right now.

(Mon. 1:48 p.m.)

_You're in school._

(Mon. 1:50 p.m.)

Yeah…?

(Mon. 1:51 p.m.)

Wuts yr point?

(Mon. 1:54 p.m.)

_From what I can tell about you, you would make it possible for you and your best friend to have the same schedule._

(Mon. 1:57 p.m.)

…true.

(Mon. 1:58 p.m.)

But like I told ya b4.

(Mon. 1:59 p.m.)

I'm smarter than Carlos.

(Mon. 2:00 p.m.)

I'm in an ap class right now.

(Mon. 2:03 p.m.)

_Kendall. I'm surprised. You? In an advanced placement class? Never would have guessed._

(Mon. 2:07 p.m.)

Dats cuz u don't know everything bout me Logie.

(Mon. 2:10 p.m.)

_I know that you text like an illiterate hillbilly and play hockey._

(Mon. 2:14 p.m.)

WHO TOLD YA I PLAYED HOCKEY!?

(Mon. 2:15 p.m.)

R U A PSYCHIC?

(Mon. 2:17 p.m.)

_Kendall…_

(Mon. 2:18 p.m.)

_Really?_

(Mon. 2:19 p.m.)

_You told me the second week I knew you._

(Mon. 2:23 p.m.)

Oh…

(Mon. 2:24 p.m.)

Rite….

(Mon. 2:25 p.m.)

I KNEW THAT.

(Mon. 2:32 p.m.)

_Sure you did._

(Mon. 2:34 p.m.)

_Sigh, sorry. I have to go. My mom's acting like her heads cut off, because I sat up without asking her. She thinks I broke or sprained something because I squeaked a little from the pain._

(Mon. 2:37 p.m.)

U squeaked?

(Mon. 2:38 p.m.)

Like a mouse?

(Mon. 2:39 p.m.)

CUTE.

(Mon. 2:42 p.m.)

_Stop telling another boy he is cute. Sends him the wrong message. And anyways, you have a date. Exactly, when though? So I know to ignore your texts as you try to shamelessly flirt with me._

(Mon. 2:46 p.m.)

I DON'T FLIRT WITH YOU.

(Mon. 2:48 p.m.)

_You do a little, Kendall._

(Mon. 2:50 p.m.)

I do?

(Mon. 2:52 p.m.)

Oh, well…. IDC

(Mon. 2:53 p.m.)

AND

(Mon. 2:54 p.m.)

_It's dis Friday._

(Mon. 2:56 p.m.)

_I'll ignore you Friday then._

(Mon. 2:59 p.m.)

AND I'LL BE GETTING A BITCH.

(Mon. 3:02 p.m.)

_Say that to Lucy's face and she'll most likely punch you._

(Mon. 3:05 p.m.)

RITE.

(Mon. 3:06 p.m.)

I'M GETTING A DATE WITH A LADY.

(Mon. 3:09 p.m.)

_Sigh. I guess she won't hit you at that._

* * *

(Wed. 6:39 p.m.)

So y am I texting u?

(Wed. 6:44 p.m.)

_Who is this? Carlos?_

(Wed. 6:46 p.m.)

No doy ya idiot.

(Wed. 6:49 p.m.)

_It seems like you are not in a good mood. Tell your best friends friend about this. And why you're texting him._

(Wed. 6:52 p.m.)

I'm texting u because Kendall wouldn't stop bothering me until I did.

(Wed. 6:55 p.m.)

_Wow. I understood the majority of that sentence without having to use my teenage hormones to translate all the abbreviations. I'm impressed, and Kendall called you stupid._

(Wed. 6:58 p.m.)

HE DID?

(Wed. 7:02 p.m.)

_On many occasions. And I thought he was kidding when he said he would get you to text me. It was three days ago._

(Wed. 7:05 p.m.)

3 dys of him poking me over n over 2 text u!

(Wed. 7:07 p.m.)

_There's the abbreviations I know and loathe._

(Wed. 7:09 p.m.)

So Logan. Whats yr deal?

(Wed. 7:12 p.m.)

_My deal? I don't know many teenagers that say "deal."_

(Wed. 7:15 p.m.)

From what Kendall told me you don't hav a lot of friends to know dat.

(Wed. 7:17 p.m.)

_Touche._

(Wed. 7:19 p.m.)

Touche? Wuts dat? Is it like an ice cream?

(Wed. 7:24 p.m.)

_Sigh. Never mind. Ok, here's my 'deal.' I was in a car accident with my brother, wounded up in the hospital for two months recovering from life threatening injuries, Kendall started texting me a month into that thinking it was you-on that note, why didn't he just switch his contacts into his new phone?_

(Wed. 7:26 p.m.)

He would hav.

(Wed. 7:28 p.m.)

If we didn't see what would happen to it if we put it in the microwave.

(Wed. 7:31 p.m.)

_Really? The microwave? Why did y'all put his phone in the microwave? _

(Wed. 7:34 p.m.)

I was curious!

(Wed. 7:35 p.m.)

And he didn't know about it until it blew the power out in my house.

(Wed. 7:37 p.m.)

_If you knew me back then I would have gladly told you "I told you so."_

(Wed. 7:39 p.m.)

Yeah whatever.

(Wed. 7:40 p.m.)

What else were you saying?

(Wed. 7:41 p.m.)

You started 2 talk 2 Kendall and?

(Wed. 7:45 p.m.)

_We talked for three of the four weeks we knew each other. He was caught up with hockey starting up again that he didn't text me for a week, which left me bitter because I told him something very, very important._

(Wed. 7:47 p.m.)

Yr brother died?

(Wed. 7:48 p.m.)

Right?

(Wed. 7:50 p.m.)

_I should have guessed that he told you that. Yes, he did. In the car accident._

(Wed. 7:52 p.m.)

Sorry.

(Wed. 7:55 p.m.)

_It's alright. It's not like it was your fault._

(Wed. 7:57 p.m.)

I asked my dad bout it.

(Wed. 7:58 p.m.)

He's a cop.

(Wed. 7:59 p.m.)

He was on duty dat night.

(Wed. 8:03 p.m.)

_And what did he say?_

(Wed. 8:05 p.m.)

You were lucky to be alive.

(Wed. 8:07 p.m.)

Said whoever was driving was driving way over the speed limit drunk and was texting.

(Wed. 8:10 p.m.)

_That's what James told me. He said they didn't survive._

(Wed. 8:12 p.m.)

Nah, my dad said he died on the scene.

(Wed. 8:16 p.m.)

_In all honesty this was not how I pictured any conversation with you to go._

(Wed. 8:18 p.m.)

What'd ya think we were gonna talk about?

(Wed. 8:21 p.m.)

_Oh, your obsession with corndogs, hockey; things that interest you. Not my depressing life for the past few months._

(Wed. 8:24 p.m.)

What is it with u?

(Wed. 8:29 p.m.)

_You're going to have to be more specific with that. For all I know you can be asking about me recovering and slowly being able to walk again, the fact that I haven't had a hair cut in three months, so everything's getting shaggy, or my mom keeping all the flowers Kendall got me as an apology making my room smell like lilies twenty-four-seven._

(Wed. 8:31 p.m.)

He sent u flowers?

(Wed. 8:34 p.m.)

_Yes, did he not tell you?_

(Wed. 8:36 p.m.)

No, just dat he was being an idiot and got u mad at him.

(Wed. 8:37 p.m.)

Wait

(Wed. 8:38 p.m.)

Don't distract me!

(Wed. 8:39 p.m.)

I'm trying to point something out!

(Wed. 8:42 p.m.)

_Will it make this conversation lighthearted and funny like my conversations with Kendall, or back to depressing?_

(Wed. 8:44 p.m.)

Depressing

(Wed. 8:46 p.m.)

Why are u so nonshalant about what happened 2 u and yr brother?

(Wed. 8:49 p.m.)

_*Nonchalant*_

(Wed. 8:51 p.m.)

Dude

(Wed. 8:52 p.m.)

Whatever

(Wed. 8:53 p.m.)

Answer the question.

(Wed. 9:00 p.m.)

_Alright Mr. Bossy Pants. I'm not "nonchalant" about the fact that my brother and I were in a car accident and I don't get to see him anymore. I'm very pissed about it. But, honestly, what are you going to do about it? It's not like me being angry about it will solve anything. It's all in the past. I'm trying to move on with my life. Why can no one see that? James thinks I'm suicidal, my parents are paying for me to see a therapists over the accident. I DON'T CARE. All I want is for them grieve like I did, and then get on with their lives like I'm trying so hard to do. But no, they can't handle the fact that I'm so understanding. I know that my brother died. No one has to remind me that. I KNOW THAT. They weren't the ones who were there with him in the car. They didn't see how he did his best to keep my mind off the fact that we were hit by a car and flipped down the road. They weren't the ones who talked to me about the cross country road trip I was going with him and James to see all the different schools I could go to when I graduated. They weren't the ones who distracted me about the fact that I couldn't feel my legs or anything from the waist below. And they weren't the ones who kept calling out to him while he finally bled out from the shards of glass in his side. They weren't there. So they need to understand that I don't want to talk about it. That I don't want to remember that night. I knows he's dead. They need to stop reminding me!_

(Wed. 9:07 p.m.)

I

(Wed. 9:08 p.m.)

Um

(Wed. 9:09 p.m.)

I know that dude.

(Wed. 9:10 p.m.)

Maybe they don't?

(Wed. 9:11 p.m.)

That's why they keep asking you about it?

(Wed. 9:12 p.m.)

They want u 2 tell them this stuff.

(Wed. 9:18 p.m.)

Dude?

(Wed. 9:19 p.m.)

U there?

…

…

…

(Wed. 9:40 p.m.)

_Yeah, I'm here._

(Wed. 9:41 p.m.)

_Sorry you had to read all that. I don't know where that came from._

(Wed. 9:43 p.m.)

Logan dude u don't have to explain urself

(Wed. 9:44 p.m.)

Totally understand.

(Wed. 9:46 p.m.)

_Still. Sorry. _

(Wed. 9:48 p.m.)

Dude

(Wed. 9:49 p.m.)

Like I said

(Wed. 9:50 p.m.)

Totally fine

(Wed. 9:51 p.m.)

I'll give u som time 4 urself.

(Wed. 9:52 p.m.)

U probably need It

(Wed. 9:55 p.m.)

_Yeah, thank you, Carlos. Kendall was wrong about you. You're not an idiot. _

(Wed. 9:57 p.m.)

Thanks dude. Now if only girls will see that.

(Wed. 10:00 p.m.)

_If you were a guy and my legs worked, I would totally jump you. _

(Wed. 10:03 p.m.)

Wut?

(Wed. 10:05 p.m.)

Did ya… did ya just come out to me?

(Wed. 10:08 p.m.)

_I felt like it was more of a compliant, but I guess so. Carlos, I am a homosexual. I like guys not girls. Why? Is that a problem?_

(Wed. 10:10 p.m.)

NO!

(Wed. 10:11 p.m.)

Dude

(Wed. 10:12 p.m.)

Totally fine with you being gay!

(Wed. 10:13 p.m.)

I'm not homophobic!

(Wed. 10:14 p.m.)

Go rainbow power!

(Wed. 10:17 p.m.)

_ Rainbow power? Alright then. That was a bit odd, but from what Kendall has told me, you are a bit odd._

(Wed. 10:19 p.m.)

Does Kendall know?

(Wed. 10:22 p.m.)

_That I play for the other team, per-se? No, the topics never come up about my sexuality. But I have my concerns._

(Wed. 10:24 p.m.)

Concerns? U think Kendall'll not like that ur gay?

(Wed. 10:27 p.m.)

_ No, we've talked about gay in general. But he has flirted a lot with me, well, I think. I've never been flirted with anyone before so I'm not sure._

(Wed. 10:29 p.m.)

Dude

(Wed. 10:31 p.m.)

Don't ask me.

(Wed. 10:32 p.m.)

He never lets me around him when he turns on his charm 4 da ladies. Says I cramp his style.

(Wed. 10:35 p.m.)

_Are you unintentionally cock-blocking? I would pay to see that. _

(Wed. 10:37 p.m.)

I don't mean 2!

(Wed. 10:41 p.m.)

_Thank you, Carlos. You've made this depressing day that much brighter. Now I get to imagine Kendall never scoring because of you. _

(Wed. 10:43 p.m.)

Dude

(Wed. 10:44 p.m.)

I aim 2 please.

* * *

(Fri. 6:30 p.m.)

KENDALL

(Fri. 6:30 p.m.)

DUDE

(Fri. 6:31 p.m.)

TEXT ME BACK

(Fri. 6:33p.m.)

I HAVE STUFF 2 TELL U

(Fri. 6:34 p.m.)

IMPORTANT STUFF

(Fri. 6:36 p.m.)

Carlos, I'm bout 2 go on my date with Lucy. Wut's so important?

(Fri. 6:38 p.m.)

It's bout Logan!

(Fri. 6:40 p.m.)

Carlos! I'm about 2 go on my date wit Lucy! Why didn't ya tell me b4 now?

(Fri. 6:42 p.m.)

I forgot.

(Fri. 6:43 p.m.)

Then I membered when my dad was talking about stopping a drunk driver 2day.

(Fri. 6:45 p.m.)

U NEED 2 TALK 2 LOGAN.

(Fri. 6:47 p.m.)

Why? I'm about 2 go on my date with Lucy.

(Fri. 6:48 p.m.)

U remember? Lucy Stone?

(Fri. 6:49 p.m.)

Da girl dat took 3 months 3 finally say yes 2 a date with me?

(Fri. 6:51 p.m.)

Dude I know I told you that I didn't like Logan earlier because he wouldn't tell u what was up with him

(Fri. 6:52 p.m.)

But come on

(Fri. 6:53 p.m.)

Logan's awesome

(Fri. 6:55 p.m.)

I know dat. He was my friend 1st.

(Fri. 6:56 p.m.)

I'll text him after my date

(Fri. 6:58 p.m.)

Kendall no right now!

(Fri. 7:00 p.m.)

I'm not going 2 text logan right b4 my date with Lucy!

(Fri. 7:01 p.m.)

A simple hi can get da 2 of us rambling back n 4th 4 hrs!

(Fri. 7:02 p.m.)

Lucy would not like it dat I'm texting my friend during our date!

(Fri. 7:05 p.m.)

Kendall

(Fri. 7:06 p.m.)

Then I'm sorry to say this

(Fri. 7:07 p.m.)

But

(Fri. 7:08 p.m.)

I'm pulling my best friend card on this

(Fri. 7:09 p.m.)

I don't care if you go on yr date with Lucy

(Fri. 7:10 p.m.)

Just text Logan like right now

(Fri. 7:15 p.m.)

I hate you

(Fri. 7:16 p.m.)

Using da best friend card on me

(Fri. 7:17 p.m.)

I only ever used dat 1 on u 2 make sure u wouldn't mess anythin up!

(Fri. 7:19 p.m.)

And that's what I'm doing

(Fri. 7:20 p.m.)

Now

(Fri. 7:21 p.m.)

Text Logan & make him happy

(Fri. 7:23 p.m.)

Fine but yr telling me why later tonight. I have 2 go n cancel a date.

(Fri. 7:26 p.m.)

Deal.

* * *

(Fri. 7:45 p.m.)

LOGIE MITCHELL

(Fri. 7:49 p.m.)

_Kendall?_

(Fri. 7:51 p.m.)

_Aren't you supposed to be on a date with Lucy right now? I'll just ignore your texts, don't want Lucy to be angry that you're texting someone during y'alls date._

(Fri. 7:55 p.m.)

Ugh

(Fri. 7:57 p.m.)

Bout dat

(Fri. 7:58 p.m.)

She canceled, yeah, she canceled.

(Fri. 8:00 p.m.)

_She did? Why?_

(Fri. 8:03 p.m.)

Ergh, family emergency? Her dad broke his arm and they took him 2 da hospital.

(Fri. 8:04 p.m.)

Yeah dats what happened. He fell and boop broke his arm.

(Fri. 8:09 p.m.)

_I don't think anyone can simply "boop" and break there arm. Send her my condolences. But, why are you texting me? Surely you have more important things to do on a Friday night, even if your date was canceled. I'm sure Carlos and you can have some Halo marathon that'll last well into the morning._

(Fri. 8:11 p.m.)

Crap

(Fri. 8:12 p.m.)

Dat sounds fun

(Fri. 8:13 p.m.)

But no

(Fri. 8:14 p.m.)

I need my Logie time 4 2day.

(Fri. 8:16 p.m.)

_Kendall, we don't text every day. _

(Fri. 8:18 p.m.)

Ssshhh

(Fri. 8:19 p.m.)

I'm making it a thing now. Play along

(Fri. 8:21 p.m.)

_Fine._

(Fri. 8:24 p.m.)

_*Clears throat* Oh my god, Kendall, you weren't going to text me today? How could you? We text every day, and just because you have a date with Lucy doesn't give you the right to ignore me! _

(Fri. 8:25 p.m.)

_There, did I sound clingy enough?_

(Fri. 8:28 p.m.)

Logie I'm sorry. I'll make it up 2 u! How bout some more lilies? I can get Jo to give me a discount. Her manager fell in love with me after I bought all those flowers.

(Fri. 8:31 p.m.)

_Oh, god, Kendall, no. I'm good on flowers. They're barely starting to show any sign of wilting and I've had them for two weeks. I'm good on flowers. And anyways, you don't know where I live._

(Fri. 8:33 p.m.)

But I hav James' #!

(Fri. 8:34 p.m.)

I bet I could make him tell me where u live Mr. Logie.

(Fri. 8:37 p.m.)

_I would hit him with my crutch if he told you where I lived just so you could send me one-hundred and forty-four flowers._

(Fri. 8:39 p.m.)

U CHEATHER!

(Fri. 8:40 p.m.)

I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY ONE U WOULD BEAT WITH A CRUTCH?

(Fri. 8:41 p.m.)

JAMES' IS TRYING TO STEAL MY MAN!

(Fri. 8:42 p.m.)

I'LL SHOW HIM WHO YOU BELONG 2!

(Fri. 8:45 p.m.)

_ Kendall, let me reiterate something: we're not dating and you are straight. _

(Fri. 8:47 p.m.)

SO?

(Fri. 8:48 p.m.)

JAMES CAN'T STEAL U FROM ME! YR MINE!

(Fri. 8:50 p.m.)

_ That's borderline possessive/stalkerish._

(Fri. 8:52 p.m.)

I am a psychic-psychopath-extraordinaire.

(Fri. 8:53 p.m.)

I could kill James n hav u all 2 myself.

(Fri. 8:55 p.m.)

_ Please don't. I like James' company._

(Fri. 8:57 p.m.)

More than mine?

(Fri. 8:59 p.m.)

_ He does still bring me pancakes even though I'm out of the hospital._

(Fri. 9:01 p.m.)

D:

(Fri. 9:02 p.m.)

I GOT U 144 FLOWERS. DAT SHIT IS EXPENSIVE.

(Fri. 9:05 p.m.)

_And I never told you to do that for me._

(Fri. 9:07 p.m.)

FINE.

(Fri. 9:08 p.m.)

See if I care.

(Fri. 9:11 p.m.)

_Don't be like that Kendall. You still need to have your daily dose of "Logie time." Being angry at me will hinder that._

(Fri. 9:13 p.m.)

IDC. I'm mad at u now.

(Fri. 9:14 p.m.)

U big meanie head.

(Fri. 9:16 p.m.)

_My head isn't that big._

(Fri. 9:18 p.m.)

Well it'S FUGLY.

(Fri. 9:19 p.m.)

JUST LIKE YR FACE.

(Fri. 9:20 p.m.)

MAKES ME WANT 2 THROW UP.

(Fri. 9:22 p.m.)

_That hurts right in my very soul._

(Fri. 9:25 p.m.)

U don't have a soul!

(Fri. 9:26 p.m.)

And if ya did it would be all dry n hard!

(Fri. 9:29 p.m.)

_Just like that sandwich from a month ago? I hardly think so. You've made me all warm and fuzzy with our conversations, Kendall. I'm more like a marshmallow now._

(Fri. 9:31 p.m.)

A marshmallow I wanna burn.

(Fri. 9:33 p.m.)

_And hopefully put on a gram cracker with chocolate to make smores. I bet I would be a tasty smore._

(Fri. 9:35 p.m.)

Don't distract me!

(Fri. 9:36 p.m.)

I'm angry with u!

(Fri. 9:39 p.m.)

_I feel like I'm very good at distracting people. You, James, and Carlos. Y'all always seemed to get distracted by me and my sassy comebacks._

(Fri. 9:41 p.m.)

Stop it

(Fri. 9:42 p.m.)

Yr making it hard for me to be angry with u

(Fri. 9:43 p.m.)

U've talked to Carlos?

(Fri. 9:44 p.m.)

My poking worked!

(Fri. 9:46 p.m.)

_Yes, it did. He said you did it to him for three days straight until he caved._

(Fri. 9:48 p.m.)

Yup.

(Fri. 9:49 p.m.)

He punched me in the shoulder though.

(Fri. 9:50 p.m.)

It hurt.

(Fri. 9:51 p.m.)

I think I got a bruise.

(Fri. 9:52 p.m.)

ABUSE.

(Fri. 9:55 p.m.)

_Your poking can count as abuse Kendall. The two of you seem even on that point._

(Fri. 9:57 p.m.)

Dammit.

(Fri. 9:59 p.m.)

_I say dammit, Kendall. I'm Bones remember._

(Fri. 10:02 p.m.)

Too bad

(Fri. 10:03 p.m.)

I said it.

(Fri. 10:04 p.m.)

Wut ya gonna do bout it?

(Fri. 10:05 p.m.)

Huh

(Fri. 10:06 p.m.)

Logan

(Fri. 10:07 p.m.)

Wut

(Fri. 10:08 p.m.)

Ya

(Fri. 10:09 p.m.)

Gonna

(Fri. 10:10 p.m.)

Do

(Fri. 10:11 p.m.)

Bout

(Fri. 10:12 p.m.)

It?

(Fri. 10:15 p.m.)

_ Not this again. Kendall, at least text in somewhat complete coherent sentences. It's very annoying when my phone buzzes every five seconds at an incoming storm of texts._

(Fri. 10:17 p.m.)

Never.

(Fri. 10:29 p.m.)

_ Dammit, Kendall. Don't make me hit you with a crutch. I have two of them._

(Fri. 10:31 p.m.)

TWICE THE PAIN.

(Fri. 10:32 p.m.)

BRING IT.

(Fri. 10:33 p.m.)

I AM A MASOCHIST.

* * *

(Sat. 3:02 a.m.)

Ok

(Sat. 3:03 a.m.)

Spill it

(Sat. 3:05 a.m.)

Why'd ya want me to text Logan tonight? Even after ya knew bout my date with Lucy dat took 3 MONTHS 4 HER 2 FINALLY SAY YES 2?

(Sat. 3:09 a.m.)

HUH

(Sat. 3:10 a.m.)

SPILL.

(Sat. 3:13 a.m.)

Kendal dude its like 3 in teh mornign.

(Sat. 3:15 a.m.)

Me n Logan just stopped texting now.

(Sat. 3:16 a.m.)

I think he fell asleep.

(Sat. 3:17 a.m.)

He said he was tired.

(Sat. 3:18 a.m.)

SO

(Sat. 3:19 a.m.)

SPILL

(Sat. 3:21 a.m.)

If you'l let me go to sleep than fine.

(Sat. 3:23 a.m.)

He told me about the night of the car accident.

(Sat. 3:25 a.m.)

He did?

(Sat. 3:26 a.m.)

He's barely told me anything bout it.

(Sat. 3:27 a.m.)

All I know is dat he broke his legs n his brother died.

(Sat. 3:30 a.m.)

Yeah

(Sat. 3:31 a.m.)

He didn't mean 2

(Sat. 3:32 a.m.)

He started ranting when I asked him what his deal was.

(Sat. 3:33 a.m.)

Told me a lot of stuff.

(Sat. 3:34 a.m.)

Dude he needs you as a friend.

(Sat. 3:35 a.m.)

He may seem alright with everything with wuts happened with him but he's not.

(Sat. 3:37 a.m.)

I know dat.

(Sat. 3:39 a.m.)

No I don't think u do.

(Sat. 3:40 a.m.)

It's a lot of it… shit.

(Sat. 3:42 a.m.)

Tell me.

(Sat. 3:45 a.m.)

Alright but I doubt you'll be able to sleep after I tell you.

* * *

(Sat. 6:23 a.m.)

LOGIE MITCHELL!

(Sat. 6:26 a.m.)

_Kendal_

(Sat. 6:28 a.m.)

GASP

(Sat. 6:29 a.m.)

DID U JUST MISSPELL MY NAME?

(Sat. 6:35 a.m.)

_It is six in the mrongin. Even I don't wake up this early._

(Sat. 6:37 a.m.)

ANOTHER MISTAKE.

(Sat. 6:38 a.m.)

I'M FLABBERGASTED.

(Sat. 6:42 a.m.)

_If this was any other time of day, I would be proud of your use of such high vocabulary. But come on, it's six in the morning. What is it?_

(Sat. 6:44 a.m.)

Nothing.

(Sat. 6:45 a.m.)

Just wanted my daily dose of LOGIE TIME.

(Sat. 6:49 a.m.)

_Your daily dose, huh?_

(Sat. 6:51 a.m.)

YES.

(Sat. 6:52 a.m.)

I NEED IT. U NEED IT. BAM. IT'S HAPNENING.

(Sat. 6:53 a.m.)

:D

(Sat. 6:56 a.m.)

_You're going to be the death of me._

(Sat. 6:59 a.m.)

As long as u go out smiling then it'll be worth it. :D


	6. Cargan, you won't get it

Kendall _Logan_ Carlos _James_

* * *

(Mon. 5:32 p.m.)

LOGIE MITCHELL

(Mon. 5:33 p.m.)

HOW R U DIS FINE EVENING?

(Mon. 5:36 p.m.)

_I'm eating toast. How do you think I'm feeling?_

(Mon. 5:38 p.m.)

IDK.

(Mon. 5:40 p.m.)

_I like toast, Kendall. Very much._

(Mon. 5:42 p.m.)

SO

(Mon. 5:43 p.m.)

YR SUPER DUPER HAPPY?

(Mon. 5:45 p.m.)

_Crudely put, but yes, yes I am._

(Mon. 5:47 p.m.)

Y r ya eating toast 4 dinner?

(Mon. 5:50 p.m.)

_Because, my parents are both working late and James is on a date. They all think that I am incapable of cooking myself dinner and locked the kitchen door so I wouldn't attempt to cook something, fail at it, burn the house down, and then die in the fire._

(Mon. 5:53 p.m.)

Dat stupid

(Mon. 5:54 p.m.)

But how'd ya get yr toast?

(Mon. 5:56 p.m.)

_My parents know how much I love toast, so they left a loaf of bread and a toaster in my room for whenever I'm hungry._

(Mon. 5:58 p.m.)

Y didn't they just order u something if they workin late?

(Mon. 6:02 p.m.)

_I think they forgot about me. It has been hectic for them since the hospital bills started showing up. It's alright. I have toast to keep me from starving until they get home, or James'll comes over when his date is over._

(Mon. 6:05 p.m.)

NO.

(Mon. 6:07 p.m.)

_No? No on what?_

(Mon. 6:09 p.m.)

I WILL NOT LET MY FRIEND WHO I HAV NEVER MET GO HUNGRY.

(Mon. 6:12 p.m.)

_Kendall, I have toast. I'm not going hungry._

(Mon. 6:15 p.m.)

TOAST IS NOT A GOOD SUPPLEMENT FOR A GROWING BOY LIKE YRSELF.

(Mon. 6:17 p.m.)

_Are you calling me fat?_

(Mon. 6:19 p.m.)

NOT THE POINT.

(Mon. 6:21 p.m.)

_You are. I feel like I should be offended._

(Mon. 6:23 p.m.)

I'M ORDERING PIZZA FOR U.

(Mon. 6:24 p.m.)

I'LL MAKE CARLOS DELIVER IT.

(Mon. 6:225 p.m.)

HE'S A PIZZA DELIVERY MAN.

(Mon. 6:28 p.m.)

_Kendall, you don't have to. You already got me the flowers- which James told me were very expensive, even with the discount from Jo- I'll just ask James to bring me something when his date is over._

(Mon. 6:34 p.m.)

NO.

(Mon. 6:35 p.m.)

2 late.

(Mon. 6:37 p.m.)

I got it.

(Mon. 6:38 p.m.)

I hope you love sausage.

(Mon. 6:41 p.m.)

_I hope you mean that in the meat and not as a penis. I'm not in the mood to eat penis tonight._

(Mon. 6:45 p.m.)

THE NOISE.

(Mon. 6:46 p.m.)

THE NOISE THAT CAME OUT OF MY MOUTH!

(Mon. 6:47 p.m.)

I scared Katie with my laughing.

(Mon. 6:48 p.m.)

:O

(Mon. 6:49 p.m.)

She just asked me if I was high.

(Mon. 6:50 p.m.)

_Are you high, Kendall?_

(Mon. 6: 53p.m.)

NO.

(Mon. 6:54 p.m.)

I don't like being high.

(Mon. 6:55 p.m.)

Makes me hungry.

(Mon. 6:57 p.m.)

_Kendall, you are a bad influence on me. You, smoking weed? *Gasp*_

(Mon. 6:59 p.m.)

It was only twice. Carlos' older brother came home from college during de summer n knew a dude.

(Mon. 7:00 p.m.)

AND HEY.

(Mon. 7:01 p.m.)

Yr the one that's knows what vodka taste like!

(Mon. 7:02 p.m.)

U alcoholic!

(Mon. 7:05 p.m.)

_I know the taste. I've never had enough to become drunk. My brother has, though, on many occasions, drank his body weight. It was quite a sight to see._

(Mon. 7:07 p.m.)

I bet yr a clingy drunk.

(Mon. 7:08 p.m.)

R u a clingy drunk Logie?

(Mon. 7:10 p.m.)

_I wouldn't know. But I do know that I find things slightly funnier with a few shots of vodka. _

(Mon. 7:12 p.m.)

U alcoholic!

(Mon. 7:14 p.m.)

_The last time I had any type of alcohol was nearly five months ago. If I was an alcoholic I would be a former addict._

(Mon. 7:16 p.m.)

LOVIES AN ADDICT.

(Mon. 7:19 p.m.)

_I let you get away with calling me Logie because that is somewhat my name. But "Lovies" is nowhere near that nickname. And we're only friends Kendall. We're not at that stage of the relationship to have pet names like "Lovies." And if you did call me a pet name it would have to be something that makes more sense. Like Lovely and not Lovies._

(Mon. 7:21 p.m.)

_Oh, Carlos is here with pizza. I told you, you didn't have to order me anything. I'll just ignore your flirting, while I chat with your best friend and eat free pizza._

(Mon. 7:23 p.m.)

Logie!

(Mon. 7:24 p.m.)

Dat was an autocorrect!

(Mon. 7:25 p.m.)

I wasn't flirting!

(Mon. 7:26 p.m.)

LOGIE.

(Mon. 7:27 p.m.)

I WANT PIZZA.

(Mon. 7:28 p.m.)

DON'T BELIEVE ANYTHING CARLOS SAYS!

(Mon. 7:29 p.m.)

PINK SMOOTHIES ARE VERY MANLY!

(Mon. 7:30 p.m.)

I WORE MY MOMS DRESS BECAUSE IT WAS A DARE!

(Mon. 7:31 p.m.)

I DIDN'T LIKE WEARING IT!

(Mon. 7:32 p.m.)

DAT DUDE KISSED ME!

(Mon. 7:33 p.m.)

I WAS DRUNK AND HALF ASLEEP!

(Mon. 7:34 p.m.)

I DIDN'T KISS BACK!

(Mon. 7:35 p.m.)

IT DIDN'T COUNT!

* * *

(Mon. 8:41 p.m.)

_Carlos is calling us Cargon. He says it's a mix of his name and mine. Like Brangelina. We talked for nearly an hour eating the pizza. I think I made a new friend._

(Mon. 8:44 p.m.)

Wut

(Mon. 8:45 p.m.)

I don't waNNA SHARE!

(Mon. 8:49 p.m.)

_Kendall, I'm a person. Not a video game. I can have more than two friends. And you get no say in this Mr. Pink Smoothie Drinker that wears women's clothing and secretly likes it who kissed a guy while drunk._

(Mon. 8:52 p.m.)

HEY.

(Mon. 8:53 p.m.)

I told you thos know dat I didn't do them on purpose!

(Mon. 8:55 p.m.)

_It's alright Kendall. I like pink smoothies too. _

(Mon. 8:57 p.m.)

:D

(Mon. 8:59 p.m.)

_But at least I wasn't caught in a dress._

(Mon. 9:02 p.m.)

:O

* * *

(Mon. 9:26 p.m.)

Logan is awesome!

(Mon. 9:28 p.m.)

He was my friend 1st!

(Mon. 9:30 p.m.)

Kendall dude don't worry. Not gonna steal your friend.

(Mon. 9:32 p.m.)

Wuts with Cargan? U 2 barely know each other.

(Mon. 9:36 p.m.)

Not anymore. He was my last delivery so we just talked and talked.

(Mon. 9:39 p.m.)

Logan told me where they hid the key to the kitchn. His parents had corndogs in the freezer! We ate them with the pizza.

(Mon. 9:40 p.m.)

James came over though when I was leaving.

(Mon. 9:41 p.m.)

He was giving me this look.

(Mon. 9:42 p.m.)

Like he thought I was a robber.

(Mon. 9:43 p.m.)

I left and Logan texted me and told me that he explained who I was.

(Mon. 9:44 p.m.)

So I'm not getting punched in the face next time I go over.

(Mon. 9:46 p.m.)

UR GOING OVER AGAIN?

(Mon. 9:47 p.m.)

:O

(Mon. 9:49 p.m.)

He's inviting me over Wednesday.

(Mon. 9:50 p.m.)

U wanna come?

(Mon. 9:52 p.m.)

I WORK.

(Mon. 9:53 p.m.)

DAMMIT.

(Mon. 9:54 p.m.)

STEALER OF FRIENDS!

(Mon. 9:55 p.m.)

DATS WUT U R

(Mon. 9:57 p.m.)

Not gonna steal ur friend who yr In luv with.

(Mon. 9:59 p.m.)

I'm NOT IN LUV WITH HIM!

(Mon. 10:02 p.m.)

Sure u aren't Kendall.

(Mon. 10:04 p.m.)

I gotta go. I'm tired and hav that test in algebra tomorrow.

(Mon. 10:05 p.m.)

See ya.

(Mon. 10:07 p.m.)

I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH LOGAN.

(Mon. 10:08 p.m.)

I'M STRAIGHT!

(Mon. 10:09 p.m.)

CARLOS!

(Mon. 10:10 p.m.)

FINE.

* * *

(Tues. 4:38 p.m.)

_So._

(Tues. 4:39 p.m.)

_We're hanging out with Carlos Wednesday?_

(Tues. 4:40 p.m.)

_Why exactly?_

(Tues. 4:41 p.m.)

_You barely know the guy._

(Tues. 4:44 p.m.)

_You barely knew that girl you had a study date with yesterday._

(Tues. 4:46 p.m.)

_And really, why would you have a date on a Monday? Studies have shown that a successful date is usually on a Friday or Saturday. Not a Monday._

(Tues. 4:48 p.m.)

_That was the only free night she had!_

(Tues. 4:51 p.m.)

_Must've sucked since you came over barely an hour and a half after it started to make me watch The Kardashians with you in my room._

(Tues. 4:53 p.m.)

_It didn't suck!_

(Tues. 4:54 p.m.)

_She was just resistant to the James Diamond charm that's all._

(Tues. 4:55 p.m.)

_I just have to step it up a notch._

(Tues. 4:58 p.m.)

_Are you gonna do that weird hand jazz thing? Oh, god. Please don't wear your bandanas to your next date. That'll be a sure thing to make her never date you again._

(Tues. 5:00 p.m.)

_Don't say shit about my bandanas!_

(Tues. 5:02 p.m.)

_I've seen you wear them on dates and saw the possibility of having sex with that girl slip away with my very eyes. Don't wear your bandanas._

(Tues. 5:04 p.m.)

_Don't make me Chris Brown you!_

(Tues. 5:08 p.m.)

_Did you… did you really just text me that? I'm going to make you sit through a marathon of medical documentaries if you say that to me ever again._

(Tues. 5:10 p.m.)

_I'll make you sit through a marathon of The Kardashians right now!_

…

…

…

(Tues. 5:22 p.m.)

_Did you just ring my doorbell? Are you outside?_

(Tues. 5:24 p.m.)

_Let me in. I have the first season of The Kardashians on dvd in my hands._

(Tues. 5:27 p.m.)

_No. You made me watch that until we both passed out last night. I am not watching that atrocious show for another month!_

(Tues. 5:29 p.m.)

_Too bad Logan._

(Tues. 5:30 p.m.)

_Your parents gave me a spare key just in case anything happened to you and they weren't home._

…

...

_ (Incoming Call)_

_ (Click!)_

"Ha! Can't get in here now! I locked the door!"

"Was that thump you falling out of your bed and crawling to your door?"

"Yes."

"Logan, let me in."

"Never. I've seen enough close ups of Kim Kardashian's ass to quench my thirst on the women's anatomy for a life time."

"Come on! Her ass is fine."

"While I can appreciate the beauty of a women, I cannot keep having to be tortured by the close ups and you drooling."

"Right, right. I keep forgetting that you don't swing that way."

"I've told you many times before James. I've never swung that way."

"What about Camille?"

"I only dated her so you, my brother, and my parents would stop hounding me about me being a supposedly hormonally charged sixteen year old that should want to date girls."

"Yeah, she slapped you pretty hard when you broke up with her."

"She was acting. She knew I didn't like her that way the minute we started dating. She just dated me because she thought I was 'cute.' No hard feeling when I broke it off."

"But the slap? The slap gave you a bruise."

"She slaps hard. And anyways, we still talk time to time."

"What about?"

"She likes to ask me about acting tips."

"You've never acted a day in your life."

"I know this, she knows this, and yet she keeps asking. Says something about me reading extensively about the human anatomy that I should be able to tell her the correct reactions for certain scenes."

"Do you think she'll date me?"

"Not if you were the last man on earth. She knows how you are, Mr. Hit it and Quit it.

"I haven't hit it and quit it in months!"

"Too bad. She knows you like to think with Little James' head rather than your own."

_ CLICK!_

"What was that? James?"

_ SLAM!_

"HAHA! You forgot my aunt was a cop! She taught me how to pick locks!"

"James… no more Kardashians!"

"NEVER. SHE IS A GODDESS!"

_SLAM!_

"JAMES!"

_ (Click!)_

_ (End Call.)_

* * *

_ (Incoming Call)_

_ …_

_ …_

_ (Click!)_

_ "Who is this and why are you calling me during Kim Kardashian time?"_

_ "You watch that show?"_

_ "Don't make me hit you, whoever you are."_

_ "Ha, fine. It's Kendall."_

_ "Kendall, why are you calling me? You know I'm not Logan. Your boyfriend is probably passed out in a pain killer induced haze."_

_ "He's still taking medication? Wait… WE'RE NOT BOYFRIENDS! I'M STRAIGHT!"_

_ "First off, ow, my ear. Second, I don't care. Just don't break his heart. Romantically or not."_

_ "I know that…"_

_ …_

_ …_

_ "Is there a reason why you called me during my Kim Kardashian time?"_

_ "Oh! Yeah."_

_ …_

_ "Kendall, dude, I like you and all cause you help Logan not be depressing and all but I was actually about to stop watching The Kardashians and go to sleep. It is a school night and all."_

_ "Right! Yeah. It's just…"_

_ "Kendall. What?"_

_ "I don't know… I'm just, angry that Carlos is hanging out with the two of y'all tomorrow and I can't."_

_ "Y'all? Logan's rubbed off on you."_

_ "I know, right? He doesn't say it much but every time he uses it it's like a punch to the face. Who says y'all?"_

_ "Southerners. Logan."_

_ "Yeah…"_

_ …_

_ …_

_ "Oh my god, Kendall. Why don't you just come over tomorrow with Carlos?_

_ "Cause I work!"_

_ "Call in sick?"_

_ "I can't anymore. Used up all my sick days during the summer when Carlos' brother came back from college and we went on mini road trips to Lake Superior."_

_ "Then, sorry. I don't know what to say other than suck it up."_

_ "Yeah, I guess you're right. I just feel angry that Carlos has actually met Logan first, and all I've seen is his profile picture on Facebook. Why hasn't he accepted my friend request yet?"_

_ "He doesn't go on it much. And didn't you send Carlos with a pizza to his house yesterday?"_

_ "He was hungry!"_

_ "He had toast."_

_ "Toast is not dinner!"_

_ "If you knew Logan since he was a kid- like I do, you would know that he could survive off of toast."_

_ "Well, I didn't. And who forgets there kid after they just got released from the hospital?"_

_ "Don't get angry at his parents! They've been with Logan nearly twenty-four-seven since the accident! His dad nearly got fired from not coming in and not calling it in. Now that he's back at the house and I live next to him they're not as crazy about it. And they have to catch up on all their work cause they used up all there sick days and vacation days with him at the hospital."_

_ "Oh… he never told me that."_

_ "Yeah, well, Logan doesn't like burdening people with his issues. Usually holds it in until it all bubbles to the surface. Like when he was texting Carlos last week."_

_ "He told you about it?"_

_ "He called me after he stopped texting Carlos. We had our heart to heart. There were some tears. He fell asleep and I passed out on his bean bag chair in his room. Got a hell of a kink in my neck the next day, but he felt better. Like the first time you texted him."_

_ "How did he act?"_

_ "He was offended by you being a pervert, but couldn't stop smiling when he told me about you."_

_ "He was smiling?"_

_ "You made him laugh with your texts. He didn't laugh since the accident. It was a nice thing to see. I tried everything to make him smile or laugh. Could get a quirk in his lips but never a full out laugh. When he told me about your masochistic ways he kept chuckling through it all."_

_ "He was chuckling? I bet that was a cute sigh to see."_

_ …_

_ "Yeah, sure it was. Listen, if you're so upset about it just text Logan throughout your shift while the three of us are hanging out. I bet he would like that so much."_

_ "Yeah! Great idea! I'll ask my boss to let me take the carts in so I'll have a lot of spare time in-between picking them from the parking lot."_

_ "Alright, bye then."_

_ "Yeah, bye James."_

_ (Click!)_

_ (End Call)_

* * *

(Wed. 9:17 a.m.)

_I feel like I shouldn't accept your friend request. You'll be a creeper and go through my page the minute I accept it._

(Wed. 9:23 a.m.)

Logie!

(Wed. 9:24 a.m.)

Hi.

(Wed. 9:25 a.m.)

And yes.

(Wed. 9:26 a.m.)

I'd be a total creeper.

(Wed. 9:27 a.m.)

Go through yr facebook pg n find all da embarrassing pictures of you.

(Wed. 9:28 a.m.)

WHY HAVEN'T U ACCEPTED MY FRIEND REQUEST?

(Wed. 9:29 a.m.)

HUH?

(Wed. 9:30 a.m.)

I BET YOU REALLY DID DATE LUCY.

(Wed. 9:31 a.m.)

I KNEW IT.

(Wed. 9:34 a.m.)

_Kendall, breathe, and give me some time to reply. It gets annoying when my phone dings with every new message coming in one after another._

(Wed. 9:38 a.m.)

FINE.

(Wed. 9:39 a.m.)

EXPLAIN.

(Wed. 9:43 a.m.)

_James told me you interrupted his Kim Kardashian time after you called him (He was very angry about that) and said that you were complaining about how I haven't accepted your friend request._

(Wed. 9:48 a.m.)

He told u about me complaining?

(Wed. 9:51 a.m.)

_He said it was more whining than complaining, but yes. You'll be happy to know that I accepted your friend request. Now you have something to do while James, Carlos, and I hangout._

(Wed. 9:55 a.m.)

:I

(Wed. 9:56 a.m.)

Meep.

(Wed. 9:58 a.m.)

Wut else did he say about our conversation?

(Wed. 10:02 a.m.)

_That you most likely work at a grocery store from what you told him about your job, you whine a lot, and your lack of knowledge about my obsession with toast._

(Wed. 10:06 a.m.)

R u an addict Logie?

(Wed. 10:07 a.m.)

An addict of toast?

(Wed. 10:11 a.m.)

_Yes, Kendall. I can't deny it anymore. My name is Logan Mitchell and I am an addict. It started when I was four, I still lived in Texas. My cousin used to baby sit for my parents while they worked. He was a huge lazy ass. He always made toast for lunch and I fell in love with the bread since then._

(Wed. 10:16 a.m.)

Aw

(Wed. 10:17 a.m.)

I can picture it now

(Wed. 10:19 a.m.)

A four yr old Logie eating toast with Nutella.

(Wed. 10:22 a.m.)

_Nutella? NUTELLA? Have you ever had a Nutella sandwich? A gift from god._

(Wed. 10:26 a.m.)

Never tried it.

(Wed. 10:27 a.m.)

Will I like it?

(Wed. 10:30 a.m.)

_You will, Kendall. I know for sure you will love a Nutella Sandwich._

(Wed. 10:34 a.m.)

:D

(Wed. 10:35 a.m.)

:OJFGurojfrenafv;ksdhn&*#($R#HOIUJDXIOCMA?nlk:l:

(Wed. 10:38 a.m.)

_I… I don't know how to reply to that. Is it some sort of cipher?_

(Wed. 10:44 a.m.)

_At a glance it's not a Rot cipher because of the numerical, asterisk, star, parenthesis, colon, and ampersand symbols. Those aren't generally used in Rot. It's not Transposition. I'd be able to crack it rather quickly if it was that. It could be a True Code, but you'd need to give me a code book beforehand so I could be able to decipher. And I doubt you read books. _

(Wed. 10:47 a.m.)

_Or that could all be gibberish because you could be having a seizure. Either way, you'll most likely need medical attention. Luckily for you, you're in school and should be found rather quickly. I'll just leave you to your foaming at your mouth business and text you later._

(Wed. 10:52 a.m.)

_Oh, and don't die. That would not be good since I have an issue with people I care about dying._

* * *

(Wed. 5:14 p.m.)

_I COULD HAV BEEN DEAD!_

(Wed. 5:18 p.m.)

_Could have, would have, should have. I knew you weren't._

(Wed. 5:20 p.m.)

_:O_

(Wed. 5:21 p.m.)

What'd ya think really happened?

(Wed. 5:22 p.m.)

Huh?

(Wed. 5:23 p.m.)

HUH?

(Wed. 5:24 p.m.)

HUHHUHHUHUHUHUHUH?

(Wed. 5:28 p.m.)

_If you stopped sending me the word "huh" every second, I would tell you that since you were in school and most likely in class your teacher saw you. You relented and said you weren't texting but they knew you were lying. They tried to take your phone away but you didn't want to stop texting so you resisted and tried to tell me through text. Instead I got a bunch of gibberish. Also, Carlos told me you got caught, didn't want to give your phone up, fought back a little, and got detention for a week._

(Wed. 5:30 p.m.)

_All for me. I'm touched. If I knew where you lived I would send you toast. Most likely in the form of a sandwich with nutella._

(Wed. 5:36 p.m.)

I WANT NUTELLA.

(Wed. 5:37 p.m.)

And yeah.

(Wed. 5:38 p.m.)

The teacher was a big meanie.

(Wed. 5:39 p.m.)

I got my phone back!

(Wed. 5:40 p.m.)

Had 2 pay 15 bucks 4 it though.

(Wed. 5:41 p.m.)

SUCKED.

(Wed. 5:45 p.m.)

_And now you're texting me while at work and Carlos and James are over trying to figure out what to watch: The Kardashians or a documentary about the history of corn dogs. Please save me from watching either of those._

(Wed. 5:50 p.m.)

HA

(Wed. 5:51 p.m.)

2 bad

(Wed. 5:52 p.m.)

Now u hav 2 suffer

(Wed. 5:53 p.m.)

Suffer Logie

(Wed. 5:54 p.m.)

Suffer!

(Wed. 5:57 p.m.)

_Fine, no Nutella sandwich for you._

(Wed. 6:02 p.m.)

NO

(Wed. 6:03 p.m.)

I TAKE IT BACK

(Wed. 6:04 p.m.)

I LUV U LOGIE

(Wed. 6:05 p.m.)

DON'T NOT GIVE ME A SANDWICH

(Wed. 6:06 p.m.)

I NEED IT!

(Wed. 6:07 p.m.)

I NEED IT 2 LIVE!

(Wed. 6:10 p.m.)

_Kendall, I don't think we're at the "I love you" stage of our relationship._

(Wed. 6:15 p.m.)

YES WE R

(Wed. 6:16 p.m.)

NOW

(Wed. 6:17 p.m.)

SANDWICH

_ …_

(Wed. 6:28 p.m.)

_There, I just sent James to where you work to get us pizza rolls and corn dogs. He has a Nutella sandwich in a lunch box for you._

(Wed. 6:33 p.m.)

YAY

(Wed. 6:34 p.m.)

:D

(Wed. 6:35 p.m.)

I could kiss you!

(Wed. 6:38 p.m.)

_And I would push you away because you're straight and kissing me would only freak you out._

(Wed. 6:43 p.m.)

NU-UH.

(Wed. 6:45 p.m.)

_Well, you did kiss that guy while you were drunk._

(Wed. 6:49 p.m.)

HE KISSED ME.

(Wed. 6:50 p.m.)

I DIDN'T KISS HIM.

(Wed. 6:53 p.m.)

_I believe you. Is James there yet? Carlos and I are actually hungry, and I've run out of bread to make toast. You should be grateful. That was my last bread and I gave it to you._

(Wed. 6:58 p.m.)

:D

(Wed. 6:59 p.m.)

I am

(Wed. 7:02 p.m.)

I think I see James

(Wed. 7:03 p.m.)

He pulled up in a mustang

(Wed. 7:04 p.m.)

D:

(Wed. 7:05 p.m.)

Fancy

(Wed. 7:08 p.m.)

_His dad bought him that for his birthday. _

(Wed. 7:12 p.m.)

I want James' dad to be my dad.

(Wed. 7:15 p.m.)

_I doubt you would. James barely wants his dad to be his dad._

_ …_

(Wed. 7:27 p.m.)

You made me dinner?

(Wed. 7:30 p.m.)

_Yes, Kendall. Carlos told me you don't usually eat when you work, and you're working until the grocery store closes today. So, I gave you my food I have in my room when I get hungry._

(Wed. 7:35 p.m.)

Nutella sandwich, an apple, BARBEQUE FLAVORED CHIPS :D, and some weird fancy soda.

(Wed. 7:36 p.m.)

I luv it!

(Wed. 7:39 p.m.)

_I'm glad you do. That was also my last soda._

(Wed. 7:42 p.m.)

The soda taste like I'm rich.

(Wed. 7:45 p.m.)

_That sentence made no sense._

(Wed. 7:49 p.m.)

YES IT DID.

(Wed. 7:50 p.m.)

I'M RICH WITH FANCY SODA.

_ …_

(Wed. 8:02 p.m.)

WAIT.

(Wed. 8:03 p.m.)

Wut bout James' dad?

(Wed. 8:06 p.m.)

_He cheated on his mom while they were still together. They're divorced now and he tries to win James over with super expensive gifts._

(Wed. 8:09 p.m.)

So

(Wed. 8:10 p.m.)

His dad got him a car?

(Wed. 8:11 p.m.)

LUCKY

(Wed. 8:14 p.m.)

_If you think it that way. Let's steer this conversation away from James' family breaking apart because I am not in the mood to feel down._

(Wed. 8:18 p.m.)

Alright

(Wed. 8:20 p.m.)

James just came back

(Wed. 8:21 p.m.)

I hugged him

(Wed. 8:22 p.m.)

And told him we can be best friends

(Wed. 8:25 p.m.)

_Now you're trying to steal my friend?_

(Wed. 8:27 p.m.)

_Fine, I'll have an awesome time with Carlos and we'll be all like, "Yo, bitch! We're Cargan!"_

(Wed. 8:30 p.m.)

James is laughing at that.

(Wed. 8:31 p.m.)

He said da last time you ever spoke like dat was when 1 of yr brothers ex's said u were bland.

(Wed. 8:34 p.m.)

_I was trying to look cool! Like a gangster!_

(Wed. 8:37 p.m.)

He said it didn't. Made us laugh though.

(Wed. 8:39 p.m.)

_You made me sad. I'll drown my sorrows in Nutella now._

(Wed. 8:41 p.m.)

Nutella is amazing.

(Wed. 8:42 p.m.)

I just ate it watching James drive away.

(Wed. 8:45 p.m.)

_He's on his way? Finally. I'm starving and Carlos is currently doing his best to lick the last remnants in the Nutella Jar. His mouth is too big. It's actually pretty funny._

(Wed. 8:47 p.m.)

Dat's Carlos 4 u.

(Wed. 8:50 p.m.)

_And now he's my friend too, yay._

(Wed. 8:53 p.m.)

BUT I WAS YR FRIEND 1ST!

(Wed. 8:54 p.m.)

Say it n I won't not send u pizza whenever yr hungry.

(Wed. 8:58 p.m.)

_You were my friend first before Carlos._

(Wed. 9:03 p.m.)

Yay

(Wed. 9:04 p.m.)

I'm happy.

(Wed. 9:07 p.m.)

_I'm sure you are. Not to get all sappy or anything but, you'll always be my friend Kendall. Well, I hope you do. _

_ …_

_ …_

(Wed. 9:20 p.m.)

_Me too Logie. Me too._

* * *

_Sorry for it being somewhat later than I usually update. It's just a a real time cruncher when I have add all the time stamps for the texts. Writing and finishing the problem isn't a problem. It's just adding all the time stamps for the texts.  
_


	7. We're Twinzies, Dammit

Y'all really, really liked the last chapter. Fourteen reviews? That's the most I've ever gotten. Thanks! I mean it. That's the most I've ever had and for a chapter I really didn't like when I finished it. I felt the ending was too abrupt, but y'all didn't think so. I wish I could convey my feelings of gratitude but can't. So, please, take these imaginary Nutella sandwiches as a token of solidarity. I LOVE ALL OF YOU.

Now, back to what I wanna tell y'all. Normally, as you've seen with each chapter it's more than a few days, most of the time, a week. The last chapter was only in the span of three days. This one is only one day. I could have written more but I felt like it would have ruined the end of this chapter if I did. So here y'all go. New chapter. Sorry that it's shorter than usual. Like I said, if I wrote more it wouldn't have done this chapter justice with changing the end.

* * *

(Mon. 9:51 a.m.)

LOGIE

(Mon. 9:51 a.m.)

Gess wut?

(Mon. 9:56 a.m.)

_If we ever meet I would slap you in your face with a dictionary because of your grammar skills?_

(Mon. 9:59 a.m.)

No

(Mon. 10:02 a.m.)

_ Dammit. I thought that was the right answer._

(Mon. 10:05 a.m.)

We're twinzies!

(Mon. 10:09 a.m.)

_I'm scared to ask how and why we're twinzies. Including all the times you've wanted to have some sort of near sexual contact with me while we've been texting, I fear you have this incestuous kink with what you just told me._

(Mon. 10:11 a.m.)

Wut

(Mon. 10:12 a.m.)

No

(Mon. 10:13 a.m.)

Stop ruining da joke!

(Mon. 10:15 a.m.)

_Never, Kendall. Never._

(Mon. 10:17 a.m.)

:(

(Mon. 10:18 a.m.)

No more flowers 4 u.

(Mon. 10:21 a.m.)

_ I'm alright with that. The ones you got me two weeks ago are finally startling to wilt. When my mom comes home from work she's throwing them out._

(Mon. 10:23 a.m.)

NO

(Mon. 10:24 a.m.)

KEEP THEM

(Mon. 10:26 a.m.)

_I really don't want to. They're starting to make my room smell._

(Mon. 10:28 a.m.)

Good

(Mon. 10:29 a.m.)

Think of me when u smell yr flowers

(Mon. 10:32 a.m.)

_So you want me to connect you with the smell of decaying flowers? I don't think that's a good idea. When and if we ever meet I'd get an overwhelming smell that most likely makes me want to barf. That would not be a good way to start off our physical interactions._

(Mon. 10:34 a.m.)

Fine

(Mon. 10:35 a.m.)

Meanie

(Mon. 10:36 a.m.)

Throw away all da flowers I got ya.

(Mon. 10:38 a.m.)

_ I intend too. Now, why are we twinzies? You failed to explain that._

(Mon. 10:40 a.m.)

Oh

(Mon. 10:41 a.m.)

RITE

(Mon. 10:42 a.m.)

I member now!

(Mon. 10:43 a.m.)

We're twinzies logie!

(Mon. 10:46 a.m.)

_ You said that already. I would like to know why._

(Mon. 10:48 a.m.)

Cause I'm home alone!

(Mon. 10:49 a.m.)

Like dat little kid who's family left him when dey went on vacation b4 christmas.

(Mon. 10:50 a.m.)

Wut was dat movie again?

(Mon. 10:52 a.m.)

_ Home Alone._

(Mon. 10:54 a.m.)

...rite.

(Mon. 10:56 a.m.)

_ Why are you home?_

(Mon. 10:58 a.m.)

Sick.

(Mon. 10:59 a.m.)

Flu's been going around at Katies school.

(Mon. 11:00 a.m.)

She didn get sick but gave me all her germ cooties.

(Mon. 11:03 a.m.)

_I don't think anyone our age says cooties anymore. I'd feel like they would say STD's instead of cooties at our age. Is that what you mean, Kendall? Do you have an STD?_

(Mon. 11:05 a.m.)

NO!

(Mon. 11:06 a.m.)

Wrap it before u tap it!

(Mon. 11:07 a.m.)

Dat's what I always say.

(Mon. 11:09 a.m.)

_I doubt you really say that.  
_  
(Mon. 11:11 a.m.)

Great sex iz safe sex!

(Mon. 11:13 a.m.)

_Stop being so crude._

(Mon. 11:15 a.m.)

Never Logie. NEVER.

(Mon. 11:16 a.m.)

SMASH N DASH.

(Mon. 11:18 a.m.)

_That sounds painful. The only one I know is "Hit it and quit it." James does that a lot._

(Mon. 11:20 a.m.)

GASP

(Mon. 11:21 a.m.)

Does he…

(Mon. 11:22 a.m.)

You know…

(Mon. 11:23 a.m.)

Have cooties?

(Mon. 11:25 a.m.)

_No, Kendall, he does not. He wraps it before he taps it._

(Mon. 11:27 a.m.)

I taught u dat!

(Mon. 11:29 a.m.)

_A few minutes ago, yes._

(Mon. 11:31 a.m.)

I'm such a bad influence.

(Mon. 11:33 a.m.)

_No one is perfect Kendall. _

(Mon. 11:35 a.m.)

U r

(Mon. 11:37 a.m.)

_Hardly._

(Mon. 11:38 a.m.)

_I've had alcohol while underage. I think that means I'm as imperfect as anyone else._

(Mon. 11:41 a.m.)

U try though.

(Mon. 11:43 a.m.)

_I do?_

(Mon. 11:46 a.m.)

Even after all da bad stuff dats happened 2 u these past months

(Mon. 11:48 a.m.)

U try

(Mon. 11:49 a.m.)

U didn't give up.

(Mon. 11:50 a.m.)

In my eyes logie

(Mon. 11:51 a.m.)

Yr perfect.

…

(Mon. 12:02 a.m.)

Logan?

…

(Mon. 12:13 a.m.)

_Sorry._

(Mon. 12:14 a.m.)

_I didn't know I needed to hear that. Thank you, Kendall._

(Mon. 12:16 a.m.)

Logie

(Mon. 12:17 a.m.)

Wut are friends 4?

* * *

(Incoming call.)

…

(Click!)

"Hello?"

"Oh thank god, Logan!"

"Carlos, is that you? What's wrong?"

"It's Kendall!"

…

"Send me your address. I'm on the way."

"What? Oh-no! No- it's alight! He's alright!"

"Don't scare me like that! I thought he was worse!"

"He told you he was sick?"

"Yeah, earlier today, he texted me saying that we were 'twinzies' because we were both stuck at home."

"Oh, ok. How would you have gotten over here? You're pretty much stuck in your bed."

"I've been going to Physical Therapy for over two weeks now. I'm getting better. Need less medication and can walk more than I could than when I got released."

"You should probably tell Kendall that. He's been worrying about you on that front. He says he doesn't want to ask you about how you're getting better cause it's personal."

"He can ask me. I'd tell him what was going on."

"I know that. You know that. But Kendall gets all weird when it comes to you. That's why I'm calling you!"

"He's acting weird?"

"Annoying and weird."

"Have you been taking care of him since you got out of school?"

"Yes! And he's driving me insane! It's like he's a five year old!"

"He does text like one."

"Yeah, anyways the reason I was calling was because I was hoping you could distract him long enough for me to leave and go home."

"You're at his house? It's nearly midnight."

"That's why I wanted you to distract him! I'm tired and hungry! And Katie came into his room like ten minutes ago and threw a hockey puck at my face and told us to be quiet. She almost hit me."

"No one would like to be kept up so late at night at her age."

"Yeah, so I'm hoping you could distract him with you flirting with him so I can get home, eat a corn dog, and go to bed."

"I don't flirt. He does."

"I've gone through his phone. I know you flirt."

"I don't know how to flirt!"

"Then you do it by accident."

"… I guess."

"It's alright. When you text him you make him smile and stuff. Just don't break my best friend's heart or I'll break you."

"I don't plan to because he isn't even gay."

"Sure he isn't. I'll go get you Kendall now. Distract him long enough so I can run out of his house and stop him from nagging me."

"Fine."

…

"Kendall!"

"There you are! Where's my smoothie?"

"I told you I wasn't making you a smoothie! The last time I tried I painted your kitchen walls pink!"

"That's because you forgot to put the top on!"

"Yeah, here, catch!"

"Ah! Don't throw my house phone at me!"

"I'll be right back!"

"I still want my smoothie!"

"Kendall?"

…

"Phone, are you talking to me?"

"Ha, no Kendall. There's a person on the phone."

"Phone? Is there a tiny person trapped in you?"

"I actually hoped that you were smarter than this. I was wrong."

"Why are you insulting me, phone? I've done nothing but be nice to you. I dusted you, I changed your batteries, and this is how you repay me? With insults?"

"Oh god, Kendall. It's me, Logan."

"Logie!"

"Are you alright?"

"I think so. My mom gave me a lot of cold medicine when she got home. Then Carlos gave me some when he came over. Then Katie gave me some when Carlos was in the bathroom. Then my mom gave me some more before she went to sleep."

"Too much can be bad for you. Was it the liquid kind?

"Yeah!"

"Oh, oh no."

"What? Am I going to die Logie? I don't wanna to die."

"You're not going to die, but I think you might be a little drunk right now."

"What? They put beer in cold medicine?"

"No, not beer. Alcohol. Not enough for anyone to actually become drunk, but enough for you to get tipsy. How much did you have?

"Today? Like… one… two… three- three bottles!"

"Why did you let them give you three bottles worth of cold medicine?"

"I was really tired after we were texting this morning and took a super long nap. My mom came home early and gave me cold medicine-"

"Then Carlos, then Katie, and your mom again."

"…yeah!"

"Oh, Kendall. This was not how I had planned our first real conversation over the phone would be like."

"We've had conversations! Like you giving me a Nutella sandwich! We talked bout that!"

"I was just making sure my friend wouldn't go hungry. That was all, and that was by text, not voice to voice"

"Sure, sure. What ya doin right now?"

"Lying in bed watching Star Trek."

"The reboot?"

"Yes."

"Yay! Reboot's awesome! But… I didn't like that they left Bones out of the movie so much."

"I know what you mean. The originals movies and shows were more of a trifecta. The reboots are more of a partnership."

"Yeah! Bones is like barely in it at all."

"And they made Jim Kirk a womanizer in the reboots. He wasn't one in the originals."

"He was a little."

"Not so much."

"I wanna punch the director in the face."

"You're tipsy Kendall. I think you want to punch everyone in the face."

"Nu-uh! I don't wanna punch yours."

"That's sweet of you. I fear if you did there would be a lot of scrutiny. A somewhat drunk hockey player punching a disabled kid. Not a good way to start out a career in hockey."

"How'd ya know I wanna be a professional hockey player? Gasp! Are you psychic? Are you catwomen?"

"Did you really just say gasp instead of actually gasping?"

"Sshh. Answer the question."

"No, I'm not psychic. Carlos told me you've wanted to be a professional hockey player since you were a kid."

"Oh, yeah. Y'all hung out. No fair."

"You said y'all. No one up north says y'all."

"You've rubbed off on me Logie."

"I've noticed. So have you."

"How?"

"Since I met you I now have two new friends."

"That's just life Logie."

"No, that was all you."

"Pscht, making me blush over here."

"I bet that would be quite a sight to see."

"Logie?"

"Yes, Kendall?"

"I'm tired."

"Then go to sleep."

"I don't wanna."

"And why not?"

"Cause we're finally talking. We never talked on the phone before."

"We've texted."

"S'not the same."

"Why not?"

"Cause I never got to hear your voice."

"And what about now?"

"I like it. I like your voice. You sound nice. And smart. And weird."

"You've told me all this before."

"Sshh, Logie. I bet your face is all cute n' stuff. Seen you on facebook. You look cute."

"I think the cold medicine is still getting to you."

"Nu… uh."

"You sound tired. Go to sleep."

"Don't… wanna."

"Please, Kendall. For me?"

"Don't say tha'."

Why?"

"Cause I'd do it."

"Please, go to sleep?"

"M… 'aight."

"Good night, Kendall."

"N… night Logie."

…

…

"Ha, you're such an idiot. You didn't hang up."

…

…

...

"Thank you, Kendall. For everything."

…

…

…

(Click!)

(End Call.)


	8. We talk like Bones and Kirk

Sorry this is another short chapter. My dad just got surgery earlier this week and I've been taking care of him. Not a lot of time to work on this. Don't worry though, not stopping. I still have enough time to write. Just not, like, a lot.

* * *

_Logan _Kendall

* * *

(Mon. 10:08 a.m.)

Lucy jus talked 2 me.

(Mon. 10:10 a.m.)

_Is she angry about you not going on the date and ignoring her since?_

(Mon. 10:13 a.m.)

How'd ya know dat?

(Mon. 10:15 a.m.)

_Carlos._

(Mon. 10:18 a.m.)

Snitch.

(Mon. 10:19 a.m.)

N yes.

(Mon. 10:20 a.m.)

I thought she was gonna punch me.

(Mon. 10:22 a.m.)

_And did she?_

(Mon. 10:25 a.m.)

No

(Mon. 10:26 a.m.)

She patted me on da back n said congratulations.

(Mon. 10:29 a.m.)

_Over what?_

(Mon. 10:32 a.m.)

IDK

(Mon. 10:33 a.m.)

She jus said she's happy I found someone.

(Mon. 10:36 a.m.)

_Did you find someone else to date and fail to mention that to me?_

(Mon. 10:39 a.m.)

NO.

(Mon. 10:40 a.m.)

IDK

(Mon. 10:42 a.m.)

I barely member yesterday.

(Mon. 10:43 a.m.)

It's all fuzzy

(Mon. 10:45 a.m.)

Maybe I went on a date.

(Mon. 10:48 a.m.)

_In your condition? No, you did not. Carlos took care of you until he went stir crazy and then I talked to you until you passed out._

(Mon. 10:52 a.m.)

We talked?

(Mon. 10:53 a.m.)

Wut?

(Mon. 10:56 a.m.)

_Carlos called for my help to get out of your house and not make you a pink smoothie at twelve at night._

…

(Incoming Call.)

…

(Click!)

"Hello?"

"So that's what your voice sounds like."

"You already knew how my voice sounded."

"I did?"

"I guess you wouldn't remember. You did have a lot of cold medicine."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Cold medicine has alcohol in it. Not a lot, but you had enough of it to get a little tipsy."

"I was drunk yesterday?"

"You were tipsy. There's a difference. And with being sick I doubt you remember much of what went on yesterday."

…

"Hi, Logie."

"Hah, hi Kendall."

"What did we talk about yesterday? Cause, ya know, don't remember it and stuff."

"We talked about Star Trek the reboot and how it doesn't have enough Bones."

"I know, right!"

"About Jim Kirk not being a womanizer in the original show but he was in the reboot. You asked me if I was catwomen."

"Are you catwomen, Logie?"

"No, and don't think I don't remember that reference about batman like a month ago."

"So you're catwomen and I'm batman? Awesome. You gonna use that whip on me? I am a masochist, you know."

"I remember. Dammit, Kendall, I'm a doctor, not a vigilante women dressed in a skin tight spandex."

"HA! I didn't think you would actually say something like that in a conversation!"

"I say it when you text me. Why wouldn't I say it in person?"

"I don't know. Not everyone texts like they speak."

"I've noticed. You don't sound illiterate. I'm impressed."

"That's cause I'm smart, ya hear me?"

"Please don't do that. Makes me want to use that whip."

"Ooh, me likey."

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response. And anyways, you're in school right now, how were you able to call me?"

"I'm batman."

"Kendall."

"Alright, alright. I have study hall right now and asked to go to the bathroom."

"I think you should get back before someone thinks somethings wrong with you. You've been gone for a while."

"I don't wanna. Study hall is BORING!"

"Too bad. Catch up on some homework or something. Read a book?"

"Ha, funny!"

"Not a joke."

"Oh, well, don't wanna. Books make my head hurt."

"Please? For me?"

…

"You're a demon Logie. A DEMON."

"Dammit man, I'm a doctor not a demon."

…

…

"Fine. I'll text and CALL you later."

"I'll be waiting patiently for those while I eat some toast."

"With nutella?"

"Yes, Kendall. With nutella."

"Yay."

* * *

(Incoming Call.)

…

…

(Click!)

"Hello? Who is this? Why are you bothering me? I'm on a date."

"Is it with that chick that you had a study date with, like, last Monday?"

"Kendall? How'd you know that? Why are you calling me?"

"Why are you on a date on a Wednesday? Who goes on dates on a Wednesday?"

"The guy who barely has a social life because he's been taking care of Logan for the past few months. That's who."

"Hey! It's not Logan's fault for what HAPPENED! Don't BLAME HIM!"

"Jeez, calm down, I'm not. I know you're in love with him but tone it down."

"I'm not in love with him!"

"You sure? He's pretty much in love with you."

"No he's not! He's straight."

"What? Wait, he didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what? Is he secretly a chick?"

"No, dude, not a chick. He's all guy."

"Then…. What?"

"I'm not sure I should tell you this, and anyways, I'm on a date right now. You're just lucky I was in the bathroom when you called me."

"She probably thinks you snuck out the bathroom window by now. You've been gone from the table for a while now, I'm guessing."

"I should do that! I don't think she's into me that much. At first I didn't care, I mean, I'm James Diamond, I can work my charm on anyone no matter how much they dislike me, but I think she's a lesbian or something and thinks that were just two friends hanging out."

"Have you even used the word date at all?"

"Umm… no… I thought that was implied."

"She probably doesn't think so."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, I'll go and climb out the window because this girl is a bust. You go and talk to Logan about being straight and stuff."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because I think you'd rather here it from Logan than me."

"Fine… bye, James."

"Bye, Kendall."

* * *

(Wed. 10:45 p.m.)

LOGIE

(Wed. 10:46 p.m.)

ANSWER THE PHONE

(Incoming Call.)

…

(Click!)

"Yes, Kendall?"

"I talked to James."

"Good for you."

"Stop being condescending."

"No, it's too fun."

"Anyways. I talked to James and he said something."

"What did he say? Did he finally hook up with the girl he's been trying to date for the past two weeks?"

"Nah, he said that she might be a lesbian and crawled out the bathroom window."

"Of course he would do that the minute sex was off the table."

"He a player?"

"Pretty much."

"Oh…"

…

"You said James brought something up?"

"Oh, right! Yeah. He did."

…

"Care to elaborate?"

"Yeah! Right! Yeah…"

…

…

"Kendall, just tell me."

…

…

…

"Are you gay?"

…

…

"I understand if you don't want to be friends anymore. I mean, who would. I'm already irrevocably broken as it is. Then finding this out, just another reason as for you not to be my frie-"

"Woah! Logan! Stop! Just stop! I don't not want to be your friend just because you're gay!"

…

"You don't?"

"No! I mean, come on, we're Bones and Kirk. I'm not going to stop caring about you just because you like dudes."

"Dammit, Kendall. Being emotionally compromised was not in the plans for tonight."

"Aww, don't cry Logie. I like you for who you are."

"I'm not crying, dammit. I'm just allergic."

"To what? Emotions?"

"Yes."

"Aw, it's alright Logan. It's not like you can die from emotions."

"You didn't see me the few days after the car accident."

"Right…"

…

"Sigh. Thank you, Kendall. I needed to hear that."

"You said sigh."

"What can I say, you rub off on me."

"Gasp!"

"Now you're just ruining the moment."

"No, I'm not. I'm making it better with sound effects. Swoosh!"

"Why would you swoosh on a phone call?"

"Cause I'm batman. I'm swinging from building from building."

"Sure you are. Listen, it's late and I'm tired. And I would really love to continue this conversation but I'm exhausted."

"No prob Loges. Totally understand. And just to make you feel betta: I'm still you're friend no matter what. I don't care that you're gay, or straight. You made a friend for life."

…

…

"I-I-thank you. You don't know how much that means."

"I do Logie, though. I really do."

"I'll talk to you later, Kirk."

"Ha, I'll comm you later, Bones. Bye."

…

"Bye."

…

…

…

(Click!)

(End Call.)

…

…

"Dammit, Kendall."

* * *

Was that some unrequited love at the end? I don't know. Well, I do. And yeah, it was. I'm gonna try to focus the next few chapters over Kendall and how why everyone says the two of them are in love. Some teenage crisis about sexuality and stuff.


	9. Operation: Kogan, is a go!

Kendall _Logan_ Carlos

* * *

(Incoming Call.)

…

…

(Click!)

"H-hello?"

"Carlos."

"J-james? What is it?"

"Why do you sound out of breath?"

"Just got done with hockey practice. I'm just waiting for Kendall to come out of the lockers to give me a ride home."

"I better make this quick."

"Make what quick?"

"You and me are going to set Logan and Kendall up."

…

"We are? Kendall's straight though."

"Even I know you don't believe that."

…

"I don't know. I know I've been teasing them about it, but that's just cause Kendall's never gotten close to someone so fast like he did with Logan."

"And doesn't that seem a little funky?"

"I guess."

"Great. Now that we're on the same page we're first going to have to-"

"Shit, sorry, Kendall's coming over. Just let me think about it and tell you if I'm in or not."

"Ugh, fine. But be quick. Logan thinks I don't know about his crush, but I've been friends with him since we were five. He needs to learn to give me some credit."

"He has a crush?"

"Yes, now go before Kendall gets suspicious and give me an answer at the end of the week."

"Fine, bye."

"Seeya."

* * *

(Thurs. 7:08 p.m.)

Hey Kendall.

(Thurs. 7:10 p.m.)

Wut? Did u forget something n my car?

(Thurs. 7:12 p.m.)

No

(Thurs. 7:13 p.m.)

Just

(Thurs. 7:14 p.m.)

Wanna ask you a question.

(Thurs. 7:17 p.m.)

Sure

(Thurs. 7:18 p.m.)

Go ahead.

(Thurs. 7:21 p.m.)

U and Logan

(Thurs. 7:24 p.m.)

Wut bout me n Logan?

(Thurs. 7:26 p.m.)

Are you two you know…

(Thurs. 7:28 p.m.)

Wut?

(Thurs. 7:30 p.m.)

Together?

(Thurs. 7:31 p.m.)

Wut?

(Thurs. 7:32 p.m.)

No!

(Thurs. 7:33 p.m.)

Why does everyone think that?

(Thurs. 7:34 p.m.)

WE'RE NOT TOGETHER.

(Thurs. 7:35 p.m.)

Just cause I smile every time he texts me doesn't mean we're together!

(Thurs. 7:36 p.m.)

And those fucking dimples!

(Thurs. 7:37 p.m.)

But no!

(Thurs. 7:38 p.m.)

We're not together!

(Thurs. 7:39 p.m.)

Why are you asking me?

(Thurs. 7:41 p.m.)

Oh uh no reason

(Thurs. 7:42 p.m.)

Just wondering.

(Thurs. 7:43 p.m.)

If you two were though.

(Thurs. 7:44 p.m.)

You know I'd be perfectly fine with that.

(Thurs. 7:45 p.m.)

Logan's a good guy.

(Thurs. 7:46 p.m.)

A little messed up from the accident but still good.

(Thurs. 7:48 p.m.)

I know that.

(Thurs. 7:49 p.m.)

U don't have to tell me that.

(Thurs. 7:50 p.m.)

I know.

(Thurs. 7:51 p.m.)

My friend first.

(Thurs. 7:53 p.m.)

I'm going to tell you this again Kendall.

(Thurs. 7:54 p.m.)

Not trying to steal your friend.

(Thurs. 7:56 p.m.)

Maybe you are and are trying to confuse me

(Thurs. 7:57 p.m.)

Huh

(Thurs. 7:58 p.m.)

Maybe you're da gay one.

(Thurs. 8:01 p.m.)

I never said you were gay.

(Thurs. 8:02 p.m.)

I just asked you if you and Logan were together.

(Thurs. 8:05 p.m.)

We haven't even met.

(Thurs. 8:06 p.m.)

Wut do u think?

(Thurs. 8:08 p.m.)

Sexting. 

(Thurs. 8:09 p.m.)

Phone sex. 

(Thurs. 8:10 p.m.)

Just cause you guys haven't met doesn't mean you guys aren't together.

(Thurs. 8:12 p.m.)

Well

(Thurs. 8:13 p.m.)

Shut up!

* * *

(Incoming Call.)

…

…

(Click!)

"I don't bother you while it's your Kim Kardashian time. You shouldn't bother me when it's my Star Trek time."

"But what are friends for, if not to bother and annoy you?"

"What is it, James?"

"What? Can't a guy just call up his best friend?"

"Figuring that you were just at my house ten minutes ago, no."

"Aw, don't be like that."

"What do you need? I'm not helping you study. I'm the one still incapacitated and I'm getting better grades in class than you are."

"That's cause you're super smart."

"Sure I am. Still not tutoring you. You're the worst student ever whenever I try to tutor you."

"That's not why I'm calling."

"Than what is it?"

"Kendall."

"What about Kendall?"

"You like him."

"Generally, someone does have to like someone if they consider them a friend."

"Don't twist my words around. You know what I meant. You like him, like him."

…

…

"Logan, speechless. That's a first."

"Your face is a first."

"That come back made no sense."

"Your face makes no sense."

"That one's a little better. But come on. I'm your best friend here. You should, like, splurge all your girly emotions on me and tell me about how you wanna wake up to his face every day and do it all over your house."

"That's just wrong, James. I wouldn't do it with him in my parent's room. That's all sorts of wrong."

"HA! You admit it! You like him!"

"Fine, is that what you want to hear? I like him."

"Yes! I knew it!"

"Why does this even matter? He's straight, it's not like he'll want to be with me that way. I'm perfectly alright with him just being a good friend."

"No, you aren't. I know you, Logan. You would crumble at all the emotions than blow up on him; then your friendship will be ruined with him just because you didn't tell him how you felt."

"I wouldn't do that."

"Do you want me to bring Carlos in on this call so we can talk about the time you unloaded on him a few weeks back?"

"You're evil incarnate."

"Stop over reacting. Now, tell me all the details."

"What do you want to know? That I like my friend who's straight, just because he's the first person in years that's shown interest in me and my wellbeing?"

"What am I? Chop Liver?"

"You're more like a brother to me, than someone I could think about romantically."

"Am I attractive?"

"What? I'm not answering that."

"Come on, tell me. Not going to make our friendship awkward."

"If I tell you, will you let me sort this thing with Kendall out myself?"

"Ugh… I don't want to."

"Than no, fugly face."

"HEA- did you- did you just call me fugly?"

"Kendall's rubbed off on me."

"You probably wanna rub all up on Kendall."

"James!"

"Tell me I'm pretty and I'll leave you alone."

"You're aesthetically pleasing. There. Now. _Go away_."

"We'll talk about this later!"

"No we won't."

"Yes we wi-"

(Click!)

(End Call.)

"Ooooh, this isn't over Logan."

* * *

(Fri. 3:15 p.m.)

LOGIESEXUAL

(Fri. 3:20 p.m.)

_That is the worst nickname anyone has ever given me, and my mom calls me Logie Bear._

(Fri. 3:22 p.m.)

Dat's even awesomer!

(Fri. 3:23 p.m.)

LOGIE BEAR

(Fri. 3:28 p.m.)

_*Sigh* Yes, Kendall?_

(Fri. 3:30 p.m.)

How ya doin?

(Fri. 3:36 p.m.)

_Not trying to sound mean or anything but can I text you back? I'm a little busy right now._

(Fri. 3:38 p.m.)

:(

(Fri. 3:39 p.m.)

Poop

(Fri. 3:40 p.m.)

Ok

(Fri. 3:41 p.m.)

Text me back LOGIE BREAR!

* * *

(Incoming Call.)

(Click!)

"LOGIE BEAR."

"Sorry about that."

"No probs. What were you busy with?"

"Physical therapy."

…

"You never tell me bout your mental status."

"I think you mean my physical progress."

"Yeah. That."

"This is my last week in physical therapy. I'm doing extraordinarily well for my injuries."

"That's cause I'm magic. I healed you with our conversations."

"I doubt that."

"Don't doubt me, Logie. I'm magic."

"I thought you were a psychic-psychopath-extraordinaire?"

"That too."

"And Batman."

"That too."

"And Kirk."

"Yeah. I'm all those. I'm like that pink glob from Pokémon."

"Ditto?"

"Yeah! I'm Ditto. That's why I'm so many things, like Batman and Kirk."

"Sure you are."

….

"So, Logie. Can you walk?"

"I've been walking Kendall."

"Why haven't ya told me about your progress?"

"I didn't want to worry you."

…

"I guess that's good. I'd probably freak and ask you where you were so I can hover over you to make sure you didn't fall."

"And then I'd fall."

"No you wouldn't."

"And why is that?"

"Cause… I'd catch you."

"How very sweet of you."

"Then I'd drop you on purpose."

…

"I wouldn't expect any less."

"I'm batman!"

"You said that already."

"I'd catch you."

"You said that too."

"I'm bored. Entertain me."

"I feel disheartened. I thought speaking to me would be enough. Well then."

"Wait! You are! I was joking!"

"You didn't sound like you were joking."

"I was! Look! I'm joking!"

…

"Alright. I guess I'll take your word since I can't see you."

"Yay."

* * *

(Incoming Call.)

(Click!)

"Carlos! You in?"

"Kendall's never let me be near him when he flirted with someone."

"Ok?"

"But I've been close enough to where I could tell when he used his flirty voice."

"Ok… and?"

"He was using it just now. He didn't hear me come in his house cause I have my own key and went up to his room."

"Where are you going with this?"

"He was flirting on the phone."

"And?"

"With Logan."

"Oh."

"I'm in."

"Yes! Operation: get Logan and Kendall together and make Kendall realize he's gay for Logan!"

"That name is stupid."

"Well, what's better than?"

"Hmh... I know!"

…

"You going to tell me?"

"Oh! Yeah! Operation: Kogan, is a go!"

* * *

So, I just wanted to tell y'all some upsetting news. Just hear me out. Don't worry, I'm not giving up on this story. Just listen and you'll understand when I finish explaining.

For the past three years I've been wanting to do this voulnteering program in the united states. It's like an focalized version of the peace corps where you help around the country in certain Regions. When I graduated high school I wanted to apply for it but couldn't find enough references(this is because i hardly talked to people or knew someone enough to ask) and wound up not goign. So instead I went to community college fror a year. Fast forward one year adn by the end of the first year I applied for the volunteering program. Skip a few months I find out that I was waitlisted. Which means that I'm like a second round pick. If someoen they first asked coudn't go they would ask me. This all starts at the end of next month from what I was told. Well, I was feelign like it wasn't going to happen because there was only a few weeks left and I wasn't asked yet. So my back up was calling up University of Phoenix adn work a system out with them to where I go to school with them but just in case I did end up goign volunteering, they woulddddd know and hold off classes until I got back. Or if I didn't go I would start up around the same time the program started up. Well, I got an email a few days ago that was askign if I would go. ANd I wAS ALL UP FOR IT. i FORGOT EVERYTHING FOR A FEW MINUTES AND SAID YES, ABSOLUTELY, AND TOLD THEM i WOULD. wELL, THE THING WAS THAT INSTEAD OF NEXT MONTH ITSTARTED UP NEXT MONDAY WHERE THEY WOULD SHIP ME OFF TO iOWA AND i WOULD HELP AROUND THOSE STATES FOR TEN MONTHS. and I just realized I put the caps lock on while typing this, but am too lazy to fix it, so just, ignore that. I was all happy for about a day until I got another email. It said that the request I got was an error on there part because there computer system was having issues. So it turns out that I'm not going to go because the position they asked me to fill was already filled.

So yeah. I if did end up going I would have told you guys and be all happy but sad at the same time, because that would mean that I might have had to put this story on hold for a few weeks to see if I would still be able to right and do my duties. You don't have to worry about that anymore cause I'm not going. So yeah, Idk I just wanted to tell you guys what was up. I'm not giving up on the story or anything. i KNOW THERES PROBABLY A FEW GRAMMTICAL ERRORS IN THIS LITTLE EXPLANATION. i'M too lazy to go and fix them and my caps lock loves to turn it's self on for no reason so just ignore that too.

So, enough about me. Did y'all like that chapter? I know it was kinda short. and I know, it didn't have Kendall talking about Logan being gay. That'll come up, but right now he's comfortable enough to not care that Logan's gay so he hasn't brought it up. And ooh, Carlos and James. They're gonna be sneaky and try to set the two up. You'll just have to wait until next week to see what happens with that.


	10. Foam Fingers are Cool

Kendall _Logan James_ Carlos

* * *

"It's been like two days since I said I was in this plan with you."

_"Ok?"_

"Are you going to tell me what this plan is?"

_"I will… once I think it up."_

"What? Come on, James! You're best friends with Logan! I thought some of his smarts would have rubbed off on you!"

_"I mean, I do know that underwater farts are impossible to achieve at water pressure in excess of 4.2 pounds per square inch."_

"Why do you know that? Why does Logan know that?"

_"I don't know. He said it was basic fartology or something."_

"…sure it is, listen, I'll call you when I can. Me and Kendall are going to be pretty busy with hockey this week."

_"What, is there a game or something?"_

"Semi-finals are starting this Friday and our coach wants us to be ready, so we're gonna be practicing like crazy all this week for Friday's game."

_"Cool. Cool. Wait, aw, that means I'm gonna be stuck with a mopey Logan all week. And if that doesn't get any better, he's starting up school tomorrow. This week is gonna SUUUCK."_

"Don't worry. I'm sure Kendall'll still text flirt with him like crazy all week. From what he told me, Logan was pissed when he ignored him for a week."

_"Oh, yeah. That was not a fun week. Logan threw a water bottle at me."_

"That's not so bad. I got an alarm clock thrown at me."

_"It wasn't closed all the way. He's lucky he's my best friend and was stuck in bed or I would have punched him in the face for ruining my perfect hair."_

"I-um-ok. Yeah. I'll talk to you later James. Think of a plan!"

_"I will! Don't worry. By the time the two of them meet they'll be jumping at each other and ripping off each other's clothes!"_

"I… I didn't need that image in my head right before I went to sleep."

_"Yeah, yeah. Go to sleep."_

*sigh* "Bye, James."

"Seeya."

Click!

(End Call.)

* * *

(Mon. 9:35 a.m.)

_I felt like I forgot to tell you something important.  
_

(Mon. 9:36 a.m.)

Wut?

(Mon. 9:37 a.m.)

R u pregnant?

(Mon. 9:38 a.m.)

GASP

(Mon. 9:39 a.m.)

AM I DA FATHER?

(Mon. 9:41 a.m.)

_We've never met. I doubt you could be the father if we've never met. And also, I'm a dude.  
_

(Mon. 9:43 a.m.)

So?

(Mon. 9:44 a.m.)

Maybe yr like dat Mary chick from da bible.

(Mon. 9:45 a.m.)

U have the 2nd baby Jesus n u!

(Mon. 9:47 a.m.)

…_I'm going to change the topic of this conversation before it gets any weirder.  
_

(Mon. 9:49 a.m.)

_Kendall, my dearest friend who I have never met. I am going back to school.  
_

(Mon. 9:51 a.m.)

WHEN?

(Mon. 9:52 a.m.)

_Officially?  
_

(Mon. 9:53 a.m.)

YES!

(Mon. 9:54 a.m.)

_An hour ago.  
_

(Mon. 9:55 a.m.)

Y DIDN'T U TELL ME?

(Mon. 9:57 a.m.)

_I was having my own panic attack to really think about how you would react.  
_

(Mon. 9:59 a.m.)

Y u freakin out?

(Mon. 10:02 a.m.)

_Too many people for my liking. I've been getting stares the minute I walked into the building with James.  
_

(Mon. 10:03 a.m.)

U can set James on them.

(Mon. 10:05 a.m.)

_I'd think he'd just flirt his way through them.  
_

(Mon. 10:06 a.m.)

PLAYER

(Mon. 10:07 a.m.)

_Yes, he is.  
_

(Mon. 10:08 a.m.)

_Ooh, shit. I'll text you in a bit. My AP Bio teacher is staring at me. I think he knows I'm texting in class.  
_

(Mon. 10:10 a.m.)

U jus sweared!

(Mon. 10:11 a.m.)

Me likie.

(Mon. 10:12 a.m.)

DON'T GET CAUGHT LOGIE.

* * *

(Mon. 10:20 a.m.)

JAMES.

(Mon. 10:23 a.m.)

_Hguroenfkjvl;eanfjhwut?  
_

(Mon. 10:25 a.m.)

Um

(Mon. 10:26 a.m.)

I know I abbreviate a lot

(Mon. 10:27 a.m.)

But I hav no idea wut yr tryin 2 say.

(Mon. 10:29 a.m.)

_FjeoanfhJrndall  
_

(Mon. 10:30 a.m.)

_Fjiroewnvclkjqut?  
_

(Mon. 10:31 a.m.)

_Sorry.  
_

(Mon. 10:32 a.m.)

_That is what happens when I try to text while running.  
_

(Mon. 10:34 a.m.)

Y r u running?

(Mon. 10:35 a.m.)

It's da middle of school.

(Mon. 10:37 a.m.)

_Wow  
_

(Mon. 10:38 a.m.)

_Logan was right.  
_

(Mon. 10:39 a.m.)

_You do text like you're an illiterate hillbilly.  
_

(Mon. 10:41 a.m.)

NOT A HILLBILLY.

(Mon. 10:43 a.m.)

_Sure you aren't. What is it?  
_

(Mon. 10:44 a.m.)

Track?

(Mon. 10:45 a.m.)

_Yes. Now. What's with the texting me?  
_

(Mon. 10:46 a.m.)

_I thought you would be texting like crazy with Logan.  
_

(Mon. 10:47 a.m.)

His AP Bio teacher was getting suspicious.

(Mon. 10:49 a.m.)

_Ah, Doc Hollywood. Cool guy. He just hates when you text during his class.  
_

(Mon. 10:50 a.m.)

Doc Hollywood?

(Mon. 10:51 a.m.)

_He has a PHD in something.  
_

(Mon. 10:52 a.m.)

But

(Mon. 10:53 a.m.)

Hollywood?

(Mon. 10:55 a.m.)

_IDK. He's weird like that.  
_

(Mon. 10:56 a.m.)

_Why you texting me?  
_

(Mon. 10:58 a.m.)

How much was Logan freaking out this morning?

(Mon. 10:59 a.m.)

_He told you?  
_

(Mon. 11:01 a.m.)

Yup

(Mon. 11:03 a.m.)

_It was like a moth in a flame.  
_

(Mon. 11:04 a.m.)

?

(Mon. 11:06 a.m.)

_People swarmed him. People he's only ever said hi to maybe once in his life and ask him if he was alright.  
_

(Mon. 11:08 a.m.)

_He's definitely better than a few months ago. He just hates all the attention. Reminds him of the accident.  
_

(Mon. 11:10 a.m.)

Since he is yr best friend u r by default 2 protect him from all da peeps.

(Mon. 11:12 a.m.)

_Peeps? Um, ok. I was doing that already.  
_

(Mon. 11:13 a.m.)

More

(Mon. 11:14 a.m.)

He's probably freakin out n class rite now.

(Mon. 11:16 a.m.)

_It's alright. He has Camille in that class.  
_

(Mon. 11:17 a.m.)

CAMILLE?

(Mon. 11:18 a.m.)

CAMILLE ROBERTS?

(Mon. 11:19 a.m.)

HIS EX?

(Mon. 11:22 a.m.)

_How do you know about that?  
_

(Mon. 11:24 a.m.)

Facebook.

(Mon. 11:26 a.m.)

_He dated Camille last year.  
_

(Mon. 11:27 a.m.)

_He hasn't mentioned them dating since his break up on facebook.  
_

…

(Mon. 11:35 a.m.)

Go back 2 yr track

(Mon. 11:36 a.m.)

_Well aren't you a little stalker.  
_

(Mon. 11:37 a.m.)

I'm not!

(Mon. 11:38 a.m.)

_Sure.  
_

(Mon. 11:40 a.m.)

_Gotta go. Coach is coming. We'll talk about this later.  
_

(Mon. 11:42 a.m.)

No we won't!

* * *

(Tues. 10:04 a.m.)

I forgot 2 tell ya something yesterday

(Tues. 10:06 a.m.)

_You're going to be extremely busy with hockey after school all week because you have semi-finals this Friday?  
_

(Tues. 10:07 a.m.)

Logan…

(Tues. 10:08 a.m.)

R u psychic?

(Tues. 10:10 a.m.)

_No, I'm not. I just talk to more people than just you.  
_

(Tues. 10:12 a.m.)

Carlos?

(Tues. 10:14 a.m.)

_Yes, he told me I should expect less texts from you this week while you guys prepare for Fridays game.  
_

(Tues. 10:15 a.m.)

Yeah.

(Tues. 10:16 a.m.)

Sorry.

(Tues. 10:17 a.m.)

But we can still text during school!

(Tues. 10:19 a.m.)

_I'd like that. And anyways, since you started texting me I've gotten better at texting without looking.  
_

(Tues. 10:21 a.m.)

Dats awesome!

(Tues. 10:23 a.m.)

_I know righy.  
_

(Tues. 10:24 a.m.)

_Shit.  
_

(Tues. 10:24 a.m.)

_*right*  
_

(Tues. 10:26 a.m.)

Logie Bear sweared.

(Tues. 10:27 a.m.)

Such a turn on

(Tues. 10:29 a.m.)

_Stop being weird Kendall.  
_

(Tues. 10:31 a.m.)

Never

(Tues. 10:32 a.m.)

Wut clas rite now?

(Tues. 10:34 a.m.)

_That text just gave me cancer.  
_

(Tues. 10:35 a.m.)

No it didn't

(Tues. 10:37 a.m.)

_Yes, it did. I fear I have to go back to the hospital for_ _Kimo.  
_

(Tues. 10:38 a.m.)

HOCKEY.

(Tues. 10:40 a.m.)

_That's a very subtle way to change topic. What_ _about hockey?  
_

(Tues. 10:42 a.m.)

I hav a game dis Friday.

(Tues. 10:44 a.m.)

_Yes, I know that.  
_

(Tues. 10:45 a.m.)

U wanna go?

(Tues. 10:47 a.m.)

_Kendall, are you asking me on a date?  
_

(Tues. 10:48 a.m.)

Wut?

(Tues. 10:49 a.m.)

NO!

(Tues. 10:50 a.m.)

Not trying to be a creeper!

(Tues. 10:51 a.m.)

Jus wanted 2 know if ya wanted to go.

(Tues. 10:52 a.m.)

I won't be able 2 talk 2 u

(Tues. 10:53 a.m.)

But we'll kinda finally meet

(Tues. 10:55 a.m.)

_I'd like that.  
_

(Tues. 10:56 a.m.)

_I'll make James take me.  
_

(Tues. 10:58 a.m.)

Yay.

(Tues. 11:00 a.m.)

_Are you happy about us kind of finally meeting?  
_

(Tues. 11:02 a.m.)

Yes.

(Tues. 11:03 a.m.)

:D

(Tues. 11:04 a.m.)

So much happyness

(Tues. 11:06 a.m.)

_That's not how you spell happiness.  
_

(Tues. 11:07 a.m.)

Sshh

(Tues. 11:08 a.m.)

Don't ruin the moment.

(Tues. 11:10 a.m.)

_We're having a moment?  
_

(Tues. 11:12 a.m.)

Yes

(Tues. 11:13 a.m.)

But yr ruining it

(Tues. 11:14 a.m.)

Moment ruiner

(Tues. 11:16 a.m.)

_Well, I'm sorry. It's very hard to tell what tone you are using in texts without hearing your voice.  
_

(Tues. 11:18 a.m.)

Hockey pucks!

(Tues. 11:19 a.m.)

I hav 2 go

(Tues. 11:20 a.m.)

Teacher staring at me.

(Tues. 11:21 a.m.)

She suspects

(Tues. 11:22 a.m.)

SHE SUSPECTS.

(Tues. 11:23 a.m.)

I'LL TEXT YA LATER LOGIE

(Tues. 11:25 a.m.)

_Ok, don't get caught. Or your phone taken away. I'd just feel oh so sad if I didn't get to text my friend who's kind of a creeper.  
_

(Tues. 11:29 a.m.)

NOT A CREEPER!

* * *

(Tues. 2:10 p.m.)

_I have the perfect idea!  
_

(Tues. 2:13 p.m.)

On what?  


(Tues. 2:14 p.m.)

To make corndogs part of the school lunch menus!?  


(Tues. 2:16 p.m.)

_Carlos, we go to different schools. That would_ _be pointless._  


(Tues. 2:17 p.m.)

_The perfect idea on how to get Kendall to be all gay for Logan.  
_

(Tues. 2:19 p.m.)

What is it?  


(Tues. 2:21 p.m.)

_Your game this Friday.  
_

(Tues. 2:22 p.m.)

Wouldnt that be a little creepy?  


(Tues. 2:23 p.m.)

Just BAM Logan pops up at our semi final game.  


(Tues. 2:25 p.m.)

_No it won't be.  
_

(Tues. 2:27 p.m.)

_Didn't Kendall tell you yet?  
_

(Tues. 2:28 p.m.)

_Logan bombarded me at lunch that I'm taking him to y'all's school this Friday for the game, because Kendall invited him.  
_

(Tues. 2:29 p.m.)

You said y'all.  


(Tues. 2:31 p.m.)

_Yes, I know that. Being best friends with Logan for ten years tends to do that to you.  
_

(Tues. 2:33 p.m.)

So Kendall invited you guys to Fridays game?  


(Tues. 2:34 p.m.)

I still don't see how that makes Kendall want to bone Logan.  


(Tues. 2:36 p.m.)

_At the end of the game, when Kendall's still on his adrenaline high from skating around the rink all game we get them to meet.  
_

(Tues. 2:38 p.m.)

_Kendall gets an instant boner from looking at Logan.  
_

(Tues. 2:39 p.m.)

_He can't deny his feelings about Logan because_ _he tired from the game._  


(Tues. 2:40 p.m.)

_Then BOOM.  
_

(Tues. 2:41 p.m.)

_They make out and we have to pry them off each other before they do it next to the bleachers in front of your team.  
_

(Tues. 2:43 p.m.)

Does Logan even like him like that?  


(Tues. 2:44 p.m.)

I know this plans all depends on Kendall realizing he wants to do it with Logan but doesn't it still matter if Logan likes him or not?  


(Tues. 2:45 p.m.)

Wouldn't the plan be useless if he doesn't like him like that?  


(Tues. 2:47 p.m.)

_He does. He told me he likes Kendall like a lot, but doesn't do anything because he's scared Kendall won't want to be friends with him.  
_

(Tues. 2:49 p.m.)

Oh  


(Tues. 2:50 p.m.)

Ok   


(Tues. 2:51 p.m.)

So  


(Tues. 2:52 p.m.)

This Friday?  


(Tues. 2:54 p.m.)

_Yeah. We get them to meet up after the game ends and BOOM Kendall's gay for __Logan._  


(Tues. 2:56 p.m.)

Alright.  


(Tues. 2:58 p.m.)

_I'll be messing with Kendall to make him think about Logan that way until Friday.  
_

(Tues. 3:00 p.m.)

_Great. Now I gots to go. Gonna watch me some Kim Kardashian when I get out of school!  
_

(Tues. 3:02 p.m.)

Yeah that's not wired at all.  


(Tues. 3:05 p.m.)

_Have you seen her sex tape?  
_

(Tues. 3:07 p.m.)

I really don't want to.  


(Tues. 3:08 p.m.)

Bye James.  


(Tues. 3:10 p.m.)

_I'll make you watch it!  
_

(Tues. 3:13 p.m.)

No you won't!

* * *

(Wed. 9:45 a.m.)

NEWS

(Wed. 9:48 a.m.)

_News?  
_

(Wed. 9:50 a.m.)

YES

(Wed. 9:51 a.m.)

NEWS

(Wed. 9:52 a.m.)

I HAVE NEWS

(Wed. 9:55 a.m.)

_What is this news? Did you get tipsy from cold medicine again?  
_

(Wed. 9:57 a.m.)

Wut?

(Wed. 9:58 a.m.)

No!

(Wed. 10:00 a.m.)

COACH JUST ASSIGNED ME AS DA TEAM CAPTAIN

(Wed. 10:01 a.m.)

I'M SO HAPPY.

(Wed. 10:03 a.m.)

_Congratulations! I would hug you! You know, if we went to the same school and stuff, but we're not. And I don't think many people would appreciate seeing to teenage boys hugging.  
_

(Wed. 10:04 a.m.)

They can fuck off!

(Wed. 10:05 a.m.)

I don't care who you like as long as you're happy.

(Wed. 10:07 a.m.)

_That's very sweet of you, Kendall.  
_

(Wed. 10:08 a.m.)

I try.

(Wed. 10:09 a.m.)

Now

(Wed. 10:10 a.m.)

Back to me!

(Wed. 10:11 a.m.)

I'm Captain!

(Wed. 10:12 a.m.)

Wooh!

(Wed. 10:14 a.m.)

_What's your first official order as Captain?  
_

(Wed. 10:15 a.m.)

Free pink smoothies for everyone!

(Wed. 10:17 a.m.)

_I don't think you have that kind of money to buy everyone at your highschool pink smoothies.  
_

(Wed. 10:19 a.m.)

Sshh

(Wed. 10:20 a.m.)

I know a guy.

(Wed. 10:21 a.m.)

He's gonna get me free smoothies for lunch.

(Wed. 10:23 a.m.)

_You know a guy who can get you free pink smoothies during lunch?  
_

(Wed. 10:24 a.m.)

Yeah.

(Wed. 10:25 a.m.)

Carlos.

(Wed. 10:26 a.m.)

The pizza place he works at sells smoothies.

(Wed. 10:28 a.m.)

_That's… weird.  
_

(Wed. 10:29 a.m.)

I know

(Wed. 10:30 a.m.)

But they taste amazing!

(Wed. 10:31 a.m.)

Carlos is gonna get his older brother to go get us some and join us up for lunch.

(Wed. 10:33 a.m.)

_Doesn't Carlos' older brother go to college out of town?  
_

(Wed. 10:34 a.m.)

Out of state

(Wed. 11:35 a.m.)

But he took a semester off

(Wed. 11:37 a.m.)

_Oh, alright. Well, congratulations Kendall. If it was possible I would hug you.  
_

(Wed. 11:38 a.m.)

R u comin onto me Logie?

(Wed. 11:39 a.m.)

;)

(Wed. 11:41 a.m.)

_No, that's only you towards me. On multiple occasions. I'm just trying to show you my excitement as to you being the new Captain of your hockey team. You better watch out. I was on the hockey team with James a few years ago. Our team is very good_.

(Wed. 11:42 a.m.)

U played hockey!?

(Wed. 11:43 a.m.)

Y no more?

(Wed. 11:46 a.m.)

_Well, for one, the accident kinda made me stop indefinitely. And secondly, it got less fun once we got into highschool. Our coach was a real hard ass n worked us to the bone. It wasn't fun anymore so James and I stopped.  
_

(Wed. 11:48 a.m.)

Aww, mean coach.

(Wed. 11:49 a.m.)

My coach is mean, but he's the good kinda mean.

(Wed. 11:51 a.m.)

_I didn't know that was possible.  
_

(Wed. 11:52 a.m.)

Yup

(Wed. 11:53 a.m.)

Gustavo's a hard ass, but still awesome.

(Wed. 11:55 a.m.)

_I guess that's good for you. If he wasn't your coach you might not have been chosen as Captain.  
_

(Wed. 11:56 a.m.)

I STILL WOULD HAVE

(Wed. 11:57 a.m.)

I'M AWESOME.

(Wed. 11:59 a.m.)

_I'll take your word for it.  
_

(Wed. 12:00 a.m.)

NO NEED 2 TAKE MY WORD.

(Wed. 12:01 a.m.)

I SWEAT SWAG.

(Wed. 12:03 a.m.)

_Please don't use the word 'swag.' I loathe that word so_ _much.  
_

(Wed. 12:05 a.m.)

Wut?

(Wed. 12:06 a.m.)

Y?

(Wed. 12:08 a.m.)

_Well, swag doesn't even mean what all of y'all are using it for.  
_

(Wed. 12:10 a.m.)

Wut does it mean?

(Wed. 12:13 a.m.)

_A wreath, spray, or cluster of foliage, flowers, or fruit. The closest as to 'swag' as all the douchebags our age say, is the verb 'swagger' which means to walk in a cool fashion.  
_

(Wed. 12:15 a.m.)

I'm not a douchebag.

(Wed. 12:16 a.m.)

_And I hope you never will be.  
_

…

(Wed. 12:25 a.m.)

I won't say it nomore.

(Wed. 12:27 a.m.)

_Good. I hate that word.  
_

(Wed. 12:30 a.m.)

_Now it's lunch time. Go drink your free pink smoothies and party with Carlos and his brother for becoming Captain. I'll text you later._

* * *

(Incoming Call.)

…

Click!

"Hello?"

"Is this Bones McCoy?

"I do not know this 'Bones McCoy' you speak of."

"Are you sure? Because I just got a dozen sunflowers with a little card signed, 'Bones McCoy.'"

"Isn't that odd? Huh, I wonder who would get you a dozen sunflowers? I mean, I bet this Bones McCoy probably didn't have enough like psychic-psychopath-extraordinaire to buy you a dozen dozen sunflowers."

"It did cost the psychic-psychopath-extraordinaire a lot of money for those hundred 'n forty four lilies, even with the discount he got from Jo."

"Either way, Bones McCoy was very grateful for those flowers, even if it did take a month for his mom to finally throw them out. And as a congratulatory gift for psychic-psychopath-extraordinaire for becoming Captain of his hockey team, Bones got him a dozen sunflowers."

"That's sweet."

"He did wish he could have gotten you more, but he didn't know flowers were so expensive."

…..

"Logan… you are talking about yourself, right?"

"Ha, yes Kendall. I got you the flowers and signed them as Bones McCoy."

"It's actually Leonard McCoy."

"Semantics. I wish I could have gotten them sent to you yesterday when you told me the news, but I guess it takes time to get flowers sent?"

"Yeah, they have a courier to send flowers but he only works from nine to five."

"Ah, I did order them at five-thirty. He was probably home by then."

"Yeah."

…

…

"Thanks, Logan. I really appreciate the flowers."

"It's only fair. You got me all those flowers a few weeks back. I saw an opportunity to do the same and I took it. Don't kill them though. They were expensive."

"I won't. I'll ask Jo on how to take care of flowers that are technically dead."

…

…

"Really, Logan. Thank you. You're like the best friend anyone could ever ask for."

"What can I say? I'm the best Bones ever."

…

"My Bones."

* * *

(Thurs. 5:32 p.m.)

James dude I think we hit a bump in the plan.  


(Thurs. 5:35 p.m.)

_What? What happened?  
_

(Thurs. 5:37 p.m.)

I sprained my ankle really bad.  


(Thurs. 5:38 p.m.)

_Ok? How does that mess with the plan?  
_

(Thurs. 5:40 p.m.)

You played hockey right?  


(Thurs. 5:41 p.m.)

Logan told me you did.  


(Thurs. 5:43 p.m.)

_Yeah, wait, shit, you can't play Friday?  
_

(Thurs. 5:45 p.m.)

The doctor said it should be fine by then cause it wasnt that bad  


(Thurs. 5:46 p.m.)

But coach still benched me for the game just in case.  


(Thurs. 5:48 p.m.)

_So you'll be there?  
  
_

(Thurs. 5:50 p.m.)

Not sure.  


(Thurs. 5:51 p.m.)

My mom wants me to stay home and rest.  


(Thurs. 5:52 p.m.)

I wont know if I'll be there or not until before the game.  


(Thurs. 5:53 p.m.)

_Shit. Ok. Just call me or Logan if you are.  
_

(Thurs. 5:55 p.m.)

Alright.

* * *

(Incoming Call!)

Click!

"LOGIE BREAR."

"Why do you always shout my name when I call? You're going to be the reason I become deaf before I turn twenty."

"Psch, whatever. You here yet?"

"Yes, I'm here with James. Sorry to hear about Carlos."

"Nah, that's fine. He was able to convince his mom to come and just be benched for the game."

"Your last name's Knight, right?"

"That rhymed, and yes."

"Are you number one on your team?"

"Since I'm captain, yeah. Where you going with this?"

"You're holding your helmet under your left arm."

"What? Where are you? Can you see me? Head turn, head turn."

"Ha, did you really just say 'head turn' as you turned your head to look around?"

"…no."

"Liar. I saw it."

"Where are you!?"

"Here, I'll show you. I'm the one waving."

…

"Logie… why do you have a foam finger?"

"Foam fingers are cool. I even got it customized and got your name on it."

_"Look guys! Kendork's talking to his boyfriend!"_

"Shut it Wayne-Wayne! Before I bench you! I can do that cause I'm Captain now, jackass!"

"Wow, that was a lot of anger."

"Wayne-Wayne's a douche. Don't talk to him."

"I wouldn't even if you didn't tell me not to. From here he looks like a douche."

"… good."

_"Knight! Get back to the lockeroom! NOW!"_

"Sorry, Logan, gotta go. Game's about to start."

"It's alright. I'll be rooting for you."

"With that giant green foam finger with my name on it?"

"Yes."

"Ha, ok, bye Loges."

"Hope you win!"

Click!

(End Call.)

* * *

(Incoming Call.)

Click!

"Hello? Carlos, why are you calling me in the middle of the game?"

"Just wanted to see how you were liking it."

"It's fun. I haven't been to a hockey game in years. It just feels a little weird because people are staring at me and James. I think they know we don't go to your school."

"I think it's the giant foam finger."

"It's a nice, _expensive_, foam finger. One that I'm going to get my money's worth out of."

"Usually only the parents and people that are dating someone on the team have foam fingers."

…

"Oh, look, we scored, yay!"

"Logan."

"What? Can't a guy show his support for his friend that he's never met?"

"You have Kendall's name on the thing. That's like screaming out, 'I'm dating him everyone! Hey, look! The two of us are having sex!'."

"It's support. Just. Support."

"Can I talk to James real quick?"

…

"Ok, fine. HEY! THAT'S A PENALTY! HE JUST PUNCHED THAT DUDE!"

…

…

"Hello? Carlos?"

"Yeah."

"What? Um…"

"You can't ask me a question since Logan's sitting next to you and probably trying to listen in?"

"Yeah, totally right."

"I just said that the only people who only ever bring foam fingers to games are parents or girlfriends of team mates."

"Oh, nice!"

"I know. He got all quiet and stuff when I said that."

"I saw."

…

_"Ref! Penalty! Penalty!"_

…

"Ow. I forgot Logan can get when watching a hockey game."

"It's probably worse when he played?"

"Oh, totally. He once punched a dude. It was awesome."

"That's co-Kendall!"

"Shit! What happened?"

_"Kendall!"  
_

"I gotta go!"

"Right, Logan calm down!"

Click!

(End Call.)

* * *

…

…

…

(Fri. 10:34 p.m.)

_Hey. Um. I hope you're alright. Just call me back when you can? Please?  
_

…

…

…

(Fri. 11:52 p.m.)

_Um. Carlos told me what happened. You're an idiot. I've never seen anyone pull such a stupid move for a goal! Sorry. Just. Call me when you get theses texts.  
_

…

(Fri. 11:59 p.m.)

_Please?_

* * *

(Incoming Call.)

…

…

Click!

"m'ello?"

"Hey, Logan."

…

"Kendall?"

"What was that thump?"

"Me falling out of bed."

…

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Nothing can stop the awesomeness of Batman and Kirk."

"Please, Kendall. Just. Don't joke around. Not now. Just… please."

"Yeah, sure. Ok. Look? Me not joking here."

…

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a bloody nose, dislocated shoulder, and a small concussion."

"It's just… when I saw you fall down… then all the blood. Then no one would tell me what happened-"

"Hey, Logan. Listen to me. I'm alright. Nothing bad happened. Just me trying to impress you and getting hurt."

"I… it…"

"What?"

"I couldn't stop thinking about my brother."

…

"Shit, Logan. Come on. Look, we're talking. I'm alive. Nothing bad happened."

"But you're in the hospital! Carlos told me but had to go home."

"I'm alright Logan. Not dead here. I'm not gonna leave you alone."

…

…

"...Ok."

"Come, on Loges. Stop being sad."

"I'm angry too."

"Well, stop it. I'm fine and I'm here to creep you out more."

"Don't leave like he did."

"I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me for life."

"Really?"

"Yup. You and me. We're in it for the long haul."

"I'd like that."

"Me too, Loges. Me too."

* * *

Qooh. I almost thought I would have to postone posting until tomorrow. Since my dad had his surgery I've been the one doing all the errands(he used to do them). I spent all day up to an hour ago doing them. Then out of the blue my friends are forcing me to hang out with them in like, ten minutes. I barely had enough time to put it on here. I had to postpone posting it on TUmblr though because the editing process takes a bit longer and I don't have the time.

I hope y'all enjoyed that. Probably scared y'all at the part where you thought they were going to meet and then near the end with Kendall. Just fyu. He got hurt by another person from the other team trying to show off to Logan. Bam. Love blinds people.


	11. Feel it, Feel the Guilt

Don't hate me. You'll understand what I mean at the end of the chapter. Sorry it's short too.

* * *

Kendall _Logan_ _James_ Carlos

* * *

(Mon. 9:24 a.m.)

My arm hurts

(Mon. 9:25 a.m.)

:(

(Mon. 9:26 a.m.)

Poop

(Mon. 9:29 a.m.)

_You did dislocate it. The aches of that injury are going to be there for a few more days.  
_

(Mon. 9:32 a.m.)

Was dis how it was 4 u?

(Mon. 9:35 a.m.)

_After the accident, worse. James watched me like a hawk to make sure I didn't get addicted to all the pain killers they prescribed to me.  
_

(Mon. 9:37 a.m.)

U can get addicted?

(Mon. 9:39 a.m.)

_To most painkillers you can.  
_

(Mon. 9:41 a.m.)

People r staring at my sling.

(Mon. 9:44 a.m.)

_It must look like you broke your arm to them. Friday's game was very intense. Especially after you got hurt._

(Mon. 9:46 a.m.)

Did we win?

(Mon. 9:47 a.m.)

Carlos doesn't talk bout da game.

(Mon. 9:50 a.m.)

_Yes, you won. I don't think he wants to talk about it because it reminds him of you getting hurt._

(Mon. 9:53 a.m.)

Was it really that bad?

(Mon. 9:55 a.m.)

_A lot of blood. You scared everyone._

(Mon. 9:57 a.m.)

Sorry

(Mon. 10:00 a.m.)

_Should be. Feel all that guilt Kendall. That wasn't a fun night for anyone. James had to pick me up so I wouldn't run over and check up on you._

(Mon. 10:03 a.m.)

Why?

(Mon. 10:04 a.m.)

I would have finally met you.

(Mon. 10:06 a.m.)

_By then you were being hauled into the locker room to get checked by the medical assistant and the ambulance was on its way. I would have just been in the way._

(Mon. 10:08 a.m.)

Poop

(Mon. 10:11 a.m.)

_Yes, very much poop._

* * *

(Mon. 6:07 p.m.)

_What do we do now?_

(Mon. 6:13 p.m.)

James? What do you mean?

(Mon. 6:16 p.m.)

_The plan for Friday got ruined because Kendall was trying to show off for Logan. _

(Mon. 6:18 p.m.)

He wasn't trying to show off for Logan was he?

(Mon. 6:21 p.m.)

_We've all been playing Hockey for years. He could easily have taken that shot if he didn't try to pass those two guys and just took the shot where he was already standing. _

(Mon. 6:23 p.m.)

_But no, he wanted to do some weird skating stuff and then get slammed up against the __glass by those two. I could hear the snap of the bone dislocating._

(Mon. 6:25 p.m.)

That was gross.

(Mon. 6:28 p.m.)

_And then I was stuck trying to calm down a panicking Logan. He almost had another panic attack! Those aren't fun!_

(Mon. 6:30 p.m.)

He has panic attacks?

(Mon. 6:31 p.m.)

_Shit._

(Mon. 6:32 p.m.)

_No._

(Mon. 6:33 p.m.)

_He does not._

(Mon. 6:34 p.m.)

_You're not supposed to know that._

(Mon. 6:35 p.m.)

_You want some free hair care tips?_

(Mon. 6:36 p.m.)

_I can get you some stuff to make you face all pretty._

(Mon. 6:37 p.m.)

_It might burn like fire when you put the cream on though._

…

…

(Incoming Call.)

…

"Shit."

…

Click!

"Hey, Carlitos!"

"Logan has panic attacks?"

"What? Pscht! No! You want some free hair gel? I got like boxes of the stuff in my garage."

"I don't have enough hair to use hair gel. Answer the question: does Logan have panic attacks?"

…

"Listen. You can't tell anyone about them. Not even Kendall! Not even his parents know."

"Why does he have them?"

"He's had them since the accident but he convinced the doctors not to tell his parents. He's never liked it when people waited on him hand and foot. Being in the hospital was torture because he always did everything by himself but couldn't then cause he was stuck in a cast."

"But I thought he's been getting better? Kendall said he talks to a therapist."

"He does but he hasn't told them anything about them either. He's been better though. He hasn't had a panic attack for a few weeks now, but then Kendall showed off, got hurt, and Logan almost had one in the middle of the game. I had to haul hiss ass over my shoulder and take him outside just to calm him down."

"We need to tell Kendall about this."

"No! We don't! Logan doesn't want anyone to know! Especially Kendall!"

"Why?"

"He doesn't want him or you to worry about him. He only told me because he had one while I was in the hospital room with him."

"But if Kendall does like Logan, and they do get together, doesn't he need to know about this?"

"He does but I'm not going to tell him and you aren't either."

"Why?"

"This is Logan's business. He'll tell Kendall when he's ready, and you too."

"I don't like this."

"Once they start sucking each other's faces Logan'll tell him."

"How are we going to do that, again?"

"I don't know. Shit. Logan just walked in."

_"Ever heard of something called knocking?"_

_ "You break into my house I break into yours."_

_ "That door was locked!"_

_ "Your mom gave me a key. Who are you on the phone with?"_

_ "Carlos."_

…

"I'll call you back."

"Sure. Bye, James."

"Bye, Carlitos."

_ "Bye, Carlos!"_

* * *

(Tues. 7:36 p.m.)

My mom jus asked me who u were.

(Tues. 7:38 p.m.)

_She doesn't know who I am?  
_

(Tues. 7:40 p.m.)

Nope

(Tues. 7:41 p.m.)

She cornered me when I accidentally had 2 many pain killers 2day n asked who I keep on textin.

(Tues. 7:42 p.m.)

She thought I rekindled things wif Jo n we were going out gain.

(Tues. 7:44 p.m.)

_Why does she think that?  
_

(Tues. 7:46 p.m.)

Idk

(Tues. 7:47 p.m.)

Said I've been smilin a lot_  
_

(Tues. 7:49 p.m.)

_That's probably the pain killers.  
_

(Tues. 7:50 p.m.)

I guess...

(Tues. 8:02 p.m.)

_How's your arm?  
_

(Tues. 8:05 p.m.)

Stiff n still n a sling.

(Tues. 8:06 p.m.)

Gustavo benched me

(Tues. 8:07 p.m.)

:(

(Tues. 8:08 p.m.)

I'm so sad

(Tues. 8:11 p.m.)

_You did dislocate your shoulder, get a bloody nose, and a mild concussion all in the attempts to impress me.  
_

(Tues. 8:13 p.m.)

I did no such thing.

(Tues. 8:16 p.m.)

_You told me Friday night or was it Saturday super early in the moving? Either way in your rant to stop me from freaking out, you told me you did that dash to the goal to try to impress me.  
_

(Tues. 8:17 p.m.)

...did it work?

(Tues. 8:20 p.m.)

_It made me want to punch you myself for doing such a dangerous thing. I played hockey since I was a little kid and knew what you did was unnecessary.  
_

(Tues. 8:21 p.m.)

Sorry

(Tues. 8:22 p.m.)

Gues I forgot about dat

(Tues. 8:23 p.m.)

How long you played hockey?

(Tues. 8:25 p.m.)

_I know that you're changing the subject. I'll let you get away with it. Since I was five.  
_

(Tues. 8:27 p.m.)

Peewee hockey?

(Tues. 8:28 p.m.)

Surprised I didn't meet u be4.

(Tues. 8:31 p.m.)

_There were, from what I remember, around five or six peewee hockey teams. We might have played against each other and might not have even known it._

(Tues. 8:33 p.m.)

We could've met when we were tiny little people and not = known it!

(Tues. 8:35 p.m.)

_Tiny little people?_

(Tues. 8:36 p.m.)

U know.

(Tues. 8:37 p.m.)

Kids.

(Tues. 8:38 p.m.)

Midget adults.

(Tues. 8:40 p.m.)

_I think that's offensive to midgets._

(Tues. 8:42 p.m.)

Sshh

(Tues. 8:43 p.m.)

No one has 2 know.

…

(Tues. 8:55 p.m.)

I'm still angry you know.

(Tues. 8:56 p.m.)

Wut?

(Tues. 8:57 p.m.)

Why?

(Tues. 9:04 p.m.)

...dammit, just answer the phone.

…

(Incoming Call.)

Click!

"Why are you mad? I said I was sorry about trying to show off."

"I'm not angry about that. It's just. I've been doing so good. I thought I could get over seeing you hurt, but then I get so close to meeting you and you were almost at taken away from… me. I… god! I've never gotten this close to someone so fast and it scares me Kendall."

"Why are you scared? I told you I'm not going anywhere."

"But that's just it! It was just a car ride! We were just going to go get a pizza for dinner! And now he's gone!"

…

…

"Logan-"

"No. Just. Don't. I think we need some time apart."

"What!? No!"

"It's for the best right now Kendall. I need to think about what I'm doing with my life. Seeing you get hurt after what happened to my brother. I… just give me some space."

"Logan, listen-"

"I'll talk to you later."

Click!

(End Call.)

"Logan! Logan!"

…

….

…

"I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Just as a question before you get your pitchforks. Do any of y'all read this on the mobile sight, and if so, is all the dialogue italicized? I noticed the other day when I was checking my stuff on my ipod. Like, all the chapters before were fine but when I got to the last chapter everything was in italics. Then I checked the regular desktop version and it's perfectly alright too. I'm just confused on why it did that in the mobile sight. ok, now you can get the pitchforks. just give me a head start.


	12. Get Pink Smoothie Drunk

It's sad. Then it gets a little happy and funny again. Then it gets sad again.

* * *

Kendall_ Logan James_

* * *

(Incoming Call.)

…

…

_"ugh."_

…

Click!

"w-m-wha-Carlos? It's- it's three in the mornin'. Why are ya callin' me?"

"First, that's so cool. You sound so southern when you're tired. But, no! I'm angry at you!"

"Kendall told ya-"

"He's passed out in my living room! He came over and wouldn't leave. Do you know how many pink smoothies I had to get my brother get him for him to finally tell us what happened?"

"Carlos, listen-"

"No! You listen! He likes you! I don't know if he likes you the way you like him, but he cares about you!"

"Who told yo-"

"James. It's not important. He's a mess and you two aren't even together! He's more heartbroken over this than he was when he broke up with Jo! You need to get over yourself!"

…

"I'm going to ignore that last comment because you don't know me very well. Yes, we're friends, but that doesn't give you the right to tell me to 'get over myself.'"

"Yes, it does! You hurt my friend! He's never been this messed up! The last time he was, was when- you know what? You don't deserve to know that."

"I know I don't. I'm going to end this conversation before you or I say something that w'll regret. I'll talk to you later, Carlos."

"I'm sti-"

Click!

(End Call.)

* * *

"_Logan!"  
_

BANG!

"_Let me in!"_

BANG!

"_I have my aunts lock picks! I'll break into your room if you don't come down here and open this door!"_

"_You have a spare house key! See and what happens if you try to get in this house!"_

"_You asked for it!"_

...

BANG!

SPLASH!

…

"_LOGAN!"_

(Incoming Call.)

Click!

"Go away Ja-"

"What the hell was that!?"

"That was a bucket of vinegar and eggs. I told you to not try to get in my house."

"What if that was one of your parents!?"

"They're both working late today. Go away, James."

"No! You ignored me all day at school and _walked_ home. You may be getting better but you shouldn't have been walking from school!"

"I can if I want to. I just want to be left alone."

"Tell me what's wrong!"

"No. Don't even think about coming upstairs. I set more traps and all of them will ruin your hair more than it already is. Just go home. I'll talk to you when I feel like it."

"UGH! This isn't over!"

BANG!

SLAM!

Click!

(End Call.)

* * *

Ring!

…

Ring!

…

…

RING! RING! RING! RING!

…

"_OH MY GOD!"_

Swoosh!

"_WHA-James?"_

"_What did you do?"_

"_Yeah, sure, come in. It's not like I was busy."_

_"What did you do to Logan? He was alright all day Monday but now's he's ignoring me and he walked home! He _walked_ home!"_

"_How did you even know where I live?"_

"_Facebook. Now. Answer the question."_

"_I didn't do anything. He did."_

"_Wha-"_

BANG!

SLAM!

"_Did someone just run into your door?"_

SWOOSH!

"_IS THAT JAMES' CAR? JAMES, YOUR FRIEND IS A DOUCHE!"_

"_What? What happened?"_

"_Carlos, you tell him what happened in the living room. I'm getting my last smoothie from the kitchen."_

_ "Why does he look like someone just broke up with him?"_

_ "You'll probably wanna sit down for this."_

* * *

(Tues. 8:52 p.m.)

_Logan! Why did you do that?_

(Tues. 8:55 p.m.)

_I see Carlos and/or Kendall told you._

(Tues. 8:57 p.m.)

_You practically broke up with him!_

(Tues. 9:00 p.m.)

_We would have to have been in a relationship for me to 'break' up with him._

(Tues. 9:02 p.m.)

_Details that aren't important! Why did you do that? Why didn't you tell me you were this scared?_

(Tues. 9:05 p.m.)

_Because that's all you've been doing since the accident and I'm sick of it!_

(Tues. 9:06 p.m.)

_And because you told Carlos how I felt! That was a secret and you told him!  
_

(Tues. 9:09 p.m.)

_What was I supposed to do? Watch you and Kendall have this unrequited love thing going on until you snap and scare him away? You're my best friend and I'm not going to stop until you're happy._

(Tues. 9:10 p.m.)

_Kendall's drowning himself in pink smoothies._

(Tues. 9:12 p.m.)

_Subtle subject change. Really. Didn't even notice it._

(Tues. 9:14 p.m.)

_Stop being a sarcastic little shit. You really messed up Kendall with this._

(Tues. 9:16 p.m.)

_I don't want to see him getting hurt. The easiest way for that to happen right now is if I don't talk to him for a while._

(Tues. 9:18 p.m.)

_What about me? What about your parents?_

(Tues. 9:21 p.m.)

_That's different…_

(Tues. 9:23 p.m.)

_How? Tell me. I wanna know the difference._

(Tues. 9:26 p.m.)

_It just is. I'll talk to you later James._

(Tues. 9:28 p.m.)

_I'm not giving up on this. And neither will Kendall._

(Tues. 9:29 p.m.)

_ Then we'll see who can outlast this the longest then._

* * *

(Wed. 8:40 a.m.)

Logan?

…

…

…

(Wed. 9:28 a.m.)

Come on.

(Wed. 9:29 a.m.)

Just talk to me.

…

…

(Wed. 9:50 a.m.)

Please.

…

(Wed. 10:02 a.m.)

Fine.

(Wed. 10:03 a.m.)

I get it.

* * *

(Wed. 5:02 p.m.)

Come on Logan.

(Wed. 5:04 p.m.)

You can't keep ignorin me 4ever.

(Wed. 5:05 p.m.)

U got used 2 talkin 2 me

(Wed. 5:06 p.m.)

Like

(Wed. 5:07 p.m.)

Everyday

…

…

…

(Wed. 5:33 p.m.)

Fine.

(Wed. 5:34 p.m.)

I'll try later.

* * *

(Thurs. 4:27 p.m.)

I got da perfect idea.

(Thurs. 4:28 p.m.)

Sense u won't talk to me

(Thurs. 4:29 p.m.)

I'll talk 2 u

(Thurs. 4:30 p.m.)

Here goes

(Thurs. 4:31 p.m.)

I'm talkin 2 u

(Thurs. 4:32 p.m.)

How does it feel?

(Thurs. 4:33 p.m.)

U like it?

(Thurs. 4:34 p.m.)

I like it.

(Thurs. 4:35 p.m.)

Yr like my own personal diary Logie.

(Thurs. 4:38 p.m.)

Dear diary

(Thurs. 4:40 p.m.)

Logie's being a big stupid head

(Thurs. 4:44 p.m.)

And I miss his stupid face and stuff.

* * *

(Fri. 3:39 p.m.)

Dear diary

(Fri. 3:40 p.m.)

2day I ate a sandwich at lunch.

(Fri. 3:41 p.m.)

It reminded me of Logie-bear.

(Fri. 3:42 p.m.)

Y u ask?

(Fri. 3:43 p.m.)

Cause it's dry n hard

(Fri. 3:44 p.m.)

Just like his soul.

(Fri. 3:46 p.m.)

See what I did there?

(Fri. 3:47 p.m.)

Huh diary?

(Fri. 3:48 p.m.)

See it?

(Fri. 3:50 p.m.)

I made u think back 2 da first week we talked.

(Fri. 3:52 p.m.)

I'm hilarious.

* * *

(Sat. 10:01 a.m.)

Dear diary

(Sat. 10:02 a.m.)

I drank 5 pink smoothies 2day n it's not = lunch!

(Sat. 10:03 a.m.)

I love pink smoothies

(Sat. 10:06 a.m.)

But dey didn't taste good.

(Sat. 10:08 a.m.)

They haven't tasted good since Logie started ignorin me.

(Sat. 10:0 a.m.)

I'll try somethin else.

(Sat. 10:11 a.m.)

Like toast.

(Sat. 10:12 a.m.)

I've been told toast is good.

(Sat. 10:13 a.m.)

It's really good wit Nutella.

(Sat. 10:14 a.m.)

I should know.

(Sat. 10:15 a.m.)

1 of my best buds.

(Sat. 10:16 a.m.)

His name is Logan

(Sat. 10:17 a.m.)

I call him Logie

(Sat. 10:20 a.m.)

Logie made me a Nutella sandwich n made James bring it 2 me.

(Sat. 10:21 a.m.)

It was really good.

(Sat. 10:22 a.m.)

I hugged James dat day.

(Sat. 10:23 a.m.)

He got all awkward.

(Sat. 10:26 a.m.)

I wish I could hug Logie instead.

(Sat. 10:27 a.m.)

He's all tiny and stuff.

(Sat. 10:29 a.m.)

Just rest my chin on top of his head.

(Sat. 10:30 a.m.)

I bet he'd hate dat.

(Sat. 10:31 a.m.)

But let me do it cause I'm taller.

(Sat. 10:33 a.m.)

Taller people are deserved more respect cause of all da tall jokes dey get told

(Sat. 10:34 a.m.)

Like

(Sat. 10:35 a.m.)

How's the weather up there?

(Sat. 10:36 a.m.)

It's da same as it is three inches below me u idiot.

…

(Sat. 10:48 a.m.)

I guess dat's all for 2day diary.

(Sat. 10:49 a.m.)

I'll talk 2 u l8r

* * *

(Sat. 9:06 p.m.)

Dear diary

(Sat. 9:07 p.m.)

I hung out wit James n Carlos 2day.

(Sat. 9:08 p.m.)

It was fun

(Sat. 9:11 p.m.)

I just wished someone else was dere.

(Sat. 9:12 p.m.)

U wanna know who diary?

(Sat. 9:13 p.m.)

He's short

(Sat. 9:14 p.m.)

Or average height if you wanna get all technical on me.

(Sat. 9:15 p.m.)

He has brown hair dat looks like it defies gravity.

(Sat. 9:16 p.m.)

Brown eyes dat are da brownest of all da browns across da land

(Sat. 9:16 p.m.)

And he likes 2 wear smart people clothes

(Sat. 9:17 p.m.)

Like cardigans

(Sat. 9:18 p.m.)

Ties

(Sat. 9:19 p.m.)

Khakis

(Sat. 9:20 p.m.)

And sweater vests

(Sat. 9:21 p.m.)

I'd pay 2 see dat.

…

(Sat. 9:30 p.m.)

Diary

(Sat. 9:32 p.m.)

I know it's only been a few days

(Sat. 9:33 p.m.)

But

(Sat. 9:34 p.m.)

I miss him

(Sat. 9:34 p.m.)

Like super bad

…

…

…

(Sat. 9:56 p.m.)

I miss you.

* * *

I'm a bad person. Like. Uber bad for doing this to them.


	13. James needs an Intervention

Hate me all you want. I know I do for the way I ended this chapter. At least you don't know where I live to point a gun at me and make me change it.

* * *

Kendall _Logan_ Carlos _James_

* * *

(Mon. 7:45 p.m.)

_You have to make him stop._

(Mon. 7:49 p.m.)

Who?

(Mon. 7:50 p.m.)

Stop what?

(Mon. 7:52 p.m.)

_Kendall! He won't stop texting me everything like I'm his personal diary!_

(Mon. 7:55 p.m.)

Why should I make him stop?

(Mon. 7:56 p.m.)

You are being a douche and ignoring him.

(Mon. 7:58 p.m.)

_Fine. Never mind. I'll figure this out on my own._

(Mon. 8:00 p.m.)

Sure you will.

* * *

(Mon. 8:14 p.m.)

Dear Diary.

(Mon. 8:16 p.m.)

I found out da perfect plan 2 make Logie talk 2 me

(Mon. 8:17 p.m.)

Wait 4 it

(Mon. 8:18 p.m.)

Suspense

(Mon. 8:19 p.m.)

…

(Mon. 8:20 p.m.)

Make James become my best friend!

(Mon. 8:21 p.m.)

That way Logan'll hav 2 talk 2 me

(Mon. 8:22 p.m.)

Cause he's best friends wit James.

(Mon. 8:23 p.m.)

I mean

(Mon. 8:24 p.m.)

We already hung out Saturday.

(Mon. 8:25 p.m.)

It was fun

(Mon. 8:26 p.m.)

I found out James really really really likes his hair.

(Mon. 8:27 p.m.)

I already have da first step 2 make Logan talk 2 me

(Mon. 8:29 p.m.)

We hold an intervention 4 James.

(Mon. 8:31 p.m.)

Logie would hav 2 go cuz he's James' best friend!

(Mon. 8:32 p.m.)

I'm so smart.

(Mon. 8:33 p.m.)

I already know wutt I'm gonna say 2 James.

(Mon. 8:34 p.m.)

James, my newly appointed 2nd best friend.

(Mon. 8:35 p.m.)

U hav an addiction.

(Mon. 8:37 p.m.)

We need u 2 stop eating hair gel n gettin high off of hairspray.

(Mon. 8:39 p.m.)

LOOK.

(Mon. 8:40 p.m.)

YR MOMS CRYING.

(Mon. 8:41 p.m.)

IS DIS WUT U WANT?

(Mon. 8:43 p.m.)

Does eating hair gel n getting high off of hairspray justify yr mom cryin?

(Mon. 8:44 p.m.)

I used a big word rite there.

(Mon. 8:45 p.m.)

Logie likes big words.

(Mon. 8:46 p.m.)

I know dis won't make James become my friend faster

(Mon. 8:47 p.m.)

But

(Mon. 8:49 p.m.)

At least I'll see Logie.

(Mon. 8:50 p.m.)

Dat's all I want.

…

(Mon. 9:01 p.m.)

Please talk to me.

(Mon. 9:02 p.m.)

Just.

(Mon. 9:03 p.m.)

Anything.

…

…

(Mon. 9:25 p.m.)

Alright.

…

(Mon. 9:37 p.m.)

Diary I guess I'll try l8r.

* * *

(Tues. 10:02 a.m.)

Logan's asking me to stop Kendall from texting him anymore

(Tues. 10:05 a.m.)

_Kendall's texting him?_

(Tues. 10:07 a.m.)

From what Logan told me.

(Tues. 10:08 a.m.)

Kendall doesn't even talk about Logan anymore.

(Tues. 10:09 a.m.)

He just looks all sad.

(Tues. 10:10 a.m.)

I don't like that.

(Tues. 10:11 a.m.)

The last time he was like that it wasn't good.

(Tues. 10:14 a.m.)

_What happened?_

(Tues. 10:17 a.m.)

Not my place to tell.

(Tues. 10:20 a.m.)

_And yet you told Logan that he liked Kendall? Even when I told you not to tell him?_

(Tues. 10:23 a.m.)

Oh…

(Tues. 10:25 a.m.)

Um…

(Tues. 10:27 a.m.)

Sorry?

(Tues. 10:31 a.m.)

_At least you didn't say anything to him that would make him feel worse about this. I mean, I know he's being an idiot with ignoring Kendall, but he's still not 100% ok. _

(Tues. 10:33 a.m.)

_He hides it really good, but he's my best friend. Especially with his panic attacks. I got an earful from my mom because his parents finally found out about them and then told my mom. _

(Tues. 10:35 a.m.)

_I got grounded for a week. He's lucky he's my best friend and that I don't have a date until next Friday._

(Tues. 10:40 a.m.)

…

(Tues. 10:42 a.m.)

_What's with all the periods?_

(Tues. 10:46 a.m.)

I feel bad now.

(Tues. 10:50 a.m.)

_What did you do?_

(Tues. 10:53 a.m.)

In my defense I was angry for him breaking up with Kendall.

(Tues. 10:55 a.m.)

_What did you say to my best friend?_

(Tues. 10:58 a.m.)

Itoldhimtogetoverhimself

(Tues. 11:01 a.m.)

_What?!_

(Tues. 11:02 a.m.)

_CARLOS!_

(Tues. 11:06 a.m.)

I was angry!

(Tues. 11:07 a.m.)

I wasn't thinking when I said it!

(Tues. 11:09 a.m.)

_He probably felt like shit after that._

(Tues. 11:12 a.m.)

Sorry!

(Tues. 11:15 a.m.)

_I guess I'll talk to you later. I need to see my best friend, and a bucket of vinegar and eggs aren't going to stop me._

* * *

BANG!

SLAM!

CRASH!

_"Argh! LOGAN!"_

...

(Incoming call.)

...

...

Click!

"I told you I had more traps."

"How did you make a can of hair spray taped to the wall shoot fire at me?!"

"I'm magic. _Now_. Go away, James."

"No. Carlos told me what he told you a few days ago. I don't care that you're angry at me for telling him how you felt about Kendall. Let me in!"

...

...

"I'm good."

"Then you leave me no choice. Here come the lock picks!"

...

Clank!

Tick!

Clunk!

...

"How'd you do that?"

"What do you mean?"

"How'd you make it so I can't pick your lock?"

"The internet is a wonderful thing."

"Fine then. I'm staying right outside your door until you talk to me."

"Aren't you grounded?"

"My mom's at work."

"Hmm."

...

"Come on, Logan. Talk to me."

"Why? So you can go and tell Carlos? He may be my friend but I only trust you with this stuff and you went and told him about how I felt about Kendall. I bet you told him about my panic attacks too?"

"I'm sorry, alright? But you deserve to be happy and that's what Kendall does to you. He makes you happy."

"I just wish everything went back to the way it was before..."

"Then you wouldn't have met Kendall or Carlos."

...

"...good."

"That's bulls shit. You and I both know you would hate it that you didn't know Carlos_ or_ Kendall."

"That's a lie..."

"Sure it is. Before the accident you had me as a friend, Camille, and Lucy, a little. Now? Now you have two more. This is what your brother would have wanted."

"James. _Don't_."

"Don't what? Don't tell you the truth? He was always worried about you! He was always scared you wouldn't go out and live! That you would live your life buried in books and not have anyone there! And that's what Kendall's making you do! He's making you live and you're pushing him away, and that's not what your brother wants!"

"You don't get to say those these things to me. I knew how he felt. I knew I was just that annoying little brother who had no friends and read too many books! All he wanted was for me to not bother him."

...

"Logan... is that what you think?"

"Just. Please. Just go away."

...

"I'm coming back with reinforcements!"

...

...

...

"Bye Loges."

...

Click!

(End call.)

* * *

(Wed. 3:52 p.m.)

Dear Diary

(Wed. 3:53 p.m.)

Carlos told me wut he said 2 Logie after I told him bout da fight we had.

(Wed. 3:54 p.m.)

Carlos is sorry bout dat

…

(Wed. 4:07 p.m.)

I

(Wed. 4:08 p.m.)

Just

(Wed. 4:09 p.m.)

Please Logan.

(Wed. 4:10 p.m.)

Give me anything.

(Wed. 4:11 p.m.)

Anything at all.

(Wed. 4:13 p.m.)

Anything for me to know that you aren't dead in a ditch somewhere.

(Wed. 4:15 p.m.)

Please.

(Wed. 4:18 p.m.)

I miss you.

…

…

…

(Wed. 4:43 p.m.)

_ At least you aren't writing like an illiterate hillbilly anymore._

* * *

(Thurs. 7:18 p.m.)

Dear Diary

(Thurs. 7:19 p.m.)

Logie texted me yesterday

(Thurs. 7:21 p.m.)

FINALLY!

(Thurs. 7:22 p.m.)

But he ignored me after dat.

(Thurs. 7:23 p.m.)

I think he's all shy n stuff now.

(Thurs. 7:24 p.m.)

It's alright.

(Thurs. 7:25 p.m.)

Even if he was complainin bout my grammer n stuff, it was good 2 know he wasn't dead

(Thurs. 7:26 p.m.)

Dat would hav been a bummer

(Thurs. 7:28 p.m.)

Never got 2 meet him and he be dead

(Thurs. 7:29 p.m.)

I would be so sad bout dat

(Thurs. 7:32 p.m.)

Probably…

(Thurs. 7:33 p.m.)

Just as sad as I was wif wut happened 2 my dad

…

(Thurs. 7:45 p.m.)

Diary?

(Thurs. 7:46 p.m.)

Can ya keep a secret?

(Thurs. 7:47 p.m.)

I think ya can.

(Thurs. 7:48 p.m.)

Just

(Thurs. 7:50 p.m.)

Don't tell no 1 dat I told ya dis.

(Thurs. 7:51 p.m.)

Carlos would be so angry if I told ya dis, cuz he still angry at Logie

(Thurs. 7:52 p.m.)

Ok

(Thurs. 7:53 p.m.)

Here goes.

(Thurs. 7:56 p.m.)

Diary

(Thurs. 7:58 p.m.)

Logan

(Thurs. 8:00 p.m.)

My dad died when I was ten.

* * *

I can't believe it took me so long to realize this. I just wanted to say thank you to all of y'all! Without y'all I wouldn't have made it well past the 100 reviews! I've never had 100 reviews (or well, I have more than 100 on here since it took me so long to remember) before! I remember when I first saw it I made my best friend go on here, read all the reviews and the story. She never read it cause I don't like talking to people out of here and Tumblr about my writing. She punched me and told me to stop making it so angsty even though this story is supposed to be more humorous. You just have to be a little patient until the next chapter. That one gets more fluffy and uplifting. Less angst. More Kogan that makes you squeal. Again. THANK YOU!


	14. My Foam Finger is still Cool

Kinda short and doesn't explain what mystery character (not really, you find out who James' reinforcement in like, ten seconds after you read this) said to him to make him change his mind. That's in the next chapter. Just enjoy all the fluff in this one. I'm saying the game started at around 7:45. You'll get what i mean in a bit. And if anyone hasn't noticed when they're on the phone and someone who isn't on the phone talks loud enough for both of them to hear it's in italics. Just. FYI on that.

* * *

_Logan James_ Carlos

* * *

"_LOGAN MITCHELL!"_

…

…

"_Oh god. Please. No."_

BANG!

"_LOGAN MITCHELL YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"_

"_Why is everyone calling me a piece of shit?"_

…

(Incoming Call.)

…

…

Click!

"Hey, Camille. How ya doin?"

"That southern charm won't work on me Logan Mitchell! Now! Tell me about Kendall! Or so help me, I'll slap you so hard you'll be straight!"

"I think that's physically impossible. All you would do is give me a very big bruise."

"Logan!"

"Fine. I guess you were the reinforcement James was talking about?"

"Yes. Now. _Kendall._"

"Are we going to have this conversation while you're outside on the phone with me?"

"No. I'm coming in."

"Wait! Camil-"

SWOOSH!

SPLASH!

…

"Is that all you got?"

"You dodged the bucket of vinegar and eggs? Wait- how did you get in my house?"

"James gave me his spare key and told me where every single one of your traps are. I'm coming up and you're going to tell me about Kendall and why you broke up with him."

"We would have had to have been in a relationship for me to 'break up' with him."

"Logan. I don't care. James only told me about you dating someone and you broke up with him. So you're telling me why you did it so I can kick some sense into you."

Clink!

FRWOOSH!

"Fine, even though, let me reiterate: I was not 'dating him.' Just. Don't tell James."

"I won't. Now tell auntie Camille everything."

"I guess it started when he first texted me by accident instead of Carlos."

* * *

(Fri. 6:30: p.m.)

_James, can you give me a ride?_

(Fri. 6:34 p.m.)

_The best friend! He can text! _

(Fri. 6:35 p.m.)

_Who knew since he's been ignoring all my calls and texts!_

(Fri. 6:38 p.m.)

_I get it. I'm sorry I ignored you. I'm still angry that you told Carlos but I understand why you did._

(Fri. 6:40 p.m.)

_Good. You owe me some conditioner. That vinegar egg stuff made my hair all stiff._

(Fri. 6:42 p.m.)

_Sure. I'll get you as much conditioner as you want._

(Fri. 6:43 p.m.)

_Salon quality?_

(Fri. 6:45 p.m.)

_Sure, James._

(Fri. 6:47 p.m.)

_Cool!_

(Fri. 6:48 p.m.)

_Now._

(Fri. 6:49 p.m.)

_Drive you where? And what time? I'm still grounded. I still can't believe that you weren't._

(Fri. 6:51 p.m.)

_A few tears and a fake almost panic attack goes a long way._

(Fri. 6:53 p.m.)

_You're evil._

(Fri. 6:55 p.m.)

_I'm smart. There's a difference._

(Fri. 6:57 p.m.)

_No there isn't._

(Fri. 6:59 p.m.)

_James. Focus._

(Fri. 7:01 p.m.)

_Fine._

(Fri. 7:02 p.m.)

_Where?_

(Fri. 7:03 p.m.)

_When?_

(Fri. 7:05 p.m.)

_That's the thing. Right now._

(Fri. 7:07 p.m.)

_I can do right now. Where though?_

(Fri. 7:10 p.m.)

_I don't know if you're going to like it._

* * *

(Fri. 7:21 p.m.)

_OPERATION: KOGAN IS A GO! I REPEAT! OPERATION: KOGAN IS A GO! MAN YOUR STATIONS FOR THE KOGAN LOVE RIDE!_

(Fri. 7:23 p.m.)

James? What?

(Fri. 7:25 p.m.)

_FOAM FINGER MAN IS ON THE MOVE! I REPEAT! FOAM FINGER MAN IS ON THE MOVE AND HEADING TO CAPTAIN BLONDIE'S GAME!_

(Fri. 7:26 p.m.)

I'm confused.

(Fri. 7:28 p.m.)

_LOGAN IS GOING TO YOURS AND KENDALL'S HOCKEY GAME TO APOLOGIZE AND CHEER YOU 2 ON!_

(Fri. 7:30 p.m.)

Oh. Great! I think.

(Fri. 7:32 p.m.)

Are you texting in caps because you're excited or cause your phone is stuck in caps lock?

(Fri. 7:33 p.m.)

_BOTH._

(Fri. 7:34 p.m.)

_I'LL TEXT YOU ONCE FOAM FINGER MAN AND I HAVE ENTERED THE NEST._

(Fri. 7:36 p.m.)

When… what?

(Fri. 7:37 p.m.)

_ARGH_

(Fri. 7:37 p.m.)

_ONCE WE GET THERE I'LL TEXT YOU._

(Fri. 7:38 p.m.)

Oh, ok.

(Fri. 7:40 p.m.)

_OPERATION: KOGAN! IS A GO! MOVE OUT!_

* * *

(Incoming Call.)

…

…

…

*sigh*

Click!

"Yeah?"

"Kendall! Where are you, dude? Everyone's waiting for the pep speech from the great and awesome, Kendall Knight: Team Captain!"

"I'm not in the mood, Carlos. You or Gustavo do it."

"I can't do a pep speech, and the last time Gustavo did he made Dak cry!"

"I'm just not in the mood."

"Come on, dude. Logan'll come around. Just give him some time to mope and pout. He'll come around in no time!"

"I'm not sad because of Logan."

"I never said you were, but we both know you'd be lying if you said you weren't."

"I just don't get it! I've never been this distraught over getting in fights with friends before!"

"Distraught?"

"Logan rubbed off on me."

"I bet he did."

"What?"

"Nothing. Come on, Kendall! Turn that frown upside down! I'll get my brother to get you another pink smoothie before the game starts."

"I think he's done giving me pink smoothies. He glared at me the last time you made him get me one."

"That's his way of showing he cares! Come on, you give a speech, drink a free pink smoothie, play the hockey game, and beat those snobby Eveleth kids!"

"I don't know. Maybe I should let Dak lead the team tonight. I'm not feeling it."

"No. You can do this Kendall. You're my best friend and you've been through worse. We both know it. This game and then we can have a sleepover at my house and you can tell me all about how Logan's being a stupid head."

…

"Do I get free pink smoothies?"

"My boss gave me a spare to the restaurant. We can make you as many pink smoothies as you want."

…

"Ok."

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

(Fri. 7:57 p.m.)

_FOAM FINGER MAN AND MODEL BEST FRIEND ARE IN THE NEST! I REPEAT. FOAM FINGER MAN AND MODEL BEST FRIEND ARE IN THE NEST._

(Fri. 8:00 p.m.)

Great you need to get Logan to like call Kendall and apologize like right now!

(Fri. 8:02 p.m.)

_What happened?_

(Fri. 8:05 p.m.)

We're like losing super bad right now Kendall just can't focus and still looks all sad and angry now too.

(Fri. 8:07 p.m.)

ON IT. MODEL BEST FRIEND OUT.

* * *

(Incoming Call.)

…

…

_"Argh!"_

Click!

"Whoever you are. I don't want any."

"I guess that's a good thing because the only thing I could possible sell you are some pain killers, and I do not want you to get addicted. Then the intervention would have to be for you and not James."

"Logan?"

"Do you not look at your caller ID?"

"I'm in the middle of a hockey game."

"Not from what I'm seeing. It looks like your coach benched you for punching that guy from the other team."

"Well… he was in the way."

"Sure he was."

…

…

"Why are you calling me? Now of all times?"

"Bones just wants to apologize to Kirk."

"Don't kid right now Logan. I-fuck- I told you about my dad and you still ignored me."

_"Look! Kendall's fighting with his boyfriend!"_

_ "I will dig your eyes out with my hockey stick, Wayne-Wayne!"_

"That seemed a bit much."

"Wayne-Wayne's been annoying me all week. I'm not in the mood to take his shit."

"Please, Kendall. I'm sorry I ignored you."

"Tell me why you ignored me."

…

"I was scared."

"Of what? Me getting hurt? News flash Logan: everyone gets hurt. That's part of life."

"I wasn't scared of you getting hurt. I mean, that move on the ice you did at the last game to show off was completely unnecessary but that's not the point."

"I wasn't showing off…"

"Sure you weren't. Look. I wasn't scared about that."

"Then what? What got you so scared you cut me off?"

…

"I was scared of losing you too."

…

…

…

"Logan. That's not going to happen."

"You don't know that! I lost my brother and I don't wanna lose anyone else! Especially you!"

_"Logan?"_

_ "Keep watching the game, James."_

"You're here?"

"How did you think I knew that you got benched for punching that guy?"

"I don't know. You're Batman?"

"You're Batman from what I remember."

…

"Logan. You're like one of my best friends. I'm not going to leave."

"How are you so sure?"

"Because I'm Kirk and you're Bones. Would Bones let Kirk die after saving the Enterprise from crashing to earth? No. He brought the dude back. I'm not leaving because you're not going to let me go."

…

…

…

"Go win this game. I'll be cheering you on."

"Heh, alright Bones. Where are you so I know to look at you when I make the winning point?"

"I shouldn't be that hard to find. I'm waving my foam finger in the air."

"You still have that thing?"

"Don't mock the foam finger. My foam finger is still cool."

"Sure it is, Logie."

_"Hey! Gustavo! Let me back in the game!"_

_"Are you still pmsing dog?"_

_ "Nope. I'm good."_

_ "Alright. Next time out you're taking your spot back from Dak."_

_"Great."_

"I gotto go."

"Beat those guys for me?"

"Sure thing, Logie."

…

"Bye, Kendall."

"Bye, Loges."

…

…

"You didn't hang up."

"Neither did you!"

"You need to get back to your game, Kendall."

"And you need to get back to cheering me on, like the good best friend you are."

"I will. Once you hang up."

"You hang up first."

"No, Kendall. You hang up first."

"No, Logie, you-"

_"Oh my god! Let me do it!"_

_ "No! James! Sto-"_

Click!

(End Call.)

* * *

How was it? Did the sweetness make your teeth rot?


	15. Team Kogan Activate

Kendall _Logan **Camille** James_

* * *

(Fri. 9:10 p.m.)

YOU SEE DAT?

(Fri. 9:11 p.m.)

I SCORED DA WINNIN POINT!

(Fri. 9:12 p.m.)

WHERE R U SO I CAN HUG YR FACE!

(Fri. 9:14 p.m.)

_I feel bad. Like, really bad._

(Fri. 9:15 p.m.)

Wut?

(Fri. 9:16 p.m.)

Where r u loges?

(Fri. 9:19 p.m.)

_James and I had to go. James was grounded and we had to leave now or else his mom would've found out he snuck out._

(Fri. 9:21 p.m.)

Wut?

(Fri. 9:22 p.m.)

Aw

(Fri. 9:23 p.m.)

Frowny face

(Fri. 9:24 p.m.)

:(

(Fri. 9:25 p.m.)

But I won

(Fri. 9:26 p.m.)

I wanted 2 hug yr stupid face.

(Fri. 9:28 p.m.)

_My face is not stupid. It is aesthetically pleasing._

(Fri. 9:30 p.m.)

It sure is

(Fri. 9:31 p.m.)

;)

(Fri. 9:33 p.m.)

_Stop that._

(Fri. 9:35 p.m.)

Nope

(Fri. 9:36 p.m.)

;)

(Fri. 9:37 p.m.)

Never Logie

(Fri. 9:38 p.m.)

;)

(Fri. 9:39 p.m.)

Never

(Fri. 9:42 p.m.)

_This oddly reminds me of our first handful of conversations. All we need now is for Carlos to spill his milk in his helmet trying to eat cereal._

(Fri. 9:47 p.m.)

Wut made u change yr mind?

(Fri. 9:50 p.m.)

_Change my mind about what?_

(Fri. 9:52 p.m.)

Talking to me again.

(Fri. 9:54 p.m.)

_Oh. I guess were getting serious._

(Fri. 9:56 p.m.)

Yup.

(Fri. 9:57 p.m.)

Now.

(Fri. 9:58 p.m.)

Spill.

(Fri. 10:01 p.m.)

_Camille talked some sense into me._

(Fri. 10:03 p.m.)

Camille?

(Fri. 10:04 p.m.)

Yr EX?!

(Fri. 10:07 p.m.)

_Yeah. Wait. How did you know she was my ex? I never told you that._

(Fri. 10:09 p.m.)

Oh, uh, James! He told me. Yeah.

(Fri. 10:13 p.m.)

_Oh, ok. Well, yeah, she talked some sense into me about being selfish about cutting you off. It was more than just how I felt. It was about how you felt too. I was just being selfish and scared. She helped me get over it._

(Fri. 10:15 p.m.)

Well...

(Fri. 10:16 p.m.)

Dat's good...

(Fri. 10:18 p.m.)

_It is. You could thank her. If it wasn't for her I'd probably still be ignoring you and you'd probably would have lost tonight's game._

(Fri. 10:20 p.m.)

I would hav won!

(Fri. 10:22 p.m.)

_From how you were playing before I apologized. I doubt it._

(Fri. 10:24 p.m.)

Don't doubt da Captain Logie

(Fri. 10:25 p.m.)

The Captain will smack you n da face with his hokey stick.

(Fri. 10:27 p.m.)

_That seems a bit much_

(Fri. 10:29 p.m.)

Then hug it better.

(Fri. 10:31 p.m.)

_There it is._

(Fri. 10:36 p.m.)

:(

(Fri. 10:37 p.m.)

I hav 2 go.

(Fri. 10:38 p.m.)

I'm going over 2 Carlos 2 get PINK SMOOTHIE DRUNK.

(Fri. 10:40 p.m.)

_I think that's not possible but ok. Have fun, Kendall._

(Fri. 10:42 p.m.)

IT'S POSSIBLE LOGAN.

(Fri. 10:44 p.m.)

_Goodbye, Kendall._

(Fri. 10:47 p.m.)

BYE LOGIE

(Fri. 10:48 p.m.)

:D

(Fri. 10:49 p.m.)

PINK SMOOTHIE DRUNK TIME!

* * *

(Fri. 9:27 p.m.)

_**James, we need to talk.**_

(Fri. 9:32 p.m.)

_Who is this?_

(Fri. 9:33 p.m.)

_It can't be._

(Fri. 9:34 p.m.)

_KIM KARDASHIAN?_

(Fri. 9:35 p.m.)

_Have you finally left Kanye to raise North West with me? I may only be in high school and underage but I'm extremely hot. I can get a job as a model!_

(Fri. 9:38 p.m.)

_**I…**_

(Fri. 9:39 p.m.)

_**Ok…**_

(Fri. 9:40 p.m.)

_**No. Not Kim Kardashian.**_

(Fri. 9:42 p.m.)

_What? _

(Fri. 9:44 p.m.)

_**It's me, Camille.**_

(Fri. 9:46 p.m.)

_Oh, hi Camille. How'd you get my number? _

(Fri. 9:47 p.m.)

_And I was totally kidding about the thing with Kim Kardashian. _

(Fri. 9:49 p.m.)

_**I snuck it off of Logan's phone when I came over earlier today. I won't tell anyone about your Kim Kardashian obsession. Unless you try to mess with me.**_

(Fri. 9:51 p.m.)

_You know you can be scary sometimes. Even through text._

(Fri. 9:53 p.m.)

_**It's one of my many skills.**_

(Fri. 9:55 p.m.)

_What do you need?_

(Fri. 9:57 p.m.)

_**My backpack first off. **_

(Fri. 10:00 p.m.)

_What?_

(Fri. 10:04 p.m.)

_**When you kidnapped me after school and told me to knock some sense into Logan. I left my backpack in your car when you practically threw me out of it.**_

(Fri. 10:06 p.m.)

_Oh yeah. I'll give it to you Monday at school._

(Fri. 10:07 p.m.)

_**Thanks. That's not all though.**_

(Fri. 10:10 p.m.)

_Don't hit me. I'm too pretty for stitches._

(Fri. 10:12 p.m.)

_**I'm not going to hit you. I want to help.**_

(Fri. 10:13 p.m.)

_Help?_

(Fri. 10:14 p.m.)

_With what? You wanna help me get Kim Kardashian!?_

(Fri. 10:15 p.m.)

_Great! First we need a bucket of banana peels._

(Fri. 10:17 p.m.)

_**No! No that.**_

(Fri. 10:19 p.m.)

_Oh…_

(Fri. 10:21 p.m.)

_**I want to help with Logan.**_

(Fri. 10:23 p.m.)

_What do you mean?_

(Fri. 10:25 p.m.)

_**I'm gonna join you and whoever this Carlos Logan told me about and help get him and Kendall together.**_

(Fri. 10:27 p.m.)

_You sure?_

(Fri. 10:30 p.m.)

_**Yes I'm sure. **_

(Fri. 10:32 p.m.)

_Alright then. I'll tell Carlos tomorrow and you'll join Operation: Kogan._

(Fri. 10:33 p.m.)

_**Kogan?**_

(Fri. 10:35 p.m.)

_You know. Like Brangelina._

(Fri. 10:37 p.m.)

_**Oh.**_

(Fri. 10:40 p.m.)

_Did you know that Kim Kardashian and Kanye's name put together is still Kanye?_

(Fri. 10:45 p.m.)

_**I don't care.**_

* * *

(Sat. 7:24 a.m.)

LOGIE

(Sat. 7:25 a.m.)

I JUST WOKE UP 2 SOME1 RINGIN MY DOOR BELL

(Sat. 7:26 a.m.)

I ANSWERED IT N IT WAS CARLOS' BIG BROTHER

(Sat. 7:27 a.m.)

HE GAVE ME 6 PINK SMOOTHIES

(Sat. 7:28 a.m.)

SO MANY PINK SMOOTIES

(Sat. 7:29 a.m.)

AAAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!

(Sat. 7:31 a.m.)

_It seems like that made you very happy. I'm glad those thirty dollars didn't go to waste._

(Sat. 7:32 a.m.)

Wut

(Sat. 7:33 a.m.)

Wait

(Sat. 7:34 a.m.)

Did ya get me those?

(Sat. 7:37 a.m.)

_Flowers seemed far too intimate for our level of friendship, so yes. I called Carlos early this morning and talked with his brother, paid him thirty dollars to get you those pink smoothies. They should last you the weekend._

(Sat. 7:38 a.m.)

More like the next 4 hrs.

(Sat. 7:40 a.m.)

_You drink those too much._

(Sat. 7:41 a.m.)

You gave drinks too much.

(Sat. 7:43 a.m.)

_That makes no sense._

(Sat. 7:44 a.m.)

Neither does your face!

(Sat. 7:45 a.m.)

BOOM

(Sat. 7:46 a.m.)

BURN.

(Sat. 7:47 a.m.)

Need something 4 dat burn?

(Sat. 7:50 a.m.)

_I think I'll survive._

(Sat. 7:51 a.m.)

Fine then.

(Sat. 7:52 a.m.)

Be disfigured 4 da rest of yr life.

(Sat. 7:54 a.m.)

_I'll manage._

(Sat. 7:56 a.m.)

Wut ya doin 2day?

(Sat. 7:59 a.m.)

_I have my last physical therapy appointment._

(Sat. 8:01 a.m.)

How dat going?

(Sat. 8:02 a.m.)

Ya doin cartwheels n shit?

(Sat. 8:05 a.m.)

_No, not particularity. The only real issue is my stamina. I get tired if I walk for long periods of time._

(Sat. 8:07 a.m.)

Oh.

(Sat. 8:08 a.m.)

Good thing James drives ya everywhere.

(Sat. 8:11 a.m.)

_Not for long. My parents are getting the money from the insurance claim on my brother's car. They said they're going to get me one. Just something with a plethora of safety features._

(Sat. 8:13 a.m.)

SMART CAR.

(Sat. 8:15 a.m.)

_Those are some of the most unsafe cars on the streets._

(Sat. 8:16 a.m.)

Wut?

(Sat. 8:19 a.m.)

_They're practically made of fiber glass. If you crash the fireman have a harder time getting you out of it because it's made so differently than from regular cars._

(Sat. 8:20 a.m.)

A hummer?

(Sat. 8:22 a.m.)

_Only douches drive those._

(Sat. 8:23 a.m.)

_Can we get back to me apologizing even more by paying Carlos brother thirty dollars to get you six pink smoothies?_

(Sat. 8:24 a.m.)

Why'd ya do it?

(Sat. 8:26 a.m.)

_Apologize?_

(Sat. 8:27 a.m.)

Rite.

(Sat. 8:28 a.m.)

Y?

(Sat. 8:29 a.m.)

We cool.

(Sat. 8:32 a.m.)

_You 'ignored' me for a week when we started talking because of hockey practice. I was so angry at you. I need to redeem myself._

(Sat. 8:34 a.m.)

No ya don't.

(Sat. 8:35 a.m.)

_Yes, I do._

(Sat. 8:36 a.m.)

Loge

(Sat. 8:37 a.m.)

Logie

(Sat. 8:38 a.m.)

It's fine.

(Sat. 8:40 a.m.)

_You and I both know it isn't._

(Sat. 8:41 a.m.)

How come?

...

(Incoming call.)

Click!

"Logie!"

"You told me about your dad and I still ignored you."

"Logan, listen, its fine."

"No it isn't! I was a jerk so you get to be a jerk to me."

"I'm not going to be a jerk to you."

"Come on. There's plenty of things to make fun of me about. My hair defies gravity! I don't even like that! It's better if it stayed down like it used to."

"Logan-"

"Have you seen my room? I have two bookshelves in here filled with nothing but books! Who reads that much? Nerds."

"Lo-"

"Or how about the limp I get when I walk too long? You should call me the nerdy gay freak with gimp legs!"

"Logan! Stop!"

...

...

"Sorry."

"You shouldn't be apologizing. Yeah, I could be mad that you still ignored me after I told you about my dad, and yeah, I am a little, but you're my friend. You're already beating yourself up more than I could."

"Sorry. James' told me I can be a bit much too handle sometimes."

"Logan, it's fine. Everything's fine. You just need to chill out."

"You need to chill out."

"Stop being defensive."

"I'm not the one that sad your friends face makes no sense."

"It does. Boom! Burn!"

"I'm not doing this again. Luckily, I have to go."

"What? Aww. You're a mean person, Logie."

"Smart not mean."

"Poop. Where ya going?"

"Physical therapy."

"Oh! Right! Good luck!"

"Luck has nothing to do with it Kendall."

"Moment ruiner."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you ar-"

Click!

(End call.)

...

_"Did...he...he hung up on me!"_

* * *

(Incoming Call.)

…

…

"_ugh."_

…

Click!

"M..'ello?"

"Were you asleep? It's two in the afternoon. Who sleeps that long?"

"I do when Kendall and me have an Xbox marathon of Halo and then he goes back to his house at three in the morning?"

"Why didn't he just stay at your house?"

"James, dude, I don't know. He said something about wanting to be alone. Then Logan had to call me at, like, six in the morning. People up that early should be punched in the face. Really hard. With a chair."

"Why'd he call so early?"

"I don't know, dude. He asked to talk to my brother so I gave him the phone and left after ten minutes."

"Hmm, weird."

"Yeah, sure. Why are you calling me?"

"Oh yeah! Camille talked to me."

"Logan's ex?"

"Yeah, wait, how do you know about her?"

"When Kendall stalked Logan on Facebook he called me to rant about why Logan would date someone who looked like she could beat him to a pulp."

"Camille's like that with everyone. It's a little scary."

"I'll take your word for it, but what about her?"

"She wants to help."

"With what?"

"Operation: Kogan."

"She does? I thought she was his ex. Why would she try and help hook him up with someone's who's straight?"

"Allegedly straight."

"It's too early for this. Why does she want to help?"

"It's two in the afternoon and I don't know. I guess Logan told her a lot more than we know and wants to help in getting the two together or something."

"Fine, sure. Whatever."

"Yes! Team Kogan Activate!"

"That's weird. I'm going back to sleep."

"Team Kogan!"

…

Click!

(End call.)

* * *

Bam. Finished this chapter. Not how I would've liked it to turn out but good enough for me. I had the original chapter on my ipod but it likes to erase all my notes on it. I don't trust that thing anymore. Did y'all like it? Camille's gonna be helping now and then next chapter Kendall's gonna have somewhat of a crisis. and y'all find out about his dad more n stuff


	16. Do you like him, like him?

I felt like Kendall realize his feelings a lot faster than I would have anticipated, but, meh. It's not like Kogan's gonna officially happen in the next chapter(sorry for those who want it to, it's coming, just not yet). But yeah, read about Kendall trying to figure shit out by talking to everyone except Logan.

* * *

Kendall _Logan __James_ Carlos

* * *

(Mon. 10:45 a.m.)

_Jett just pushed me. I fell down and scraped my arm against a locker._

(Mon. 10:49 a.m.)

WUT

(Mon. 10:50 a.m.)

WHERE IS DAT MOFO SO I CAN PUNCH HIM N DA FACE!

(Mon. 10:51 a.m.)

:O

(Mon. 10:52 a.m.)

WITH A BASEBALL BAT

(Mon. 10:53 a.m.)

REALLY HARD!

(Mon. 10:57 a.m.)

_Kendall, it's alright._

(Mon. 11:00 a.m.)

NO IT ISN'T

(Mon. 11:01 a.m.)

YOU SAID HE'S DONE IT BEFORE!

(Mon. 11:02 a.m.)

WHERE'S JAMES SO I CAN TELL HIM TO PUNCH JETT FOR ME

(Mon. 11:06 a.m.)

_Kendall, it's fine. He just got after school detention for a week after James and Camille made an uproar about it._

(Mon. 11:10 a.m.)

GOOD.

(Mon. 11:11 a.m.)

IM GONNA TELL JO SO SHE CAN GET ALL BAMF ON HIS ASS.

(Mon. 11:12 a.m.)

AND TELL ME WHERE HE LIVES AND BEAT THE MOFO OUT OF HIM.

(Mon. 11:15 a.m.)

_Kendall, stop worrying so much. I'm fine._

(Mon. 11:17 a.m.)

No

(Mon. 11:18 a.m.)

I'm allowed 2 be worried.

(Mon. 11:21 a.m.)

_What if I call you later so you can tell that I'm fine?_

...

(Mon. 11:30 a.m.)

Fine

(Mon. 11:31 a.m.)

L8r

* * *

(Mon. 12:01 p.m.)

Y U DIDN'T PUNCH HIM N DA FACE!?

(Mon. 12:04 p.m.)

_And hello to you too Kendall._

(Mon. 12:05 p.m.)

Tell me

(Mon. 12:06 p.m.)

Tell me b4 I punch u n da face

(Mon. 12:09 p.m.)

_Calm down your boyfriends fine._

(Mon. 12:11 p.m.)

Not my boyfriend!

(Mon. 12:15 p.m.)

_Fine. Whatever. You wouldn't __be saying this stuff to me if you saw the way Camille __reacted._

(Mon. 12:17 p.m.)

Wut she do?

(Mon. 12:19 p.m.)

_She's already a scary __person as it is. Almost made Jett cry. _

(Mon. 12:20 p.m.)

_You can ask Jo. From what Camille told me they're friends._

(Mon. 12:22 p.m.)

What?

(Mon. 12:23 p.m.)

Jo never told me.

(Mon. 12:26 p.m.)

_Yeah well, ask her. Camille probably told her all about it already._

(Mon. 12:28 p.m.)

FINE

(Mon. 12:29 p.m.)

I WILL.

(Mon. 12:30 p.m.)

AFTER SCHOOL THOUGH.

(Mon. 12:31 p.m.)

I DON'T HAVE ANY CLASSES WITH HER 4 DA RSAT OF DA DAY.

(Mon. 12:33 p.m.)

_Ok? Good to know? I guess._

* * *

(Incoming call.)

...

...

_"Coming!"_

...

Click!

"Hello, Flowers Galore! This is Jo speaking. How can I help you?"

"Jo."

"Kendall? Why are you calling me at work? Do you need more flowers for Logan? What did you do this time?"

"Nothing! Jeez. I just wanted to ask you about something."

"I can't really talk, Kendall. I'm at work."

"Come on, as my ex you're obligated to talk to me when I'm having a crisis."

"What are you freaking out about now? Did you get in another other fight with Logan? Is he ignoring you? I can get Camille to talk to him again."

"How'd you know about that?"

"Camille lives across the street from me. We've been friends just as long as you and Carlos have. She tells me everything."

"Do I have to punch Jett in the face? Cause I will."

"I know you will. You don't have to. Camille made him almost start crying and slapped him. Then I yelled at him. He's not going to mess with Logan anymore."

"Well... good."

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"I... yeah, I guess."

"What is it Kendall?"

"What do'ya mean? Nothing's wrong."

"Kendall, we've been friends for a long time. We even dated for a bit. I can tell when something's wrong."

"I don't know if I should talk to my ex-girlfriend about this."

"It's fine. I'm dating Dak now-"

"He better be treating you right."

"He is Kendall. And he knows that if he does anything, you and Carlos, and Camille will go after him. Oh, and Lucy too."

"You two talk?"

"Honestly, mostly about you being a bad boyfriend."

"I wasn't a bad boyfriend!"

"Not physically, but you weren't perfect boyfriend material for either of us."

"I didn't even date Lucy!"

"I know. You ditched her to talk to Logan."

...

"I'm not trying to be mean. Just tell me what's wrong so I can help."

"...no."

"Kendall."

"I-you should dye your hair. Get some highlights in them. I bet Dak would like those."

"You think so? I've always wanted some. Oh, and don't try to change the subject."

…

...

"...imconfusedabouthowifeelaboutlogan."

"What? You mumbled everything."

"Imconfusedabouthowifeelaboutlogan."

"Kendall. Speak up and stop talking so fast."

"Argh! I'm confused about how I feel about Logan!"

"...oh. What do you mean?"

"I-ah-that's it! I don't know!"

"Wanna elaborate?"

"I-argh- when he told me that Jett pushed him and hurt him I got so angry. I haven't been that angry since what happened with my dad. It was like that time that drunk guy kept messing with you and I punched him, but worse. Like. A lot worse."

"Do you like him?"

"Of course I like Logan! He's awesome, Einstein smart, funny, and just great! And that profile pic of him smiling and showing off those damn dimples. So disgustingly cute."

"I mean, do you like him like him?"

"...Jo. I'm straight."

"Maybe you are, maybe you aren't. But the only times I've ever seen you that angry when it was protecting me from that guy or with your mom and Katie."

...

...

"Kendall? You still there?"

"I have to call Carlos. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Are you alright Kendall?"

"Yeah, totally, just need to talk to my best friend."

"Ok then. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye."

Click!

(End call.)

* * *

(Mon. 7:34 p.m.)

WHERE R U? I'M HAVING A CRISIS BUT U RNT HOME!

(Mon. 7:36 p.m.)

What are you freaking about?

(Mon. 7:37 p.m.)

WHERE R U?

(Mon. 7:40 p.m.)

I'm helping my brother pack up his stuff from his dorm in Minneapolis. He's moving into an apartment with a friend of his next year.

(Mon. 7:41 p.m.)

Wut?

(Mon. 7:43 p.m.)

I didn't tell you? I thought I told you.

(Mon. 7:44 p.m.)

1st Jo with not telling me she's friends with Camille

(Mon. 7:45 p.m.)

N now my best friend doesn't tell me his brother is movin n2 n apartment.

(Mon. 7:46 p.m.)

Y is no 1 telling me these things!

(Mon. 7:49 p.m.)

Kendall what are you freaking out about?

...

(Incoming call.)

...

*Sigh*

_"I'll be right back."_

_"Is Kendall having another gay crisis? I'm not getting him another smoothie."_

_"I think so; it's fine. He probably has an emergency stash at home."_

Click!

"What's wro-"

"Tell me. Tell me everything!"

"Um, he found the place a few months back and is moving in with a friend from his school. I met the dude. He's nice. Bought me a corndog."

"No! Not that!"

"Oh, what about then?"

"What do you think about Logan?"

"What about him?"

"What do you think about him?"

"Logan's a cool dude. Messed up past but does his best not to let it mess with him. Thinks a lot. Like, a lot, a lot. Makes the best Nutella sandwiches. What's with all the Logan questions?"

"You know about what happened to him at school today?"

"Yeah. James filled me in after you threatened to punch him."

"I got angry."

"I get that. I did too."

"No, I got really angry. I haven't been that angry since..."

"Since?"

"... My dad."

…

"...oh."

"Yeah."

"Do you know why you got that angry?"

"No! Yes! Maybe. It's all confusing."

"You can talk to me, Kendall. We're best friends. If we can survive the swirly slide incident of '05, we can get through this."

"I'll talk to you later. I need to talk to someone."

"What's wrong, Kendall? You can tell me anything."

"I will. I just need to figure some stuff out first."

"Fine. If you don't tell me tomorrow I'll tell your mom you broke the slide."

"You broke it!"

"I have proof. Like, video on my phone proof."

…

"You're smarter than you look."

"Thanks!"

…

"Wait. HEY!"

Click!

(End call.)

* * *

(Incoming call.)

…

"Aren't you going to answer that?"

"What? N-nah, babe, let it go to voicemail."

…

…

…

(End call.)

…

(Incoming call.)

…

"J-James, it might be important."

"If it's Logan, he'll come over. Now, get back here babe."

"Alright."

…

…

(End call.)

…

…

(Incoming call.)

"James."

"Fine! Just stay lying right there, Carol."

"My names Stacey!"

"Oh, I knew that?"

"You jerk!"

Swoosh!

"I'm leaving!"

"Wait! Stay Susan!"

"Stacey!"

"Right! I knew that!"

"You douche!"

Slam!

"But… sex…"

(End call.)

(Incoming Call.)

"ARGH!"

CLICK!

"WHAT?"

"James! Finally! That took forever!"

"You better have a good explanation for calling me in the middle of getting it on with Julie!"

"Who's Julie?"

"I-it-she. I don't know. This girl I picked up when I was buying some shoes earlier."

"What's wrong with your other shoes?"

"Nothing. They're just old. What is it, Kendall? You just cost me a booty call with Janet!"

"I thought her name was Julie?"

"I don't know! Now. Talk."

"Have you ever liked someone?"

"Did we not just have a conversation about me almost having sex with someone I liked ten seconds ago?"

"Not like that. Like, you like them a lot. More than just a booty call."

"I-well, not really. I think I had a crush on Logan's friend, Lucy."

"Oh… but how'd you know?"

"Just-why are you asking me about dating advice? Carlos told me you have game."

"Not advice, just help to understand how you can like someone."

"You liked Jo. What did that feel like?"

"It…"

"It?"

"It felt right."

"Does whatever you're going through feel right?"

"I-yeah, it does."

"Than what's the problem?"

"I-it-it feels right, but at the same time it doesn't."

"I really don't get what you mean. Just go with your gut."

"I-yeah. Thanks."

"Thanks for what? I really didn't even give you that good advice."

"I know. I just need time to figure it out. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, sure."

"Bye, James."

"And Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"You hurt Logan and I will kill you."

"I-yeah. Ok."

(End call.)

* * *

BAM. Yeah. That happened. review and stuff. Ask about what's gonna happen. I don't know yet, but I can tell you stuff about the story and stuff. I don't know. I have an idea for the next chapter. It involves Team Kogan (aka. Camille, James, and Carlos) doing stuff.


	17. What did you mean?

Kendall Carlos **Lucy** _Logan_ _James_

* * *

(Tues. 8:02 a.m.)

_Is everything alright? You didn't call me yesterday._

(Tues. 8:03 a.m.)

Oh!

(Tues. 8:04 a.m.)

Crap!

(Tues. 8:05 a.m.)

Sorry!

(Tues. 8:06 a.m.)

I got called n2 work last minute.

(Tues. 8:07 a.m.)

Didn't get out till closing.

(Tues. 8:08 a.m.)

We close at 11

(Tues. 8:09 a.m.)

U probably would hav been asleep by then.

(Tues. 8:11 a.m.)

_I was. Do you still want to talk later to make sure I'm alright and no incapacitated?_

(Tues. 8:13 a.m.)

Nah.

(Tues. 8:14 a.m.)

I believe u loge.

(Tues. 8:17 a.m.)

_You sure?_

(Tues. 8:19 a.m.)

Yup.

(Tues. 8:20 a.m.)

Totally.

(Tues. 8:21 a.m.)

N anyways.

(Tues. 8:22 a.m.)

If u lie James would probably tell me.

(Tues. 8:23 a.m.)

Sorry loges!

(Tues. 8:24 a.m.)

Gotta go.

(Tues. 8:25 a.m.)

Bout 2 take a test in class.

(Tues. 8:27 a.m.)

_Alright. Ace that test!_

* * *

(Tues. 8:41 a.m.)

Lucy!

(Tues. 8:42 a.m.)

Hey!

(Tues. 8:43 a.m.)

Can we talk?

(Tues. 8:46 a.m.)

**Kendall? What is it? I'm in class.**

(Tues. 8:50 a.m.)

Rite.

(Tues. 8:52 a.m.)

Sorry.

(Tues. 8:53 a.m.)

I just wanted 2 ask u a question.

(Tues. 8:57 a.m.)

**What about?**

(Tues. 8:59 a.m.)

Wut did u mean when u said u were happy 4 me?

(Tues. 9:02 a.m.)

**When did I say that?**

(Tues. 9:04 a.m.)

Like

(Tues. 9:05 a.m.)

A month or 2 ago I think.

(Tues. 9:06 a.m.)

I ditched you when we were supposed 2 go on a date

(Tues. 9:10 a.m.)

**Oh. Right. I remember.**

(Tues. 9:12 a.m.)

Yeah.

(Tues. 9:13 a.m.)

Now.

(Tues. 9:14 a.m.)

Spill

(Tues. 9:15 a.m.)

Oh

(Tues. 9:16 a.m.)

n sorry

(Tues. 9:17 a.m.)

I really wanted 2 go on dat date

(Tues. 9:18 a.m.)

Something came up though

(Tues. 9:19 a.m.)

We can still go on 1 though

(Tues. 9:20 a.m.)

;)

(Tues. 9:25 a.m.)

**I think that winky face and second date would mess up with what I'm about to tell you.**

(Tues. 9:27 a.m.)

Wut?

(Tues. 9:28 a.m.)

R u pregnant?

(Tues. 9:29 a.m.)

I'M NOT DA FATHER

(Tues. 9:32 a.m.)

**Jeez. You text like you're an entirely different person. No, I'm not pregnant.**

(Tues. 9:34 a.m.)

Oh

(Tues. 9:35 a.m.)

Wut is it?

(Tues. 9:37 a.m.)

**Jo told me why you ditched me.**

(Tues. 9:39 a.m.)

Which was?

(Tues. 9:43 a.m.)

**You ditched me to talk to Logan all night and keep him company over the phone.**

(Tues. 9:45 a.m.)

Wut

(Tues. 9:46 a.m.)

Ha stop joking

(Tues. 9:47 a.m.)

Dat didn't happen

(Tues. 9:48 a.m.)

Um

(Tues. 9:49 a.m.)

Katie broke her arm!

(Tues. 9:50 a.m.)

Yeah!

(Tues. 9:51 a.m.)

She fell and boop

(Tues. 9:52 a.m.)

Broke her arm

(Tues. 9:55 a.m.)

**Just like how my dad fell and booped, breaking his arm the night of our date?**

(Tues. 9:57 a.m.)

Wut?

(Tues. 9:58 a.m.)

Who told you dat?

(Tues. 9:59 a.m.)

Dats crazy talk

(Tues. 10:02 a.m.)

**Kendall, I talk to Logan too. Not as much as you but we are friends.**

(Tues. 10:05 a.m.)

Oh

(Tues. 10:08 a.m.)

**Don't worry. I didn't tell him that you lied. Once I understood what was happening I played along.**

(Tues. 10:10 a.m.)

Oh

(Tues. 10:11 a.m.)

Thanks…

(Tues. 10:14 a.m.)

**Not a problem.**

(Tues. 10:16 a.m.)

But

(Tues. 10:17 a.m.)

What does dat hav 2 do wif anythin wif u tellin me dat yr happy I met someone?

(Tues. 10:20 a.m.)

**Are you this dense Kendall? Or just crazy deep in denial?**

(Tues. 10:21 a.m.)

?

(Tues. 10:23 a.m.)

**You like Logan.**

(Tues. 10:25 a.m.)

Course I do.

(Tues. 10:26 a.m.)

He's an awesome person n friend.

(Tues. 10:27 a.m.)

**No. I mean more than as a friend. Someone you would like to date and kiss and cuddle with. **

(Tues. 10:28 a.m.)

**From what Jo's told me. You've got it bad.**

(Tues. 10:30 a.m.)

THAT'S NOT TRUE.

(Tues. 10:31 a.m.)

I LIKE LOGAN AS A FRIEND.

(Tues. 10:32 a.m.)

THAT'S IT.

(Tues. 10:35 a.m.)

**Now you're lying. You can't be this much of an idiot. I'm only saying this because it's obvious and I know you would freak out more if Jo or Carlos told you.**

(Tues. 10:37 a.m.)

YOU'RE LYING.

(Tues. 10:40 a.m.)

**I'm not. Come on. Think about it. Have you ever been this close to a friend before that you didn't want to date?**

(Tues. 10:42 a.m.)

Carlos.

(Tues. 10:44 a.m.)

**Carlos doesn't count. He's like your brother.**

(Tues. 10:45 a.m.)

**What's the first thing you think about when you think about Logan?**

(Tues. 10:47 a.m.)

His stupid dimples.

(Tues. 10:50 a.m.)

**You've never met him. How do you know about his dimples?**

(Tues. 10:52 a.m.)

FACEBOOK.

(Tues. 10:54 a.m.)

**Ok. What normal 'straight' guy thinks about their friends dimples? Have you ever thought about Carlos' smile?**

(Tues. 10:57 a.m.)

No. Why would I?

(Tues. 10:58 a.m.)

Carlos is Carlos.

(Tues. 10:59 a.m.)

He's not Logan.

(Tues. 11:02 a.m.)

**Exactly my point.**

(Tues. 11:04 a.m.)

**Look I have to go. If you don't believe me then ask Carlos or Jo. They'll tell you the same thing. **

(Tues. 11:06 a.m.)

Fine.

(Tues. 11:07 a.m.)

Bye liar.

(Tues. 11:09 a.m.)

**Not a liar.**

(Tues. 11:11 a.m.)

Yes u r.

(Tues. 11:14 a.m.)

**At least I'm not head over heels for Logan.**

(Tues. 11:16 a.m.)

HEY!

(Tues. 11:17 a.m.)

DON'T IGNORE ME.

…

(Tues. 11:27 a.m.)

FINE.

* * *

(Tues. 3:52 p.m.)

U

(Tues. 3:53 p.m.)

ME

(Tues. 3:54 p.m.)

WE TALKIN

(Tues. 3:55 p.m.)

L8R THOUGH

(Tues. 3:56 p.m.)

I WORK 2NITE

(Tues. 3:57 p.m.)

U N TROUBLE THOUGH

(Tues. 4:00 p.m.)

What'd I do?

(Tues. 4:01 p.m.)

U KNOW WUT U DID

(Tues. 4:04 p.m.)

No I don't!

(Tues. 4:06 p.m.)

L8R!

* * *

(Tues. 4:10 p.m.)

James! 

(Tues. 4:11 p.m.)

James!

(Tues. 4:12 p.m.)

JAMES!

(Tues. 4:15 p.m.)

_What? Logan's trying to reteach me this algebra stuff. _

(Tues. 4:16 p.m.)

I think he knows!

(Tues. 4:18 p.m.)

_Who knows what?_

(Tues. 4:20 p.m.)

I think Kendall knows about Team Kogan!

(Tues. 4:22 p.m.)

_Oh. I don't think that's it._

(Tues. 4:24 p.m.)

What else would it be?

(Tues. 4:25 p.m.)

He texted me all angry like U ME WERE GONNA TALK

(Tues. 4:26 p.m.)

He knows!

(Tues. 4:29 p.m.)

_Did he ever tell you what was bugging him yesterday?_

(Tues. 4:31 p.m.)

No I think he forgot.

(Tues. 4:35 p.m.)

_I know. We talked yesterday. He started rambling about liking people and stuff. I think he's finally realizing that he likes Logan._

(Tues. 4:37 p.m.)

How'd he just figure it out now?

(Tues. 4:39 p.m.)

_Jett pushing Logan? Logan told me he was acting crazy when he told him about it. _

(Tues. 4:40 p.m.)

_Then he started getting angry at me for not standing up for Logan._

(Tues. 4:41 p.m.)

_He probably noticed that overreacting like that for a friend isn't normal._

(Tues. 4:43 p.m.)

That makes sense!

(Tues. 4:44 p.m.)

Then what about Team Kogan?

(Tues. 4:46 p.m.)

_Team Kogan is still a go. We just now have a better chance at making the two fall for each other better. _

(Tues. 4:49 p.m.)

_Before we had to make Kendall realize that he liked guys and that he liked Logan. Now we just have to push him to actually be with Logan. A lot less work._

(Tues. 4:51 p.m.)

Yes! I don't like work.

(Tues. 4:54 p.m.)

_I know you don't. Listen, I gotta go. Logan's getting suspicious of me. _

(Tues. 4:57 p.m.)

Gotcha. Team Kogan!

* * *

(Tues. 5:15 p.m.)

_Were you texting James?_

(Tues. 5:16 p.m.)

Wut?

(Tues. 5:17 p.m.)

No.

(Tues. 5:18 p.m.)

I'm on ma break and eating a nutella sandwich.

(Tues. 5:20 p.m.)

_Oh, sorry. I'll let you get back to that sandwich. It was just a little weird because James kept texting someone and wouldn't tell me who it was._

(Tues. 5:21 p.m.)

Nope.

(Tues. 5:22 p.m.)

Not me.

(Tues. 5:23 p.m.)

STEAL HIS PHONE.

(Tues. 5:24 p.m.)

I HAV 2 GO

(Tues. 5:25 p.m.)

BUT STEAL HIS PHONE.

(Tues. 5:27 p.m.)

_I'm not going to steal his phone._

(Tues. 5:29 p.m.)

:(

* * *

(Incoming call.)

…

"…_ugh…"_

…

Click!

"M'ello?"

"Carlos!"

"Kendall? It's almost midnight. Why are you callin?"

"I just got home. We had to do inventory today. We need to talk."

"Heh. Talk? Talk about what?"

"How long have you known?"

"I don't know anything! James made me do it! Please done be angry with me!"

"James made you do what? I was talking about me liking Logan."

...

"Oh... right."

"What is James making you do?"

"Nothing! I was kidding! He's not making me do anything."

"I'm not buying it, but we need to talk about Logan first."

"What do you want me to say? It was obvious? It kinda was. I just didn't want you to freak out by making you admit it when you weren't ready."

"I don't even know if I am ready! I still can't put my head around it completely."

"What's so hard to understand?"

"I've never liked a guy before! I've never taken a second look at a guy before Logan! Does that really mean I'm gay?"

"I don't know. Isn't there more than just gay and straight now? Maybe you're one of those other sexualities? Like that pan thing."

"That pan thing?"

"Yeah! Pansexual I think. You like a person because of their personality not there body parts."

"I don't know. Maybe?"

"Does Logan know?"

"No! And he's not going to!"

"What? Why not?"

"Cause I still don't understand what I'm feeling."

"I'd bet he's be happy to help you."

"No. I'm not going to jeopardize our friendship for feelings I may or may not have. Just, please Carlos, keep it a secret."

"Uh, fine! But you owe me."

"How about a dozen corn dogs?"

...

"Deal."

* * *

I"m gonna post on Tumblr, just give me an hour. I have school stuff I need to do. But other than that. Did y'all like it? Kogan is still getting there, and sorry for the lack of Kogan in the chapter. Right now it's more about Kendall figuring things out then shameless flirting. OH! And Lucy! Yay Lucy!


End file.
